Family
by sigyn-chi
Summary: Nero has never been part of Fortuna even after the Savior incident but Dante approaches him to share surprising and maybe good news after finding his twin brother that may give Nero a place to call 'home'. eventually DxN
1. Truth and Lies

Warning: post-DMC2 timeline, use of DMC4 novel's 'theory' of Nero's connection to Dante and Vergil, slight (as in very, very slight since it's only added to explain Vergil's reappearance) crossover with Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne, hints of DantexNero and VergilxNero (if you guys want to see it that way), Dante being a pervert, and maybe OOC-ness but I'm not entirely sure since I really have problems writing Vergil.

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne because if I did… well… Nero would be have ended with both Dante and Vergil while Kyrie would have been more active than just a walking damsel-in-distress plot device.

Author's Notes (feel free to not read): This was seriously suppose to be a 'family' fic but I love DantexNero too much that the hints sort of just happened without me realizing it until I was rereading the entire thing. And I like the idea of Vergil being Nero's father but I find it highly impossible since Vergil had to be around 13 or something just for it to work (considering Nero was around 16 or 17 around DMC4).

.

Family: "Truth and Lies"

.

"Come on… Come on…" A young man with snow white hair mumbled under his breath as he scanned his surrounding, his demonic right arm glowing in a dangerous red color. His eyes narrowed as he walked slowly to his right, a cold chill passing by his neck as the grass underneath him made a soft sound.

"I got you!" He snarled as he held his double-barreled revolver with both of his hands. He fired at the dark being that appeared from the ground behind him, backing involuntarily as he felt the gun's recoil. He rolled to his right as he noticed a thin line appear where his head was, his left hand grabbing the hilt of the sword at his back. His enemy shrieked as it exploded, destroying the black cloak-like cloud surrounding it. His enemy fell on the ground, its red insect-like body appearing before him. He revved the hilt of his sword as a motor-like sound was heard.

With a growl, he rushed towards his enemy, revving his sword again and again. He slashed horizontally, the mechanism of his sword forcing him to create a circular slash embedded by flames. His enemy shrieked as the sword cut it in half, burning as it fell while it writhed like a dying insect. He wiped the sweat on his forehead with his left hand, wincing as he touched a wound by his eyebrow. It took a few seconds before the cut disappeared, causing the young man to frown as he rubbed the area where the cut was.

"It's gotten faster…" He mumbled before looking at his demonic right hand. Although he had always been able to heal faster than a normal human being, it seemed like his healing capabilities were getting faster. He can't help but wonder if it has something to do with his demonic right hand. The demonic appendage dimly glowed in a soothing manner as the young man stared at it.

Then… the glow became brighter…

"Kid, duck!" His body immediately followed the order, dropping to his stomach in time as five red claws swiped where he had been standing. He heard a loud gunshot coming from behind him and he turned around, seeing an older man with the same white hair as him and clad in red walk towards them with a shotgun at hand.

"Dante?" The young man called out as he recognized the face of the older man. The last time he saw the older man was years ago. He seemed to have shaved and his hair was a bit longer which made him look younger than how the young man had remembered him. The red-clad man simply grinned at him and continued to fire his shotgun at the demon in front of the young man. The demon looked unfazed as it floated towards the older man.

"Come on. Let's see what's underneath that ugly coat." The elder hunter teased the demon as he continued to shower the demon with his shotgun. The demon looked frightening as it raised its red claws and charged him.

"Dante!" The young man yelled, grabbing his revolver and cursing silently as he berated himself for not reacting sooner.

The red-clad son of Sparda simply smirked as he shot the demon once more while the demon's claws descended upon him. The demon's cloak erupted in flames before its claws could hurt him. The older man tilted his head slightly and sarcastically commented, "Well now. That look is definitely much better on you."

The older hunter grabbed the over sized sword on his back. He slashed the demon a couple of times before throwing it up with his sword. Taking his sword with both of his hands, he took a step forward and hit the falling demon like his sword was a baseball bat. The demon shrieked and flew, its body disintegrating in the air. The older man whistled and grinned as he asked playfully, "That was a homerun. Right, kid?"

The young man scoffed as he stood and mumbled, "Show off."

The older man laughed and looked at the young man, "Well, what about you, kid? All you did was stare at me. I know I have a sexy body but-"

The red-clad hunter tilted his head slightly as two bullets passed him, grinning as he noticed the blush on the young man's cheeks as he adjusted the aim of his revolver at the older man's head. With narrowed eyes, the young man countered, "I was actually waiting for the demon to beat the crap out of you so I can save your old wrinkly ass."

The older man laughed once more, placing his sword on his back as he smugly replied, "I can assure you, kid. My ass is not old and definitely not wrinkly. I can even give you a peek-"

This time, the bullets were fired to the older man's head. The older man fell on the grassy ground. Rather than freaking out like any normal person would have done in his place, the young man simply sighed and mumbled something about wasting bullets. After a few seconds, the red-clad man got up, rubbing the area between his eyes. He threw the two bullets on the ground and whined, "Kid, that hurts. Reminded me of Lady's PMS-ing sessions though… Is it your time of the month?"

The younger man growled once more and aimed his revolver at the older man once more. The older man raised both of his hands in a surrendering motion and said, "Okay, okay. No more teasing. Put that baby down… Nero."

Hearing his name, the younger man who was called Nero lowered his revolver and glared at the older man, "So? What are you doing here, Dante?"

The older man called Dante chuckled at the annoyed tone of the younger man and replied with a grin, "I was actually looking for you, kid."

"For me?" Nero asked, looking at Dante with disbelieving eyes. Why would someone like Dante be looking for him? The Savior incident had ended long ago and, although they had parted in good terms, Nero had not heard from the older man for years.

"How can I explain this…" Dante crossed his arms and frowned, "Ever wondered why I've not contacted you these past years?"

Nero looked away, unsure of what to say. Of course he had wondered… maybe more than he should have for someone he just met and parted all in a day. He couldn't help it. There was something in Dante that comforted Nero. Maybe it was because of how he looked so similar to Nero but he had always felt more comfortable around the older man than he ever did with anyone else… even with her. But instead of replying honestly, Nero simply shrugged as he replied, "I figured you had something else to do or you just forgot because of your old age."

Dante frowned and said as he shifted his weight to his other leg, "You should be more honest, kid. Playing hard-to-get too much is bad for you."

Nero glared as the blush returned on his face, his hand gripping his revolver tightly, "Okay. So what happened? You got so drunk you lost your memories? Or maybe your Alz-"

"I was in hell." Dante suddenly said, causing Nero to stop his insults. He noticed Nero about to say something so he cut him off, "And I mean actual 'hell', not one of those overly used phrases you keep hearing. Not only was I there, I had to participate in the big boss' crazy plan on making the most powerful demon ever to be created."

A smile appeared on his face as he remembered the incident, "But it was kinda fun."

"Please tell me you stopped it…" Nero said, closing his eyes. He did not want to hear Dante tell him he was here because he couldn't stop it and needed Nero's help. The idea of fighting the most powerful demon that Dante cannot defeat was, while exciting for his devil side, worrisome for Nero. It wasn't that he was afraid; he was just worried about what that demon could do to the normal human beings that demons seemed to enjoy tormenting.

Dante laughed sheepishly and replied, "I… sorta helped the dude…"

"You what?" Nero shouted, staring at Dante as if he grew a second head. Nero wanted to strangle the older man but his devil side seemed to find it amusing and wanted to pat Dante on the back for a job well done. This was one of the things that changed as years passed on. His devil side became much more active, letting Nero feel what it was feeling. Most of the time it was bloodlust and the desire to find worthier opponents but there were also times where it gave off a feeling of loneliness and the desire to go somewhere far from Fortuna, far from the looks of the people.

"Don't worry. Before I left, I made the big boss promise me that he won't harm this world." Dante grinned like an idiot but his words brought Nero out of his musing.

"This world?" Nero asked, raising an eyebrow at Dante's words. This was just getting confusing as it goes on.

Dante frowned and rubbed the back of his neck, "It's a bit hard to explain what the hell happened to me since it involves multiple worlds and some more head hurting topics."

"Dante… is there any reason why you're here?" Nero asked, already getting a headache from talking with the older man… who wasn't making any sense. The idea of multiple worlds? That was rubbish for Nero but, then again, there was hell. Should that be considered as a different world? Nero groaned as he could feel a headache forming because of his thoughts. Dante was never good for his health, physically and mentally. Rubbing his temple, Nero added, "Or are you just here to give me a headache?"

Dante's frown grew and he said, "Well… during my 'journey', if you can even call it that, I saved my arrogant twin's ass from all those demons dying to get a piece of him."

"I thought your twin died?" Nero asked as he holstered his revolver but did not remove his hand from the revolver's grip. Remembering their past record, Nero knew it wouldn't take long before he would like to shoot the older man again.

Dante shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, "Beats me. I also thought he died but there he was, almost demon food but the arrogant prick still played hard-to-get, stupid pride and all that. Which by the way…"

Dante stared at Nero for a moment before smirking, "It must run in the family…"

Nero tilted his head out of curiosity as he asked, "What? You don't strike me as the prideful one. An annoying jackass, maybe… But never a prideful prick."

Dante chuckled and countered as he bowed slightly, "I prefer the term handsome jackass, kid."

Nero rolled his eyes and tried to keep the conversation back to its proper place although he did have the slight desire to laugh and shoot the guy at the same time because of that comment, "So? Is there any reason why you're telling me or are you just looking for someone to rant to?"

Dante chuckled once more and waved his hand in a dismissing manner as he replied, "Kid, if I wanted to rant to someone, I could have picked any girl in Love Planet. No need to come to this secluded island."

Nero frowned, knowing 'Love Planet' was some sort of place he did not want to go to. The name alone would suggest an establishment of… questionable purpose. Not to mention the man who had said the name. Nero asked with annoyance lacing his words as he felt his patience already at its maximum capacity, "Enough games, Dante. What do you want?"

Dante rubbed the back of his head as he asked unsurely, "Uh… yeah… how's your girl?"

The question caught Nero off-guard. With an unsure voice, Nero asked, "What?"

Dante moved his hands as if to mimic the curves as he said, "You know. That cute red haired angel that had those nice set of breas- Okay! Okay! Drop the gun, kid!"

Nero glared at Dante as the older man raised his hands in a surrendering motion. Nero continued to aim his revolver at Dante. Hearing the older man describe Kyrie in such a way stirred something inside Nero. It had caught him off-guard, which seemed to be one of Dante's main weapons against him, that he immediately crossed the first word in his mind and replaced it with the word 'irritation'. The first word he thought of was not something he should be thinking about when he was with Dante… or with any other guy. It was frustrating how he just can't seem to think rationally when he was with the older man. Putting his revolver back to its holster, Nero turned away as he said in an indifferent voice, "Kyrie's fine. She's married."

"Eh? What?" Genuine surprise appeared on Dante's face. Nero sighed and crossed his arms, refusing to look at Dante.

"You've been gone from my life for years and you're surprise that she's married to someone else?" Nero asked, unable to remove the bitterness in his voice. He turned to look back at Dante and waved his right hand by Dante's face as he sarcastically continued, "This isn't really a good relationship topic, you know."

That was a lie.

His demonic right hand was not the reason why Kyrie had broken up with him. It was…

"I don't know, kid." Nero stiffened as he felt Dante's hand over his demonic hand as the older man commented with a smirk, "I think this arm's pretty cool. Not to mention, it makes you look cute."

Nero's eyes widened at Dante's last word and he slapped Dante's hand away, holding the wrist of his demonic hand with his human left hand as he backed away from the older hunter. Nero blushed and he cursed internally as he stuttered, "W-What the hell are you talking about, Dante?"

Dante laughed and grinned at Nero, "Hey, kid."

"What?" Nero hissed, glaring at Dante but the older man's grin only grew.

Dante pointed at his own face as he said, "You're blushing."

"Shut up!" Nero shouted, looking away from Dante.

Dante chuckled some more before asking, "So why are you still here?"

Nero turned to face Dante once more, silently asking what Dante was trying to tell him. As if he noticed Nero's silent question, Dante crossed his arms and informed the younger hunter, "The people I talked to weren't… exactly happy I was asking about where you were. I mean, yeah, sure. I killed that old man in front of them and they were looking at me funny but when I asked about you… Well…"

Nero scoffed and looked away once more, not really finding it surprising that Dante could not continue. With a tired sigh, he replied in a bitter voice, "It's been years since we last met, Dante. Things… have returned to normal… I guess you can say that."

"So the reason why you're risking your ass in a den of those ugly black coat insects is because…" Dante's voice lowered as he continued, "… those useless people 'nicely' asked you?"

He noticed Nero flinch and Dante sighed. Rubbing the back of his head, Dante asked, "So… kid. If they're not really treating you well, why not just leave?"

Nero scoffed once more and looked back at Dante as his grip on the wrist of his demonic right hand tightened, "And go where? I've been in this dump since I could remember. Where the hell would I go?"

"You can live with us in Devil May Cry." Dante suddenly suggested, causing Nero to stare at him. Dante didn't give Nero a chance to say anything as he continued, "Actually, I came here to try and get you to live with us. You know… like a family…"

"Wait… a family?" Nero repeated, thinking his ears had betrayed him. Dante rubbed the back of his head.

"You see… kid… uhh…" Dante looked uncertain on how to continue but he said, "My brother… is your father."

Nero blinked. Dante began rubbing the back of his head once more. He was surprised when he heard the younger hunter laugh. Nero looked at Dante with amused eyes as he said, "Nice try, Dante. It would have been funnier if you said you were my father."

Nero stopped when he heard Dante's resigned sigh. Nero stared at Dante for a few seconds before asking, "You're serious?"

Dante solemnly nodded before rubbing his chin, a thoughtful look etched on his face. With a serious tone, Dante said, "I've been meaning to tell you before we parted ways but… I wasn't entirely convinced. I mean, my devil side kept bugging me about it but we're talking about Vergil here. He wasn't exactly… the Romeo type."

Nero rubbed his temple and said, "This is just too much, Dante. You suddenly came back to my life and start telling me I have a family?"

He hadn't meant to yell the last part but emotions whirled in Nero's heart and he couldn't stop himself from yelling at Dante, "You're way too LATE!"

Dante frowned and shouted back, "Hey! It's not like I knew about you before I went and blew up that old man's face. Hell, I couldn't even see Vergil with a woman, much more having a son!"

Both of them stopped. Nero looked away and bit his bottom lip. He knew that he shouldn't have shouted at Dante and the older man had proven a valid point. How could he have looked for Nero if he didn't know the existence of the young man in the first place?

Seeing Nero bite his bottom lip and feeling the pain emitting from the young man, Dante groaned and placed his hand on his face. He did not mean to shout at the young man but he could feel the anger and frustration Nero was emitting. Because of the blood relation between them, Dante's devil side had replied in anger, not at Nero but at Dante. When he had shouted, he was actually shouting at his devil side since it was so keen on pointing out how he should have tried to look for the young man before and even going as far as saying he turned the world upside down just to find the young man in front of him. Dante sighed and said, "I only came here to give you an invitation. Here…"

Dante grabbed Nero's right hand and placed a piece of paper on his palm. Dante used his hand to make Nero's hand form a fist, securing the piece of paper in his hand as the older man said, "This is the address of my… our home. If you ever want to leave this place or you want to be with me- I mean us. You're always welcome… Nero."

Nero's body tensed as he heard the older man say his name. Nero clutched the paper with his tightened grip as Dante began to walk away without another word. Soon, Nero was left in the grassy plains alone, the wind causing his hair to flutter slightly.

It was as if the wind was whispering words he had heard long ago.

"_He's a bastard son…"_

"_A son of a prostitute…"_

"_May our god Sparda have mercy upon his soul."_

Nero gritted his teeth as he walked towards the den of those demons that the people had been talking about.

Why?

Why now?

Why did Dante have to come now?

"_Oh. Your white hair… how beautiful… just like our god…"_

As he neared the den which was just a ruined building that may have been beautiful once, countless demons with black coat-like cloud surrounding them appeared before Nero. All of them fell upon Nero's red sword, her majestic form glistening in red as Nero revved the hilt. None of the demons even managed to get near him as they were shot by his revolver before meeting their end in the cruel blade of his sword. But the young hunter's movements lacked the same enthusiasm they held before, his mind preoccupied with the conversation he had with the older hunter a while back and the flashes of people's words he had heard ever since he was a child. Once the last demon fell, Nero finally let out a frustrated growl. He dropped on the grassy ground and sighed, closing his eyes.

"_Dad's back!" A young girl's voice shouted in happiness as a man clad in a white uniform was walking towards the three small children. A young red haired girl and a young brunette boy who looked older than the two other children rushed towards the man. The man crouched and took the two to his arms. The two children laughed and returned the man's embrace. A few feet away from the joyful reunion of the three, a young boy with white hair stared at them, his large ice colored eyes showing various emotions._

_Jealousy._

_Longing._

_Pain._

Nero opened his eyes abruptly. He groaned and caressed his white locks with his left hand. The sun had gone down, leaving the moon as his only source of light. Nero got up and sighed, remembering he had another source of light. His demonic right arm glowed as if to agree to his thoughts. With slow lazy steps, Nero made his way back to Fortuna city, wishing he would not have to meet anyone along the way.

Of course, that would never happen. As he passed the gate, he saw one of the guards sigh in disappointment. While his devil side seemed keen on ripping the guard into shreds just to vent Nero's frustrations, Nero simply opted to say something along the lines of "Yeah. I'm still alive. Try and find stronger demons if you want me to disappear!" when a red haired woman rushed towards him. For a moment, Nero was reminded of his dream and he turned his eyes away from the woman, ashamed at the feelings he had remembered. This was the woman he saved. The woman he had loved… Kyrie.

Kyrie simply smiled that refreshing kind smile of hers and said, "Thank god. I was starting to get worried when you didn't return hours ago."

Nero felt a pang of guilt at Kyrie's worried voice. Even though their relationship had return to what may be friendship and pseudo-sibling relationship, Kyrie had always cared about him. She had been the one to end it but had also been the one to keep pressing her presence in Nero's life. At first he had thought she was being cruel but her kindness made his life here in Fortuna bearable. Her existence reminded Nero that there was something worth protecting in this world.

Before he could reply, he saw that man staring intently at him, his eyes showing hostility at Nero and worry towards Kyrie. He had tried to befriend Kyrie's husband. He really did. It just never worked because his husband was part of the order and people in the order held Nero with both displeasure and jealousy. Being friendly with Nero would mean having the other knights against you. With a tired sigh, Nero turned his attention back at Kyrie and smiled apologetically at the woman as he said, "Sorry. I fell asleep."

Kyrie giggled at Nero's reply and Nero's heart ached. Kyrie had never doubted him. She had never seen passed his lies. Or if she did, she still just continued to believe him. With a concerned look, Kyrie asked, "Someone seemed to looking for you. Did you meet that person?'

"Yeah. It was Dante." Nero replied, nodding at Kyrie and his grip on the piece of paper tightened once more.

"Oh?" Kyrie turned a curious gaze towards him before she asked, "Did he want something?"

Nero nodded and said in a nonchalant manner, "Yeah. He wanted me to go to his place and live there."

"Oh." Kyrie's voice sounded as if she understood something.

"I said no." Nero immediately said although he didn't exactly said no to Dante. He smiled at Kyrie as he explained, "I mean… how can I leave this place? Fortuna is my hom-"

"You should go." Kyrie's soft understanding voice stopped the pain forming in Nero's chest as he was about to continue his lie. He stared at her and saw her smiling at him. With a cheerful smile, Kyrie said, "Isn't this what you've been looking for this entire time, Nero?"

"What do you mean?"

Kyrie placed her hands behind her back and looked at the sky, "You… You're not looking at the same direction as me. That's why things couldn't work between us."

"Kyrie…"

"Go, Nero." Kyrie urged, smiling so sweetly at him with glistening eyes. Kyrie tilted her head to the side as she said, "No one's going to stop you."

Before Nero could speak, Kyrie turned her back at him and began to walk away. Nero noticed her shoulders slightly trembling and he could hear her muffled sobs. Nero knew that now he couldn't see her, even though she had given her blessing and had meant it, she was still crying. Without a care to what others might think, Nero ran towards Kyrie and embraced her from behind. He felt Kyrie stiffened at the contact but did not reject him. Her voice trembled as she whispered his name, "Nero…"

Nero rested his head on the back of Kyrie's head as he whispered, "Thank you."

He heard her soft reply and a burden seemed to have lifted from his shoulders at her words, "Good bye, Nero."

.

.

.

Author's End Rants: So... Vergil isn't in this chapter, sorry. He'll be in the next chapter, I promise! And this fic was meant to be a one shot but when I saw the pages, I decided to make cut it into two parts. Then, I realized that the first part was still long so I cut it again and that's why there is no Vergil in this chapter. So, stay tune for the next update: Nero arrives at Devil May Cry.


	2. Brother, your son Kid, your father

Warning: post-DMC2 timeline, use of DMC4 novel's 'theory' of Nero's connection to Dante and Vergil, hints of DantexNero and VergilxNero (if you guys want to see it that way), Dante being a pervert, and maybe OOC-ness but I'm not entirely sure since I really have problems writing Vergil.

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry because if I did… well… Nero would be have ended with both Dante and Vergil.

Author's Notes (feel free to not read): I'm happy that this fic got so many reviews in just a week. Oh, I didn't tell you guys but I was planning on uploading this part when this fic gets 5 reviews or if it's already Friday again (in my country anyway). Guess Friday won -grins-. Thank you for all that have story alert/fav this fic but special thanks to those that reviewed, they make me and my betareader happy (who was pretty giddy over the reviews). Replies to those that reviewed are at the bottom of this chapter.

.

.

Family: "Brother, your son. Kid, your father."

.

.

His journey to Devil May Cry was, at most, uneventful. Some people glared at him the day he set out to leave Fortuna, most probably they've heard of his last moment with Kyrie. It didn't really matter to Nero as long as Kyrie remained unhurt. He could care less of what the people thought about him and he almost shouted at them to go stick their business up their ass and that he was really happy he would no longer be seeing their ugly faces. Of course, Nero didn't say it out loud.

… although his devil side was growling at each glare he received and Nero swore he growled at some of them as well, being caught up with his devil side's attitude for once.

The moment he had arrived at the pier on the other side, he had gotten a cab and told the driver the address that was written in the piece of paper. He was not surprised to see a battered looking building with a huge plank of wood pasted over one part of the wall as if an elephant had rammed the wall and the sign 'Devil May Cry' written in neon lights as he got up the cab after paying the fare. The D kept on flickering and Nero was about to walk towards the small steps leading to the door when it opened with a loud bang. Nero moved aside as a young lady with blond hair walked out with eyes that looked like they were ready to murder anyone that got in her way. She turned back towards the door and shouted, "STUPID DANTE! I hope you get fat eating all those sundaes!"

Nero blinked as he stared at the fuming young lady as she left. Did she just say something about getting fat because of sundaes?

Dante? Getting fat?

Nero shuddered at the mental image… although… it might be very comfortable hugging a chubby Dante.

Nero shook his head furiously, trying to get the image out of his mind.

He did NOT just think about that. Turning to face the door, Nero walked towards the opened door slowly and knocked hesitantly, "Hello?"

"Hey, kid!" Dante greeted him without standing from his relaxed position as he sat on a reclining chair, his feet resting on the desk as he waved a silver spoon at Nero in greeting, "I didn't expect you'll take my offer so soon. You should have called."

Nero rolled his eyes as he walked inside, closing the door behind him as he replied, "You didn't leave your number, dumbass."

"Oh." Dante shrugged nonchalantly as he ate his strawberry sundae, "Must have forgot. Vergil was actually the one who wrote that paper you're holding."

Nero glanced the piece of paper in his hand before smirking, "He probably knew that you'll forget to tell me where to find this place."

"Hey." Dante frowned and got up, "You shouldn't talk to your uncle like that."

Nero stared at Dante for a moment before looking away. With a flat voice, he asked, "Can I just call you Dante? I'm not… exactly here to play family with you."

Then why was he here?

Nero frowned as he tried to think of a proper explanation why.

Wasn't it because he had always wanted to leave Fortuna and Dante had given him a chance… an excuse?

Before Nero could continue his internal interrogation, Dante simply shrugged and replied, "Suit yourself, kid. No one's going to force all of these on you."

Dante's words actually comforted Nero and he looked around. He was in a large room. There was a jukebox by the end of the room which looked like it was ready to fall apart, a couch and a coffee table by the center and the desk and chair Dante had been occupying by the other end of the room. There was a staircase slightly hidden by a wall and another door just behind Nero. The room they were in was clean which had surprised Nero as the older hunter doesn't seem to be the cleaning type. Nero turned to face Dante and commented, "Your place actually looks good."

"'Actually'? What's that suppose to mean?" Dante asked as he frowned at Nero.

Nero shrugged and answered, "I don't know. I guess I was expecting it to be more… scruffy. I mean, you look like the type to hang demon heads all over your wall."

"I did." Dante answered before closing his eyes, "Vergil tore it all down."

"At least your brother has more sense than you." Nero commented, finally noticing that the walls had cracks that look like a lot of things were impaled at them once.

"You both don't understand it!" Dante waved his hands before slumping on the couch.

"What I do understand is how filthy and disgusting it would be to have decaying demon parts on your walls." Nero countered, grinning at Dante. Dante stared at him with wide eyes and Nero frowned as he asked, "What?"

"Vergil said the exact same thing." Dante rolled his eyes and commented, "Like father, like son."

Nero stiffened at the words and looked around once more. As if sensing Nero's thoughts, Dante informed him, "He's not here. He went out to buy groceries."

"Oh." Nero nodded in understanding before asking, "W-What is he like?"

"Who? Vergil?" Dante grinned at Nero and replied in a joking manner, "Almost as gorgeous as me."

Nero rolled his eyes and was about to say a snarky comment when Dante jumped off the couch and said, "Come on. I'll show you your room."

Not really having any objections, Nero silently followed Dante up the stairs. Dante pointed at the doors as they passed by them, "Bathroom… my room… Vergil's room… and –"

Dante stopped at the door next to Dante's room and across Vergil's room. Dante held the door knob and turned it. He grinned as he announced, "Your room."

The room was bare with the exception of a bed, a study table and a closet. The walls and ceiling were an off white color while the floor was made out of garnished wood. Nero walked in and saw there was a window next to the study table, currently being covered by a red curtain. Dante leaned on the door and said, "Sorry it's a bit bland. I wanted to put things in but Vergil insisted we let you decorate it when you move in."

Nero's chest started to beat slightly faster at those words. It was as if both of them knew that Nero would accept their offer. He calmed his beating chest before looking at Dante as he asked once more, "What's your brother like?"

"That question again?" Dante frowned and he crossed his arms as he stared at Nero.

"Don't make any funny comments, Dante. I want the truth." Nero said, turning to face Dante.

Dante shrugged and walked in, sitting on the bed. After a moment of silence, Dante answered, "He's a prideful greedy prick."

Nero stared at Dante as the older man continued, "But he's trying. At least, he's trying to change."

"Not working?" Nero asked as he heard the tired tone that the older man was using.

Dante grimaced but tried to smile as he commented, "He's still making my life miserable, that's for sure."

Nero chuckled and nodded in understanding. Given a chance, he would also try to make Dante's life miserable. He sat on the bed as well, his back leaning onto the back of the older hunter. The warmth coming from the older man seemed to comfort Nero as he heard Dante continue, "He has his bad moments, mostly about people, but he's progressing. I mean, he's not easily angered by Lady now and that's really saying a lot. Plus, he's not planning on opening a portal to the demon world again."

"He actually tried to?" Nero asked in a worried tone. He didn't know Dante's brother but opening a portal to the demon world?

"What can I say? He's one prideful greedy prick. He's very proud of our old man and he wants to be like him." Dante explained before saying seriously, "Kid. Don't give him Yamato, you hear?"

"Hm? Why?" Nero asked, wondering why he couldn't return the katana to its rightful owner. Although he had to admit that Yamato seemed to have become something like an irreplaceable comrade during the years he had stored it in his devil bringer. Even though it was rare for Fortuna to have a demon strong enough that Nero had to summon the demon sword, the presence of the blade in his arm comforted Nero. It was as if a reminder that he wasn't alone.

"He's trying but I don't want him getting tempted by his old sword." Dante turned his head to look at Nero and smiled, "And that sword belongs to you now."

Nero smiled back. Dante's words comforted him. Even if he didn't admit it out loud, losing Yamato would most probably be a painful experience for him. Not because of the power he will lose but because he would lose the comfort Yamato gives him. The younger hunter nodded at Dante and turned to face the older man as he replied, "Thanks. I promise I won't give it to him."

"Good boy." Dante said as he stood, ruffling Nero's hair.

Nero felt his cheeks heat up and his demonic right arm gave off a warm light that could be seen against the fabric of the sling he wore. Although his demonic arm ached to be released, Nero was so used to wearing the sling that the slight discomfort did not matter to him although he didn't enjoy the glow it emitted when he felt a strong emotion… like right now.

He used his left hand to slap Dante's hand away. Trying to glare at the older hunter, he growled, "I'm not a kid."

"Oh~ You're blushing, kid." Dante said in an amused voice as he grinned at the younger man.

"I'm- Oh, shut up!" Nero shouted, turning his back towards Dante. Before they could continue their friendly bickering, they heard the front door open.

"Dante!" A voice coming from downstairs called their attention, irritation obvious at the tone of the voice, "I told you to fix the hole!"

"Great. Mr. Prick is back." Dante said as he rolled his eyes, patting Nero's shoulder briefly and sensing the younger man was rigid, "Come on, kid. I'll introduce you."

"Wa-Wait!" Nero stuttered as Dante grabbed his arm, dragging him towards the door, "I-I'm not ready!"

Dante laughed at his words and grinned as he replied, "Relax, kid. It's not like you're going to the prom."

As they began to descend the stairs, Dante shouted, "Hey, Vergil! Guess who decided to live with us."

Nero wanted to run back to his room, although his devil side was growling at him for being a coward. Unlike Nero who would rather delay the inevitable meeting with Dante's twin, his devil side seemed to be eager to meet the man. Knowing that Dante had a strong hold on his arm, Nero could only resign to his fate and peeked from behind Dante. The man in front of them had his back turned towards them but he had the same white hair as Dante and Nero. The man replied as he closed the door in a cool calm tone that held a hint of exasperation, "I have no desire to play your childish games, brother. If it is the demon that dared to use our mother's appearance, then she is welcome to stay as long as she dresses decently-"

Dante rolled his eyes as he commented, "With you bitching about it, she'll just do the opposite to annoy you…"

"-and if it is Mary then she is free to stay as long as not one of her bullets destroy something in this house while trying to hit you." The man continued as if he did not hear Dante's comment although his annoyance was better heard once he spoke the name 'Mary'.

"And Lady will try to hit you too if you keep calling her by that name." Dante commented once more before grinning, "It's neither of them though. Come on, kid. Greet your papa."

Nero let out a yelp as he was pulled by the hand holding his arm. Before Nero could react, the hand around his arm moved to his back and he was pushed towards Vergil. Nero stumbled for a few steps before he managed to catch his balance. Nero looked up at the same time Vergil turned around, their eyes finding the other's eyes. Dante grinned as he said in a carefree manner, "Vergil, your son. Nero, your father."

Nero stared at Vergil. He looked identical to Dante but he had this cold emotionless expression on his face. His hair was pushed away from his face and his ice colored eyes gave off a sense of superiority as opposed to Dante's playfulness. Nero tore his eyes away from Vergil's face and saw that Vergil's attire was opposed to Dante's flamboyant fashion sense. He wore a simply dark blue-gray coat as opposed to Dante's trademark red trench coat but his pose placed a majestic presence to his simple attire. Nero turned to face Vergil once more when he heard the older man's cool voice, "So, you're Nero?"

Nero nodded, his eyes never leaving the older man's face. So this man was supposed to be his father? He wondered what it would have been like to grow up with this man. His devil side seemed pleased by the information, relishing the power it senses coming from Vergil. While Dante gave off a power that his devil side desires to challenge, Nero felt both admiration and fear emitting from his devil side as Vergil's power assaulted it. Before Nero could open his mouth, the older man began walking pass him. Nero stared at the space Vergil had preoccupied a short while ago and bit his bottom lip.

What was he expecting?

That the older man would capture him in an embrace and say he was sorry that he could not be there for Nero?

Nero wasn't kidding himself. He didn't expect something like that when he walked out of Fortuna. But he can't deny a part of him, that blasted small part of him, wanted something…

"Vergil…" Nero heard Dante hissed his twin's name, wondering why there was a hint of anger emitting from the red clad hunter.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Nero heard Vergil's voice and turned his head, wondering if that statement was meant for Dante. Vergil was looking at him and Nero's breath hitched as Vergil asked him, "You don't mind pasta, do you?"

Nero couldn't stop the smile that was forming on his lips as he shook his head, "I don't mind."

Vergil nodded. He walked to the right and opened the door where Nero surmised the kitchen was. Dante grinned and was about to lie down on the couch when he heard Vergil's voice from the kitchen, "Fix the hole, Dante, or I'm going to tell that pizza place not to deliver any pizza here until I say so."

Dante groaned and shouted, "Fine!"

Nero couldn't help but snicker at how Dante was being handled. He wanted to rub it in on the older hunter's face by saying 'so who's the kid here again?' but stopped himself as he followed Dante towards the hole. Dante crouched and began putting cemented bricks on the hole. Nero crouched next to Dante and asked, "What happened?"

"Big ugly demon didn't know how to use the door." Dante said in a nonchalant manner before grinning as he placed another brick, "The month just isn't complete unless one of those stupid demons try and hit this place."

"So I should be ready to fight demons in this place too?" Nero asked with a playful smile on his lips. Although he was a bit annoyed that the place he was staying wasn't exactly safe, he found anticipation at the idea. At least he wouldn't be bored like he was in Fortuna but he still playfully commented, "Not really homey, you know?"

Dante grinned at Nero as he placed another brick, "Just think of it as our monthly bonding session. Others like drinking beer while watching football, we like beating demons dumb enough to attack us in our own home."

Nero grinned back at Dante's words, finding it funny while his devil side found it the perfect way to bond with the older men. Nero actually wanted to see the other twin fight, wondering if he was as elegant as Dante was flashy. To Nero, Vergil seemed to be the type to use graceful precise movements. As if to destroy Dante's enjoyment, they heard Vergil's voice inform them from the kitchen, "I plan on making a hex to keep the demons from this place."

"What?" There was a look of childish betrayal in Dante's face that Nero had to bite his bottom lip to not laugh as the older man continued, "You can't do that! This is our bonding time! How are we suppose to bond if you do that, Vergil?"

"How about drinking beer while watching football?" Nero joked which earned him a glare from Dante. He wanted to tell the older man that he had been looking forward to the 'monthly bonding sessions' but he couldn't help but push the older man's buttons.

"Kid, go to your dad." Dante pointed at the direction of the kitchen. Nero's joyful mood came to an abrupt end at his words.

"But-"

"Go!" Dante said with a look that seemed to say: 'do as I say or I'll kick your ass to hell'.

Nero growled and stood, hissing at Dante, "Jackass."

"Love you too, kid." Dante said with a grin and Nero blushed once more. He turned around and walked towards the kitchen as fast as he could, mentally kicking himself for blushing again. It was almost as if any words Dante would say to him would make him react without his consent.

When he arrived at the kitchen, which was separated from the dining room by a counter, he saw Vergil chopping some herbs Nero didn't really know the name. All he knew was that it made dishes smell nicer and more appetizing when it was put in. Nero walked till he was a few feet away from Vergil and asked nervously, "Can I do anything to help?"

"Take that thing off." Vergil ordered in a cold voice.

"Huh?"

"The sling." Vergil clarified, turning his head slightly to look at Nero. Nero looked at the sling he had put on to hide his demonic right hand. Vergil turned his attention back at what he was doing as he commented, "You should be proud of it."

"Proud?" Nero couldn't stop the venom that decorated the word. Had Vergil said those words after the Savior incident, Nero would have agreed since he believed that his demonic arm was a gift given to destroy the demons. But years have passed and all that was left were the distrustful hate-filled eyes of Fortuna's men and the worried frightened eyes of the city's women.

Before any of them could speak, they heard Dante's voice shouting at Nero, "Vergil's in love with his demon blood! Don't take it personally, kid!"

In love with his demon blood?

Vergil scoffed and glared at the door, as if his glare would go pass the door and go to Dante as he hissed, "And you're in love with your inferior human blood."

Vergil turned around once more and placed the chopped herbs in the sauce as he said, "That arm is not something you should hide. It's something you should be proud of. It is your power."

Nero almost didn't hear Vergil's next words as the blue clad twin had said it so softly, "It makes you, you."

Nero's eyes fell on the sling, his left hand gripping it tightly. He was reminded by Kyrie's words back then. It was almost as if Vergil was saying the same thing. He should be proud of his arm. He shouldn't be afraid of what others think. It was similar to how Dante made him feel. The red clad twin acted as if there was nothing wrong with having a demonic limb for an arm. Dante acted like Nero was normal. Vergil, on the other hand, acted as if his demonic arm was a blessing, something Nero should be proud of.

Nero was at loss.

After years of getting those distrustful eyes of Fortuna, Vergil's words seemed like a gift and a torture at the same time. It was a gift because Nero had always wanted someone to tell him that he should be proud of the demonic hand that had saved his life again and again. It was torture because it felt like it was years too late. He was too hurt by the words and looks he had to endure for years. Nero stiffened when he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Dante smiling at him.

While Vergil would make Nero feel pride and confidence, Dante made him feel comforted and safe. Dante ruffled Nero's hair once more, making Nero growl in response but his chest stopped aching because of the contact. He heard Dante tell Vergil, "I'm done, your holy prick."

Vergil glared at Dante before returning to mixing the sauce as he ordered, "Clean up, Dante. I am not letting you eat like that."

"Yes, yes." Dante said in mocked respect and he walked away but stopped by the door, leaning on it as he grinned at Nero, "Hey kid. Make yourself useful and prepare the table."

Nero narrowed his eyes at Dante's words but simply nodded, mumbling, "I'm not a kid."

"Plates are in the cabinet. But you'll need both of your hands to get them-" Dante's grin grew as he walked away, "-considering your height."

Nero glared at where Dante had been leaning onto before walking towards Vergil. He frowned as he noticed that he had to stand on his tip toe just to grab the cabinet's knob. As he opened the cabinet door, Vergil glanced at him before saying, "Use both of your hands. I do not want to buy plates once more. I had to replace them just a week ago."

Nero frowned but removed his sling, not wanting to cause problems to the cold twin. If it was Dante, he would have challenged the older man but with Vergil? He didn't want to make Vergil angry at him although Nero didn't understand why he felt that way though. Nero grabbed the plates and placed them carefully at the corner as he asked, "What happened to the last ones?"

Vergil sighed as he answered, a frown marring his face, "Dante used them as projectiles when a gang of Blitz attacked us while eating lunch."

"Is it a weekly thing? The whole demon visiting your house?" Nero asked with a frown. Although he liked the idea of demons going to their slaughter voluntarily, he didn't like Blitz. He always hated how fast they were and how he had to shower them with bullets before he could chop them off. They were as bad as the Cutlasses, demons Nero couldn't help but curse at while they swam around him.

"No. They followed Dante because of the demon blood all over him, thanks to that blasted mission Mary had given him." Vergil replied, his frown turning into annoyance as he remembered how the woman had tried to shoot Vergil with a bazooka because he had said 'Hello, Mary'…

And Dante wondered why he couldn't hold a conversation with the woman!

Sometimes, his twin's ignorance frightened Vergil. He could swear Dante would be willing to lock him with that annoying woman if he didn't try to speak to her at least once every time she visited.

"Um… Vergil?" Vergil turned his head to look at the young man next to him, staring at him curiously, "You look like you were going to kill something."

Oh. If Dante did try and lock him up with that woman, he was going to kill Dante, that's for sure… but not in front of Nero. No. That would not be a good idea. From what he heard from his twin, Nero was the emotional type.

Vergil simply shook his head as he said, "I was thinking of something… very unpleasant. Do not worry about it."

"Okay." Nero nodded and grabbed the plates. Before he could move, Vergil placed three forks on the top plate silently. Once Vergil's attention was back to the sauce, Nero finally concluded that he could bring these to the dining table. He walked towards the dining room and placed the plates in front of the chairs, noticing that there were only three chairs around the round table.

As he placed the forks next to the plates, Nero heard Vergil's voice, "Water or juice?"

Nero turned to face him and saw Vergil by the refrigerator, one of his hands was around the door of the refrigerator while he looked at the younger man. Nero replied as he walked back to the kitchen, "Water's fine."

Vergil took out a pitcher of water and closed the refrigerator door. He handed the pitcher to Nero by the counter and Nero took it in his hands, looking down as his hands briefly touched Vergil's fingers. Vergil raised an eyebrow at Nero's reaction but did not say anything as the young man walked towards the dining table with the pitcher in his hands. Vergil turned the stove off and took out the pasta that he had been drying in a container by the sink. Vergil sprinkled olive oil in a circular movement on the pasta, using two forks to mix the oil to the pasta. When he noticed Nero walking back towards him, Vergil opened another cabinet and took out three drinking glasses. He placed them by the counter and Nero took them without question but the older man noticed the confusion and amusement in the young man's eyes as he looked at the colors of the drinking glasses.

"I guess the red one is Dante's?" Nero finally asked, waving the red drinking glass slightly.

"Yes. Dante likes to sit on the chair that overlooks the kitchen." Vergil informed him, frowning as he remembered how his twin had made it a point that he should always sit there so that he could see if one of the women making his life miserable was planning on shooting him when they come barging in.

Nero nodded and asked as he walked towards the table, holding the three drinking glasses in his arms, "So… is the blue one yours?"

"Yes. You can place it on the chair you will not be using." Vergil replied in a nonchalant manner as he placed the sauce in a separate bowl.

Nero turned to look at Vergil for a moment. Was it the older man's roundabout way of saying Nero could sit in any of the two chairs and he wouldn't mind? Or maybe...

Nero rolled his eyes at the thought.

Yeah, right.

It was just a sitting arrangement. There was no reason for it to be more than that. Nero placed the purple drinking glass, which he assumed was his, on the table facing the small window. If Dante was guarding the door, he would guard the window. And, for some reason, Nero knew that Vergil wouldn't be surprised by a demon charging the window. Maybe it was the cold collected demeanor Vergil presented. It appeared to Nero that nothing would ever faze the cold son of Sparda. As Nero was placing the blue drinking glass on the last chair, Vergil walked towards the dining room, placing the bowl of pasta and the bowl of sauce on the table. Nero watched as the older man grabbed the pitcher of water and began pouring water on the red drinking glass. Nero scratched the side of his nose with his finger as he asked hesitantly, "Should I call Dante?"

"There is no need. He will be coming down shortly. Sit." Vergil ordered and Nero immediately sat on his chair, surprised at how easily Vergil could control his body. Nero stared at Vergil as he began pouring water on the purple drinking glass.

Noticing Nero's stare, Vergil moved his eyes to look at Nero as he asked, "What?"

"Huh? Uh… Well…" Nero looked away, embarrassed that he was caught staring at the older man. Placing his hands on his lap, he replied in a soft voice, "Nothing. I was just… You look very elegant even though you're just pouring water."

"Kid, Vergil makes cleaning using a mop look elegant." Nero and Vergil turned their attention to the door where Dante was grinning at them before he walked towards them.

Vergil frowned as he noticed that his brother was only wearing a pair of black leather pants. As Vergil walked towards his sit, he scolded his brother, "Dante, how many times must I tell you to wear appropriate clothes during meal time."

Dante rolled his eyes and he walked to his sit, deliberately stopping at the back of Nero's sit as he replied, "Oh, come on, Vergil. Just be happy I put on pants this time."

Vergil let out a low hiss, glaring at his twin as if he wanted to kill him. Dante simply grinned as Nero asked while he was placing his glass by his lips, "Why? What did you wear last time?"

Dante waited until Nero's lips touched the glass, water slipping in his mouth, before he leaned in and replied in a low voice, "Nothing."

Nero immediately choked, coughing as he placed his left hand over his mouth, a blush appearing on his face. Dante laughed at the reaction and sat on his chair, grinning at his brother's murderous glare. Before Vergil could stab his brother with the fork in front of him, Nero shouted at Dante, "You perverted old man!"

Dante laughed at Nero's red cheeks and poked the young man's nose as he joked, "Aw, come on, kid. It's just fun messing with you."

Vergil rolled his eyes and shook his head, finally turning his attention at the pitcher of water. He began pouring water on the blue drinking glass as Nero handed the bowl of pasta to Dante with a glare, "So, you weren't naked?"

"He was." Vergil replied with an annoyed tone.

"You're a pervert, you know that?" Nero hissed at Dante, who was placing a decent amount of pasta on his plate. Dante grinned at the glare Nero was giving him because it looked similar to Vergil's own glare… only cuter because of the way the young man's lips seemed to form a pout.

Dante was about to comment about it when Vergil commented as he passed the bowl of sauce to Dante while Dante passed the bowl of pasta to Nero, "He is also a lazy man who would rather let this place smell like garbage than clean."

"Hah. He probably just order take-outs before you got here, huh?" Nero asked Vergil with a grin as he scooped the pasta and placed it on his plate while Dante was pouring sauce on his pasta.

"Oh yes. I almost fainted when I saw how disgusting and filthy this place was." Vergil replied with a smirk as he received the bowl of pasta Nero had handed him.

Dante rolled his eyes as he handed the bowl of sauce to Nero, "Oh, so this is how it's going to be from now on? 2 against 1? Like father, like son, huh?"

Dante mentally smacked his head as he felt the awkward tension around the dining table, the two other white haired men with him now wearing emotionless expressions on their face.

Good job, Dante. They were getting along and you just had to open your big fat mouth.

Dante cleared his throat and looked at Nero with a grin as he said, "Someone called a while back about a demon nest by the outskirts of this town. From the description, it sounds like a gang of Wraiths. Want to join me in blowing those suckers?"

Nero turned to look at Dante as he handed the bowl of sauce to Vergil, "Wraiths? What kind of demons are they?"

"Oh, that's right. You've never seen them before. They appeared in this world because of Temen-ni-gru." Dante noticed Vergil seemed to tense slightly and tried to change the subject by grinning, pointing at Nero with his forefinger and thumb out, mimicking a gun, as he said, "Anyway. They carry these bombs that blow up when you fire at them. If you blow it in the right time, the poor suckers would take their comrades with them and you might get to see a chain reaction."

Nero's face seemed to light up at Dante's description like a child wanting to try out a new toy, "When are you going there?"

"Tonight. I figured it would be nicer to see them blow up at night." Dante replied as he sipped the water in his drinking glass.

Vergil frowned as he placed the bowl on the table as he asked, "Did you not promise to accompany that young lady somewhere tonight, Dante?"

"Patty?" Dante smiled sheepishly as he replied, "Yeah. I cancelled on her and she stormed out of this place."

"Was she the girl that shouted something about you getting fat because of sundaes?" Nero asked as he began twirling the pasta around his fork, trying to focus on the memory of the fuming blond haired young lady he saw when he was about to enter Devil May Cry rather than the image his mind had conjured due to her words.

"Yup, that's the one." Dante nodded as he took a mouthful of pasta in his mouth, grimacing as he remembered how Patty almost threw his precious strawberry sundae out of frustration.

"There is no wonder there are many women out for your life, brother." Vergil commented, grimacing as he noticed the smudge of sauce around the right corner of Dante's lips.

Dante rolled his eyes and turned to look at Nero who had his fork in his mouth as he asked, "So, what about it, kid? What to join me later?"

Nero turned to look at Dante with his fork still in his mouth, nodding with excitement dancing in his eyes. Nero removed the fork from his mouth and smirked as he said, "Don't worry, old man. I'll watch your back."

Dante couldn't help but reply, "Kid, I know I have a sexy back but-"

"Not that, PERVERT!" Nero shouted as Dante tilted his head to the side, dodging the fork aimed at his right eye and the fork got embedded to the wall behind Dante. Nero turned to look at where the fork had come from, seeing Vergil with a menacing glare directed at Dante. Nero's entire body shivered as he felt Vergil's devil side hissing menacingly at Dante.

"Enough, Dante." Vergil ordered with narrowed eyes.

"Fine. Fine." Dante raised his hands in a surrendering motion, looking at the fork behind him as he said, "Damn, Vergil. That kind of force would have ripped my eyeball out of my head."

"That was my plan." Vergil replied vehemently as he got up, walking towards the kitchen to get another fork.

"Love you too, bro." Dante said sarcastically as he took the fork out of the wall.

Not knowing how to react, Nero simply returned to eating the pasta.

Now he was seriously wondering if living with the Sparda twins was such a good idea.

.

.

.

Author's End Notes: Yes, there are only three parts so the third part is the last part which would be set a few months after Nero starts to live in Devil May Cry. And… I love the dining table scene.

.

Replies to The Reviews Corner:

SirenaLoreley: I hope you liked Vergil's lack of reaction since he had been expecting Nero anyway and Vergil feels like the type of person who would look like nothing faze him then, when he's alone, that's when he starts to rage about things (like how we see him frustrated when the gate isn't opening in DMC3). And thank you for pointing out the mistake last chapter. It did seem like I used it too much so I changed the 'older man' parts in the first chapter. -grins-

MYV 382: Me too! I like it when they act all protective and mother-like with one another (especially if it's Nero scolding Dante -grins-)

Hey Its Melmel: Well... This is a 'one shot' and it's only hinted but maybe if I get a lot of people requesting it, I might make it happen... maybe~... But orphan Nero is so sad to imagine. When I try to imagine it, I want to adopt him! And Kyrie, although I don't really like the fact that she's just a walking damsel in distress plot device, feels more like a sister/mother figure to me since Nero is an orphan so he would want to have a maternal figure in his life. I don't know. I just never thought of them as a couple. So I write Kyrie as an understanding mother/sister figure. And thank you for faving this fic. I hope I don't disappoint you. -smiles sheepishly-

AnimeCrazedGirl7: I seem to remember a fic with Vergil being Nero's dad here in fanfiction but it was... uhh... I don't remember the name but it was dark and it was DxN and VxN. Thank you for liking my fic and I do hope you would love this. Oh. And I hope I didn't make you wait too long. -smiles apologetically-


	3. Father, Son and Uncle?

Warning: post-DMC2 timeline, use of DMC4 novel's 'theory' of Nero's connection to Dante and Vergil, hints of DantexNero and VergilxNero (if you guys want to see it that way), Dante being a pervert, and definitely OOC-ness on Vergil's part.

Disclaimer: If I own Devil May Cry, I wouldn't have any problems finishing Dante Must Die mode, right? (for those playing it in the PC, don't play it while you have an application that pops windows or alerts... the game minimizes but doesn't pause... -cries-)

Author's Notes (feel free to not read): On a happier note, you guys get an early update because I feel happy since this fic got 10 reviews! (although the last review was from my beta reader who could have just talked to me about it in person -glares-). Anyway... this is the last chapter of Family -sniff-sniff- and I have an announcement by the end of this chapter. Oh! And replies to those who reviewed this fanfic is below... before the announcement... (don't even guess what the announcement is, it's pretty easy to guess... wait... did I just subconsciously made you guys think about the announcement?)

.

Family: "Father, Son and… Uncle?"

.

Nero may have just spent a few months living with the twins but he learned early on to abide to a few… no… to a lot of unwritten rules. There were so many rules that Nero swore he could write a whole book about it but there were some more important than those. Like…

_Always keep a weapon near especially when the hex needs to be recast._

Nero learned it the hard way when he woke up one night because of gunshots. His devil bringer was glowing brightly, telling him that demons had invaded their home once more. He had left his sword, Red Queen, downstairs because he had been cleaning it early so he only had his revolver on the table next to the bed. Before he could grab it, a demon had crashed into the window, immediately lunging at Nero. Nero was tackled to the ground, his demonic right arm being his only weapon at the moment and, during his struggle, Nero noticed the demon shared similarities to that of an Assault but looked more reptilian with its dark green scales. Nero managed to punch the demon with his right hand before rushing towards the table where his revolver rested. Before he could grab it, his ankle was pulled by the demon, its swollen left hand gripping his ankle with such force that Nero couldn't help but scream in pain. His scream seemed to have alerted the two older men and they had rushed inside Nero's room. Nero could only stare at both awe and fear as the demon was ripped apart by bullets coming from Dante's most valued twin pistols and by countless blue small sword-shaped manifestation of Vergil's demonic power.

The look of pure anger in the twins' eyes had both unnerved and calmed him. He couldn't understand it but seeing the anger in their eyes made Nero realize that he was safe.

... But he still began sleeping with Red Queen propped against the wall next to his bed.

_When Vergil starts shouting, it is best to leave the vicinity as soon as possible unless one wishes to be part of a bloody 'brotherly' fight._

The first time he heard Vergil shout, it was about Dante's recklessness during the mission Nero took off with the red-clad hunter. There had been a slippery demon that made a nest in an abandoned mansion two towns to the west of the city they lived in. Nero had accompanied Dante and they were able to track down the demon. The demon had tried to slip away by using the nearby railway and they had chased after it. Dante had suggested they just rushed in and hack the demon to pieces, a plan Nero had agreed to because he had been tired and frustrated at how long they had ran all over the abandoned mansion just to catch the damn demon. The plan worked but Nero was bitten in the process. His memory of the events that happened afterwards was hazy. All he remembered was that he couldn't move his body and he felt like he was on fire. He remembered Vergil shouting and the feeling of anger coming from the cold twin's devil side. He remembered Trish whispering to him that she would take care of him and the distant growls of the twins' devil side as Nero felt the devil sides' desire to rip each other apart.

When he had returned to the office in good health, thanks to Trish knowing how to cure the curse the demon had placed on him, he found the entire first floor in a messy state. The only thing remaining intact was the jukebox. Everything else was destroyed and some of the walls had huge slashes and holes. There was even dried blood on the walls, on the ceiling and on the floor. Trish had warned him not to talk about what had happened so when he saw Vergil on the kitchen while Dante was sitting on his chair in the dining room, although Nero was surprised that the kitchen had escaped the carnage after what he saw in the living room, Nero had simply smiled at them and asked what was for breakfast. Vergil and Dante had looked at him for a moment before Vergil replied to his question in his usual collected voice while Dante grinned at him as he usually did.

That's when Nero knew that everything was normal when he got back. The only thing abnormal was the frightening state of the living room which only lasted for a day since Dante was ordered to clean everything up while Nero and Vergil bought some new sets of furniture.

_When Lady is in, keep Vergil out of her way. If impossible, leave as soon as Vergil says the name 'Mary'._

The first time he met the woman called Lady, Nero had been unnerved at how she had stared at him intently. The stare was focused on his face, not on his demonic arm. Had she been staring at Nero's demonic right arm, Nero wouldn't have cared since he was use to it but the woman kept staring at his face and it was unnerving him. Dante had joked about Lady's actions as if he was trying to stop the woman from staring at Nero but the woman just ignored Dante.

The woman finally stopped staring at him when Vergil told her in a cool voice, "Stop staring, Mary. You're making Nero uncomfortable."

Nero had been surprised when Dante pulled him towards him and they both ducked underneath the desk as they heard Lady's voice shout, "Stop calling me by that name!"

The next sounds Nero heard were a barrage of bullets that seemed to have lasted for at least five minutes. When they got out of the desk, Lady had walked out and slammed the door loudly. Nero saw Vergil by the stairs, swiping his hair with one hand to return his hair back to its usual style. With a sigh, Vergil narrowed his eyes as he hissed, "I can never get along with that woman."

Nero saw Dante roll his eyes as he mumbled, "You could if you just stop calling her by that name."

_Never tell Vergil how valuable guns are._

When he had made the mistake of telling Dante how valuable his double barreled revolver, Blue Rose, was to him while Vergil was in the room, Vergil had looked at him with a look that made Nero feel as if he had did something wrong. Before he could ask what he did wrong, Vergil had begun lecturing about how the sword was the 'soul of a true warrior' or something similar to that to both Dante and Nero.

Nero had hissed at Dante because it was entirely his fault. Nero wouldn't have said how important Blue Rose was to him if Dante didn't take it without his permission. Dante had just shrugged and grinned at Nero as he noticed how ashamed the young man was due to Vergil's lecture. While Dante liked pressing his brother's buttons just to see the different emotions Vergil could make as oppose to his usual stoic face even if it means receiving his brother's wrath, Nero seemed to hate the idea of being in Vergil's bad side and Dante enjoyed seeing the way Nero would look so sad, his lips forming a small pout as he looked at the floor, unable to meet Vergil's gaze.

_Do not, under any circumstances, leave Patty alone in the office… ever._

The first time he saw the entire office filled with stuffed toys, frills and other girly materials, he had thought Dante was the one behind it. It seemed like something the red-clad hunter would do just to annoy Vergil. But then he heard Dante screaming Patty's name as the young lady ran away from the fuming younger twin. Nero saw Vergil sigh as he stood next to him, shaking his head as he mumbled, "This is the last time we are leaving that girl in here without supervision."

Nero didn't understand the gravity of the situation until he had seen his room. He never had a reason to lock it before but seeing the eye-hurting pink room and Nero remembered how both surprise and anger mixed together when he saw that even his mahogany closet was painted pink made him see red. It was a different pink from the light pink of the first floor. It was BABY PINK.

He was sure Vergil had been amused when he had run after Dante and Patty, shouting and cursing at the young lady.

_And never, for the love of all that is good and holy, eat the last slice of pizza…_

… _or any strawberry sundae just lying around…_

… _or even drink the last can of tomato juice…_

Okay, so the last three rules were not really that important to others but they were damn important to Nero. The last time he had eaten the last slice of pizza, Dante had tackled him to the couch, pinning him by grabbing his wrists. Nero swore the look at Dante's face was frightening. The older man looked like he was going to eat Nero. Thankfully, Vergil had heard Nero's frantic (girlish) scream and had thrown Dante off of Nero. What happened afterwards was a very, very bloody brotherly fight that Nero considered himself a very lucky person by getting thrown out of the door because of the shockwave the twin's devil trigger emitted. He spent the following week with Trish and they had to buy a new set of furniture for the living room again. Nero was seriously curious how the hell the jukebox had survived this long.

But, even though living with the sons of Sparda was difficult and there had been times that his body hurts like hell and he had headaches that made him see red but, for some reason, Devil May Cry was more of a home than Fortuna ever was. Sure, the Sparda twins were crazy but they stop before things escalated too far… most of the time. And, as much as Nero will never admit it out loud, the two insane brothers were more of a family to him than Kyrie's family ever was.

But he'd rather die than call Dante 'uncle'.

Vergil…

He might call 'father'…

Maybe…

Actually…

Nero shook his head furiously.

No. It was too embarrassing. And the older man had never given off any indication that he wanted Nero to call him 'father'. There was no indication that Vergil considered Nero as a son.

And Nero was a bit sad about it… maybe…

Nero shook his head once more and took a deep breath, trying to clear his head. He knocked before turning the knob to Vergil's room. The older son of Sparda never seemed to mind Nero just opening the door after knocking. Nero cautiously looked around and saw Vergil by the couch, reading a book. Vergil looked up to face Nero and Nero asked, "I'm going out to buy oil for Red Queen. You want something?"

"No. I am fine." Vergil replied, closing the book he was reading.

"Okay." Nero nodded and was about to close the door when he heard Vergil call his name.

"Nero." Vergil placed the book he was reading on the table.

"Yeah?" Nero answered, turning to face Vergil once more. Vergil got up and walked towards Nero. Nero blinked when he felt Vergil's hands on his shoulder, keeping him still while Nero's right demonic hand still around the door knob. Nero looked at Vergil curiously as he said, "Vergil?"

Nero's eyes widened as he felt a pair of warm lips on his forehead, his face turning hot and red because of the contact. Nero backed away, letting go of the door knob as he stuttered, "Wh-What?"

Vergil simply stared at Nero as the younger man gaped at him like he had a second head or…

Nero took out his revolver from its holster and aimed it at Vergil. With a blushing face, Nero hissed, "Who are you and what did you do to Vergil?"

The older man simply continued to stare at him for a moment. As Nero was about to pull the trigger, he was surprised to hear Vergil chuckle softly. Nero blinked at the older man's actions, his mind not functioning correctly as he simply stared at the older man as he picked up the book he was reading a while ago. Noticing Nero was still staring at him with the young man's beautiful revolver aimed at the older man's head, Vergil sighed and informed him, "I remember our mother doing that to both me and Dante."

"Eh?" Nero could only mutter a syllable. He knew well enough that he should never bring up the topic of the twin's parents… especially their mother.

The one time he heard Dante mutter something about their mother, Vergil had hissed something back that Nero couldn't hear because he had been at the living room while the two had been in the kitchen and Nero felt the older twin's devil side growl in anger. He was afraid the twins would fight again but Vergil simply walked out of the kitchen and went to his room, locking the door behind him. He didn't come out until the next day when Dante and Nero almost burned the house trying to cook. Vergil didn't even give any indication about how he acted the day before and Dante never brought it up.

"She said… it's her way of showing we were a family. That no matter what happens to us today or tomorrow; we will always be a family." Vergil explained further, his eyes seemingly distant. Nero noticed a hint of pain in the older man's eyes but it was gone before Nero could know for certain that it wasn't just his mind playing tricks on him, making him see Vergil as a compassionate man.

Vergil was not a compassionate man. He did not care about humans and he has no qualms with hurting Dante to the point of his brother dying but he had never acted that way towards Nero. Nero always felt that Vergil kept him at arm's length, far enough that Nero does not understand if he was important to the older man but near enough that Nero knows that Vergil would not think twice of helping him. The older man would do the same for Dante, albeit he would probably frown and berate his younger twin for being weak enough that he needed to be saved.

Nero stopped his train of thought as he heard Vergil continue in his cool voice, "I thought it would be an adequate way of expressing what I feel. If I have offended you for not acting my usual self, blame it on Dante. He had been pestering me about showing you how I feel. It must have been strange…"

Nero was struck silent again by Vergil's explanation. How the hell could you reply to that?

Wait…

If that action was their mother's way of showing the twins they were family, did that mean…

"D-Does that mean… you treat me as family?" Nero asked unsurely, his voice cracking involuntarily.

Vergil walked towards Nero, staring at Nero's eyes seriously as he replied, "I know it is not my place to ask of you to treat me as your father, much less a family but you are important to me, Nero."

"There is no need for you to return my feelings. I… do not have the right to ask anything of you." Vergil said, turning his eyes to the side. Nero, once more, was struck silent. It was as if the blue-clad son of Sparda was trying to make Nero forget what it was like to speak. There were so many things he wanted to say but there was one important thing he knew he must do.

The look on Vergil's face was so unlike him that Nero couldn't find the words to express himself. All he could do was act.

Maybe it was too late to call Vergil his father. Maybe their relationship was already too complicated to be a father and son relationship. But…

Vergil seemed mildly surprised when he felt Nero's shaky demonic hand on his arm. Nero pulled Vergil's arm, forcing the older man to bow slightly. Nero stood on his tip toe and kissed the older man's forehead briefly. Once he pulled away, Nero immediately let go of Vergil and he looked at the floor, blushing as he mumbled so softly that Vergil would have not heard it had he not been near the young man, "You're… also important to me…"

"Nero…" Nero's blush intensified as he heard the older man call his name.

He backed away from the older man and stuttered, "I-I-I'm going out, okay? I'll be back before dinner!"

Nero ran out of Vergil's room, leaving Vergil to stare at Nero's retreating form as he placed his hand where he had felt the young man's lips. As Nero descended the stairs, a small smile appeared on Vergil's lips and he went back to his room, feeling more relaxed than he was before.

If Vergil was amused and comforted by Nero's actions, the young man, on the other hand, was a mess. He was torn between berating himself for acting in such a girlish way or going back to Vergil's room and actually telling the older man how he felt that the two older men were his family already and that Vergil did deserve to ask anything from Nero.

Even his mind was a mess. The only thing Nero knew was that he needed to get out for a while and clear his head. Staying in their home while Vergil was just upstairs would not calm him down.

Oh. He just called Devil May Cry 'their home'.

Nero shook his head furiously as he rushed towards the door. Before he could grab the door knob, the door opened and Nero saw Dante and Trish on the other side with Dante holding the door knob, looking both tired yet contented at the same time. Trish had come in earlier to invite Dante on a job. It seemed like an easy clean up job from Trish's description but Nero had guessed Dante would be back home late at night.

Oh, of course, time was against Nero at the moment. It just had to make him see the other son of Sparda that he considered as family while running away to clear his head so that he wouldn't make a fool out of himself in front of the older son of Sparda.

Great.

Just great.

"Hey, kid. Going out?" Dante asked as he stared at Nero. He noticed Nero was just staring at him like he was a deer about to get crushed by a car, his entire face red. Dante frowned as he asked, "You okay, kid? Your face is red. Do you have fever or something?"

Now, any other time and Dante would have teased Nero because of his red face but the confusion and surprise in the young man's eyes worried Dante. The last time he saw Nero like that, he had been cursed by the demon they had defeated and it was not a pleasant reminder.

He did not want his brother trying to kill him again because of Nero's health.

"No! I'm fine!" Nero shouted, rubbing his cheeks with his hands. If Nero's wish was the get rid of the red color on his face, he only made it worse by rubbing his cheeks.

"You sure, kid?" Dante asked and reached out to touch Nero's shoulder.

"I'm fine! I'm just going out!" Nero shouted once more, evading Dante's hand as he walked past the older hunter. He noticed Trish looking at them with an amused expression in her face as she crossed her arms, seemingly enjoying the show.

"Woah. Okay, okay." Dante turned to face Nero and he raised his hands in a surrendering motion. First the feisty younger man was looking like a lost child and then he looked as if he was ready to bite Dante's head off. Dante shook his head as he thought about how the kid had some serious mood swings. Noticing that Nero was just standing in front of him, Dante leaned towards the young man as he called out, "Nero?"

"Dammit!" Nero hissed and he turned around, grabbing Dante's arm with his human hand. Dante stumbled a bit at the young man's forceful tug and Nero took it as his chance to kiss Dante's forehead.

To say he was surprise would be an understatement. Dante just stood there, seemingly frozen. The way his spine was arched, Nero and Dante were looking at each other's faces and the permanent red color of Nero's face seemed to have grown brighter as Nero looked away, mumbling, "T-Thank you…"

What?

What did he do that the kid was saying thank you?

Why did the kid kiss his forehead?

Oh, what the hell.

Dante placed his hands on Nero's cheeks, forcing the young man to look at him. Before Nero could speak, Dante placed his lips on Nero's forehead, kissing it softly. Nero forgot to breathe as he felt Dante's warm lips on his forehead. Dante continued to press his lips on Nero's forehead for a moment before finally pulling back, staring at the young man's face as he whispered, "Nero…"

Nero saw Dante leaning forward, their noses about to touch.

What was happening?

If Dante continued to lean forward, they would-

Without thinking, Nero raised his demonic right hand and attacked Dante with a powerful right hook. Dante flew and Trish whistled. Nero turned to look at her and she smiled, "That was a nice right hook."

Nero couldn't even find any words to say to woman. Without another word, Nero ran away from them. Dante fell back to the ground with a very disturbing cracking sound. Trish walked towards Dante as the hunter coughed up blood, "I think he broke my ribs and one of them punctured one of my lungs."

"Be happy that's all you got." Trish replied before turning her attention towards the door where Vergil was staring at them with an amused look.

"I see Nero kissed you on the forehead as well." Vergil said as Dante began standing slowly.

"Yeah. What the hell was that about?" Dante asked with a grimace as he felt his demonic healing ability working overtime to repair the damage Nero's right hook and the fall afterwards has caused his body. Dante continued to grimace as he felt his bones realigning, hearing cracking sounds that sounded as painful as how it really felt.

"You were pestering me to show how I feel about Nero. I simply copied how our mother used to kiss our forehead to remind us we were a family." Vergil explained as he walked back inside, planning to prepare dinner before Nero returned.

Dante could only stare at his twin's back. He didn't know what he was more surprise about: the fact that Vergil had talked about their mother willingly or the fact that he treated Nero as family. He had always assumed that Vergil cared about Nero. It wasn't that hard to see since Vergil was the type of guy that would frown at anyone who even dared talk to him. Just the fact the Vergil regarded Nero without a frown, unless the young man had said the wrong thing, was a clear indication that his older brother cared. He just never expected that Vergil would have feelings for Nero as a family.

Dante rushed inside, shouting at Vergil, "Vergil!"

His older brother sighed and turned around, crossing his arms in annoyance as he said, "I am not deaf, brother. There is no need to shout."

"Does that mean… we're a family?" Dante asked unsurely, staring expectantly at Vergil.

Vergil sighed once more and closed his eyes as he answered, "Yes, Dante. We are a family. For better or for worse…"

Vergil opened his eyes once more to see Dante smiling at him. Vergil looked away but a small smile appeared on his own face as well.

Yes. They were a family. They may be a dysfunctional family, bloodthirsty and have demon blood flowing in their veins. There might even be times where they would have the desire to kill one another and they might drive each other insane but they were a family. They might not express it frequently but, no matter what happens, they were family. They were all each other have left.

…

…

And Vergil would have left it at that but Dante had to open his mouth, ruining the moment, "Uh… Vergil…"

He sensed the fear creeping in Dante's voice and Vergil raised an eyebrow as he turned to face his twin once more, "What?"

"I… kissed the kid on the forehead…" Dante said. The look on Dante's face reminded Vergil of the time when they were children and Dante had informed him that he had destroyed the vase their mother loved. It was a look of guilt and fear and Vergil was both amused and confused why his twin was now sporting the same look.

"Yes. I saw that." Vergil said, urging Dante to continue.

"Vergil… I think…" Dante rubbed the back of his head, opening his mouth then closing it again as a frown appeared on his face. Just behind him, Trish was smirking as she leaned on the door.

"Get to the point, Dante. I am losing my patience." Vergil warned with a hiss.

"I think I kissed him because I have…" Dante scratched his cheek as he tried to get the words out, "… feelings for the kid… that's not… family… like…"

It took a moment for Dante's words to register to Vergil. Vergil's eyes narrowed and he hissed, "Are you saying you are attracted to my son, brother?"

Dante groaned as he shouted, "Dude, don't use the 'son' and 'brother' cards now! Now this feels weirder than it already was when I was just thinking that I may be in love with a guy!"

"In love?" Vergil's voice was loud and Dante cringed. The younger twin could feel Vergil's devil side growling at him as Vergil hissed, "You are in love with my son?"

"I know it's wrong, okay! Now, calm down, Vergil-"

"It's not really that surprising." Trish's calm voice froze the twins. She smirked as she looked at Vergil, informing the twins calmly, "Demons don't share the same sentiment as humans have with having romantic feelings for those related with you. Quite frankly, demons would rather find their mate among their relatives."

"Seriously?" Dante asked, looking at Trish.

Trish nodded and her smirk turned more malicious as she added, "Most demons do it to preserve their demonic heritage for future generations."

"Hear that, Vergil." Dante turned to face his older twin and joked, "It preserves demonic heritage. That's a good thing for you, ri— Vergil? Why are you holding those guys?"

Vergil walked menacingly towards Dante as he gripped the twin swords, Rudra and Agni, tightly. The red sword whispered, "It has been so long since we have been used. Isn't that right, brother?"

"Yes. It is an honor to be of your service, Master Vergil." The blue sword said.

"What did I tell you about talking?" Dante reminded the two swords before he backed away as he was assaulted by Vergil's devil side growling at him as if wanting to rip Dante into shreds. Dante managed to force a smile as he said, "Vergil, calm down. Let's talk this out- DAMN IT!"

Trish immediately ran out of the office but an anger-filled shockwave threw her out. Trish managed to catch her footing and she looked back in time to see a triggered Vergil charging Dante. Dante growled and shouted, "Fine! You won't listen? Then let's rock!"

Trish closed her eyes as another shockwave threw her off her feet. She sighed as the two triggered sons of Sparda began fighting. It wouldn't take a genius to realize that the office would be a mess once the two were done fighting. Trish shook her head and began walking away; trying to find the scent of the young man that was the source of what may be the bloodiest brotherly fight of the sons of Sparda after Temen-ni-gru. Trish finally found the scent of the young man and began walking towards his location. What to say to the youngest descendant of Sparda?

Should she say that his father and his uncle were currently fighting because of their feelings for him?

Well, Dante had made his feelings clear but Vergil's…

Even Trish did not really understand if the older son's feelings were simply that of a family as he had insisted.

Oh well. She'll just tell Nero that the two were fighting over something very important. There was no need to traumatize the young man.

… yet…

.

.

.

Author's End Rants (no, this is not the announcement so you can skip this): Yes. That's the ending. Yes. It feels like a cliffhanger. Yes. It is connected to the announcement.

.

.

Replies to Review Corner:

SirenaLoreley: I enjoy replying to those that reviews my fanfics since reviews make me happy. Thank you for loving how I portrayed Vergil. I was nervous that I didn't portray him correctly (at least, believable) since I only watched my brother play DMC3 when I was younger. And I try not to make Family not that dark since we already have a lot of dark fics here in DMC section (especially is it has Vergil in it) and your desire for DantexNero will be fulfilled. -smirks-

xXChantoXx: Kyrie is a character I have mixed feelings but I'm happy that you came to like her even for just a bit and I'm happy that Vergil was IC. I was really nervous about portraying Vergil wrongly. And you want me to continue the story? Hmmm... Well... -grin-Oh! Don't worry, there will be a bit of drama but Family is more of a light-hearted story more than anything else... wait... Uh... huh...? I have a feeling I shouldn't put that last part in this reply. Oh well! Please read the announcement for more details. (yeah. I totally just gave myself away)

Hey Its Melmel: Yes! Daddy Vergil is awesome! -laughs- What was that? Make Nero see more of the twin's amazing fight? You want to see more of Vergil's fatherly figure and his protection towards Nero when Dante starts to tease the kid? You want more? -grins- Please read the announcement for further teasing.

L. K. Heinrich: Thank you for your comments and I do think surviving a dinner with the Sparda unscathed or not traumatized deserves a medal. -grins-

Darkangelsonic: I don't even know why I'm replying to you when I could just tell you in person. -frowns- Ah. Guess it's a force of habit. Anyway, the reviewers have spoken and I am insane enough to grant their desire (or maybe its the stress of hell/cram week making my reasoning and logic faulty). Sempai, you will be joining me in this insane trip... and please beta'ed the other DantexNero fanfic already so I can post it! -grins-

.

.

ANNOUNCEMENT: Due to popular demand and sempai (Darkangelsonic) placing ideas in my mind (on the top of my head: teddy bear , phone call and Shakespeare (damn you, English script of Romeo x Juliet)), Family will now be more than 3 chapters. Yey~! So, readers, rejoice and thank the reviewers (if you're a reviewer, then thank your fellow reviewers and yourself) for the reviews this fanfic has gotten as made a miracle happen! ... yeah... I really need to get Romeo x Juliet out of my system...

A preview for next chapter (this is the same preview I gave sempai and she called me mean):

_A tall enormous tower stood proudly at the center of Fortuna city, capital of the kingdom ruled by the strongest being alive: Vergil, son of the legendary dark knight Sparda. As a testament to the cruel lord's unparallel power, this enormous tower was created by the labors of both humans and demons alike and its majestic structure stood erect and ominous, casting fear and respect to the citizens of Fortuna. This is where the cold blue-clad son of Sparda resides with his son and his loyal vassals._


	4. No Rest for the Apple of Their Eyes

Warning: post-DMC2 timeline, use of DMC4 novel's 'theory' of Nero's connection to Dante and Vergil, hints of DantexNero and VergilxNero (if you guys want to see it that way), Dante being a pervert, and probable OOC-ness (especially in Vergil's part… oh god… especially Vergil's part…).

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry because if I did, I wouldn't make Dante half-ANGEL... Ninja Theory... seriously?

Author's Notes: I updated earlier than usual because yesterday, we passed our thesis defense. -cheers happily- But it was also yesterday that I read about Ninja Theory's Dante being half-demon and half-angel. My reaction was: "O.O WTF?" so for those who feel bad and/or frustrated over that new piece of gar- I mean... information, I hope this chapter will cheer you guys up even if it's just for a bit. As per usual, replies to the awesome reviews are after the chapter and the preview for next chapter too. And today's end rants may actually be worth reading... maybe... Today's chapter (with all its crackiness and stupidity) has been highly inspired by a conversation with sempai (Darkangelsonic)… and Romeo x Juliet (the English dub version)…

.

Family: "No rest for the apple of their eyes"

.

_A tall enormous tower stood proudly at the center of Fortuna city, capital of the kingdom ruled by the strongest being alive: Vergil, son of the legendary dark knight Sparda. As a testament to the cruel lord's unparallel power, this enormous tower was created by the labors of both humans and demons alike and its majestic structure stood erect and ominous, casting fear and respect to the citizens of Fortuna. This is where the cold blue-clad son of Sparda resides with his son and his loyal vassals._

_Tonight, with the wind blowing fiercely blowing against the glassed windows and the storm wailing like a banshee outside, the cold prideful lord sits at his throne with an annoyed frown decorating his face. In front of him, kneels two of his most loyal vassals: the chief advisor Arkham and the grand general knight Credo. The grand majestic door opened and a knight announced, "Her Ladyship Kyrie has arrived."_

_A red haired young woman clad in a beautiful white dress embroidered with gold and sparkling gems entered and flinched as the sound of lightning erupted near the tower. The young woman gulped and walked forward, kneeling before their lord as she informed, "His Highness Prince Nero is now asleep."_

_Another lightning made her flinch and they all turned rigid as they heard their lord's voice, "And?"_

_The young woman began to tremble as she replied as calmly as she could, "A-At the moment, I have asked guards to be placed outside the prince's room. I-I have also left Cerberus insid-"_

"_I care not about those." Their lord spoke with cold abandonment, making the young woman tremble uncontrollably as she tried to fight the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. _

"_T-The prince has not told me anything about his majesty's bro-"_

"_Arkham." Their lord turned his murderous glare towards the oldest man in the room._

"_Yes, my liege?" The lord's most trusted advisor turned his head to look at the cold murderous glare of his master._

"_You told me that letting this woman-" Their lord hissed at the young woman who whimpered in fear before turning his glare back at his loyal advisor, "-take care of my son would be beneficial for both my son and me. I have no use for a woman that cannot find my son's relationship with him!"_

_They all flinched as their lord stood in time with a lightning, casting an ominous flash of light against their lord's magnificent form. The grand general knight saw their lord gripping his demonic katana on his left hand and pleaded for his sister's wellbeing, "Please do not be hasty, your majesty!"_

_The young woman threw her head to the floor, begging furiously, "I beg your forgiveness, my lord!"_

"_No good will come from taking this woman's life, my liege." The chief advisor said calmly as he continued to kneel before their lord, "Murdering her will only cast pain in our prince's heart. Please, my liege. If anyone has any chance finding the relationship between that vagabond and our prince, it is Lady Kyrie."_

_Their lord hissed in frustration and unsheathed the demonic katana. The young woman screamed as the pillars next to her were cut in half. Their lord turned his back towards them and ordered with a hiss, "Leave. Only come before me when you have found what has transpired between my son and him." _

"_Yes, your majesty. By your leave!" The young woman scrambled to regain her footing, rushing out of the room as fast she could. _

_Once the door closed once more, announcing her departure, their lord turned to face the two remaining vassals and asked with gritted teeth, "Can neither of you shed some light upon this disaster?"_

"_Unfortunately, with the prince silent, our only source of light is that vagabond." Their lord sighed in annoyance at the chief advisor's reply. The chief advisor closed his eyes and continued, "That man may tell lies but, if I may humbly suggest, an audience with him…"_

"_You wish for me to meet the man who is trying to take my son away from me?" Their lord glared at the chief advisor for a moment before turning away, "Ridiculous!"_

"_My liege, please reconsider. We will gain nothing simply frolicking away while waiting for her ladyship to hear the ghastly tale from our prince." The chief advisor explained and another lightning erupted as if to agree to the old man's words._

"_I am in accordance to Sir Arkham's words, your majesty." The grand general knight looked at his lord and continued, "I have taken all the necessary precaution to ensure he will not be a threat."_

_Their lord sat on his throne once more, rubbing the side of his head with his right hand as he hissed, "Very well. Bring him to me."_

"_As you wish, my lord." The grand general knight replied, bowing lowly before he stood, walking out of the room. _

_The chief advisor also stood and said, "Conversing with the vagabond would be beneficial, my liege. Although he may lie, there will be some truth to his words as well."_

_Before the king of Fortuna kingdom could reply, a knight announced, "Grand General Knight Credo, Grand Knights Rudra and Agni have arrived with the prisoner!" _

_The lord's eyes narrowed as they brought in a man identical to him, clad in red and contained by gold chains on his neck, his wrists and his ankles. The chains were crafted to imprison demonic power but, as if he was not in a dire situation at the moment, the red-clad man simply smirked as he greeted, "Hey, bro. Took you long enough to meet with me."_

"_Brother…" The king hissed and stood, glaring at the smirking face of his younger twin, "I had wished never to see you again."_

_The red-clad white haired man rolled his eyes as he replied, "Oh, believe me. I didn't want to see you or be in this dump you call a kingdom anymore than you do."_

"_Then why not leave? Why appear here in the first place?" The blue-clad son of Sparda asked with exasperation._

"_Why I'm here isn't really anything important and I'll leave…" The red-clad son of Sparda narrowed his eyes as he continued seriously, "… but only if I get to leave with Nero."_

_Everyone except the two white haired men paled at the younger twin's words. The glare of the older twin turned murderous as he hissed, "What right do you have to have my Nero?"_

"_Vergil." The younger son of Sparda returned his brother's glare with one of his own as he replied, "You have no right to imprison Nero in this dump. The kid's going to be happier with me outside than inside your bedroom!"_

_The younger twin's last word was accompanied by a flash of lightning. The grand general knight could only stutter as he repeated the twin's last word, "B-Bedroom?"_

_The king paled at his brother's words for a moment before his cheeks flared with anger as he shouted, "How dare you… How dare you imply I hold impure thoughts for my own son!"_

_The red-clad man blinked as he looked at his brother with confusion in his eyes, "Wait. Did you just say son?"_

"_Yes, you ignorant fool." The blue-clad son of Sparda hissed as he stood, walking towards his brother while holding his demonic katana tightly, "You dare come prancing in here, try and take my own son from me and insult my bond with my son?"_

"_Wai-Wait, Vergil! I didn't know-" The younger twin paled as he saw his brother unsheathe the demonic katana, "Shit! Vergil! Calm do-"_

"_This…" All of them backed away as their king's eyes turned red, his voice becoming deeper, "… is the power of Sparda!"_

…

"Dante! Dante!" Dante's eyes opened immediately as he felt a hand shaking his arm. He groaned and looked behind him, staring at the dim figure of Nero. It took a moment before Dante realized that he was in his room, lying on his bed, with Nero's left human hand was still on his arm.

He could still feel the blanket over his body which was probably a good thing isn't he wasn't wearing anything underneath… although seeing the young man's reaction over his sleeping habits may be fun… and it may lead to-

Bad Dante! Didn't your brother just tried to kill you a while back because you had confessed to him about your feelings for the kid?

He groaned and rubbed his face as he yawned, "What's the matter, kid?"

"What's the matter?" Dante noticed the annoyance in the younger man's voice as he repeated Dante's question and he turned his attention back at Nero. The only light came from the young man's glowing demonic right arm, creating a dim glow in the room. Although the glow was dim, he could see the frown on the youngest descendant of Sparda and he heard Nero say, "I should be the one saying that, old man."

"Huh?" Dante blinked and sat, leaning on the headboard as he stared at the young man kneeling on his bed.

"Your devil side woke me up." Nero hissed in annoyance as he glared at the older man, pointing his devil bringer on Dante's bare chest, "It was annoying. It kept whining at me."

"It was… whining?" Dante blinked at Nero's words, "Huh. That's a first."

"Seriously, old man. I thought…" Nero looked away and the annoyance in his voice disappeared as he whispered softly, "I thought… I thought you…"

He looked away from Dante before continuing, "You were dying!"

He whispered the next words so softly that Dante almost didn't hear him, "…I was worried…"

"Nero…"

"I-I-It's not like I was worried about you or anything like that! I'm worried about myself! I just thought it would be embarrassing if you died and I was just in the room next to you, not knowing what the hell had happened!" Nero said as fast as he could and Dante could only see a glimpse of the reddening of the young man's cheeks as his demonic right arm began to glow brighter, "I-I mean, a demon strong enough to kill you would be a worthy oppon-"

Nero stopped talking when he heard Dante chuckle. Dante grinned and he playfully ruffled Nero's white locks as he teased, "Kid. You're really cute when you're embarrassed."

"Wha-! You basta-" His words died in his lips when he left Dante's lips on his forehead and the hand that had been ruffling his hair was now on the back of his head.

Dante pulled away and smiled softly as he whispered, "Thanks for worrying, Nero."

Nero blushed at the sound of his name in the older man's voice. He pushed Dante and the younger twin groaned as he hit the headboard, "What the hell, kid?"

Nero jumped off the bed and shouted, "Just go to bed, jackass! And don't bother me when you get another dumb nightmare!"

Nero walked out of the room, slamming the door loudly as he huffed. Although he tried not to show it, he had been extremely worried when he was woken from his slumber by the red-clad hunter's devil side.

When he had returned after being dragged by Trish to accompany her shopping, he had found the entire main room trashed again. Once more, the jukebox had managed to remain unscathed by the carnage that had broken not only the main door but the windows. Even the kitchen had not been spared by the half-devils' fight and the three had no choice but to order take out.

The pizza boy's reaction at the carnage was disturbing for Nero. There was a look of resignation and a sigh of exasperation which made him wonder how long the pizza boy had been delivering for the twins.

Vergil had eaten in his room, leaving Nero alone with Dante. No matter how many times Nero asked or how many ways he rephrased the question, Dante would not answer him. The younger son of Sparda would only smile and shake his head, even going as far as offering Nero the last piece of pizza.

Dante never… NEVER… offer the last piece of pizza.

That's how Nero knew something was definitely wrong.

But he knew it was futile to ask about it. Something inside him, either his devil side or his logic-based mind, warned him not to pester about it. Whatever the reason why the two fought this time was not something he wished to know and Nero heeded the warning. He learned early on that if he wanted to survive, he would have to allow some secrets to remain a secret.

But it still left him a bit worried. That's why when he had heard Dante's devil side whining, he had rushed out of his room and into the older man's room. Relief and confusion mixed together when he saw Dante writhing in his bed, mumbling words like 'stop', 'shit', 'get these chains off', and some other words Nero didn't really understand. He was relieved that the man was unharmed but he was confused to why the older man looked frightened as he writhed against the bed.

Now that Nero thought about it, it was the first time he had seen Dante have a nightmare. Nero's eyes softened as he pressed his forehead on the door. He could only imagine what Dante was dreaming. It must have been very frightening for the usually cocky red-clad man to be reduced to that.

Nero sighed and shook his head as he began to walk towards his own room. There were no other reasons to keep staying outside. Maybe he should go back to sleep and-

Nero froze when he heard a growl.

He knew that growl…

He turned to look at the door across the door leading to his room. He grimaced as he heard a demanding growl once more and Nero frowned as he mumbled, "What the hell is happening?"

…

_Something was terribly wrong._

_That was the first thing Vergil had thought of when he had opened his eyes. He was in a library and, if his memories served him correctly, it was the library he had been when he first met Arkham. That's when Vergil knew that he was reliving a memory via his dreams. _

_There was no other possibility._

_No._

_It was better to say that there were no other possible reasons that would make more sense than the idea that he was reliving his memories in a dream._

_But it did not stop the feeling he was having that something was terribly wrong. It was as if something was going to happen that he would not like._

_Vergil heard footsteps coming closer to his location and sighed, his right hand moving towards the hilt of Yamato. If this was a memory or a dream of a memory, Vergil will take great pleasure in killing the traitorous Arkham. The footsteps stopped and Vergil turned around, his hand gripping the hilt._

"_Father?" Vergil immediately stopped when he came face to face with Nero, Yamato's glimmering blade an inch away from Nero's neck. _

"_N-Nero?" Vergil could only choke out the young man's name, surprised to see Nero's existence in his dream and the fact that he had called the older twin 'father'._

_Nero frowned and placed the palm of his demonic right arm by Yamato's blade as he asked, "What are you doing, Father? Is this one of your 'pay attention to your surroundings' tests again?"_

_Vergil frowned as well and sheathed the demonic katana as he replied, "Even if it was, you obviously failed. You did not even bother to dodge."_

_Nero smiled and tilted his head as he replied, "I knew Father wouldn't hurt me."_

_Vergil immediately turned rigid at Nero's reply. Noticing the older man's stiff form, Nero placed his demonic right arm on Vergil's arm and asked worriedly, "Are you alright, Father?"_

_Vergil closed his eyes and replied, "Yes. Do not worry yourself about my __well being__. I was just…"_

_Vergil opened his eyes and looked at the young man next to him as he continued, "… pre-occupied…"_

_The young man by his side looked the same as Vergil remembered him in the real world. Snow white hair, ice colored eyes that were of the blue shade rather than his and Dante's silver shade and pale skin that seemed to run in the family. But his attire was different. Instead of the hooded shirts and jeans he would usually wear, the Nero in front of him wore a black collared shirt underneath a dark purple coat with silver linings on the cuffs and hem. The coat had a hood which was embroidered with silver linings and he also wore white pants to accompany the black boots he wore. _

_If Vergil could describe Nero's attire, he would use the word 'majestic'. _

"_Father?" Vergil blinked as he heard Nero call him. Nero was looking at him with furrowed brows as he asked, "Are you certain you are not ill, Father? It might be wise if we postpone this meeting for another time."_

_Vergil had to take a moment to process what Nero had just said._

_If he was to translate it to how Nero would have actually said it, it would be something like: "You sure you're okay? Maybe we should do this meeting later."_

_Okay. That sounded more like the Nero Vergil knew._

_Although, he couldn't deny there was a bit of joy in hearing Nero speak like a proper young man. Had Vergil raised him… although Vergil highly doubt he would have raised Nero had he known about the existence of the young man before he had fallen to hell because he had been, as Dante had put it, a 'selfish self-centered power-hungry bastard'… he would have tried to raise Nero as properly and regal as the young man next to him. _

_Ah._

_So that is what this dream was about. _

_Was it his subconscious trying to scold him for not being there for Nero?_

"_Father?" Nero's concerned voice shook Vergil out of his reverie once more and Vergil smiled at him._

"_I am fine, Nero." Vergil replied to ease the young man's worry and he said, "Let's proceed with this meeting."_

_Nero stared at Vergil for a moment before nodding, __"Very well. If Father says so…"_

_Nero walked towards the door and whispered to a person who could have been hiding by wall next to the door, "Father wishes to see you now. Try not to make a fool out of yourself."_

_Vergil's eyes widened and his already pale complexion turned paler as Nero walked back with Dante, the young man's human hand holding Dante's right hand. Nero shyly turned his head to look at Vergil as he whispered, "Father… I… We…"_

"_Uh… Vergil…" Dante rubbed the back of his head with his left hand and cleared his throat before staring at Vergil seriously as he said, "Vergil."_

"_Brother…" Vergil could only stare at his twin._

"_I wish to take Nero's hand in marriage." _

_Dante's words shook Vergil to the very core that all he could utter was a deranged: "What?" _

"_Bro? You okay?" Dante stared at Vergil with concern in his eyes._

"_Oh, Father!" Nero placed his demonic right hand on Vergil's arm as he said, "I know this must have come a surprise but Dante and I have been in love for years-"_

"_What?" _

"_-and we have even mated-"_

"_What?"_

"_Honey, I don't think my brother needs to know about our nightly activity-"_

"_What?"_

"_Of course, I apologize__ for my indecency but I cannot find any other approach that would make my father approve of our unio-"_

"_What?"_

"_Aw, don't worry. Vergil will accept it once mom and the old man talks to him-"_

"_What?"_

"_Ah. __Speaking of which, hey, old man! Mom!"__ Dante waved at the space behind Vergil. _

_Something inside Vergil told him that he shouldn't turn around. That he should just close his eyes and try to wake up but, being the proud half-devil that he is, he turned around._

_In front of him were his mother and his father, who took the human form he vaguely remembered seeing when he was a child. _

"_What?"_

"_Ah. We're here for the wedding." His father said with a cheerful smile Vergil remembered seeing in Dante's face in more than one occasion._

"_I'm so proud of you, Dante. You too, Nero." His mother congratulated with a beautiful smile Vergil cannot forget even if he wanted to._

"_Thanks, mom." Dante said with a grin and he rubbed the back of his head. _

"_Thank you very much, grandmother." Nero looked down, a blush reddening his cheeks._

"_What?"_

"_Well then, shall we get on with the ceremony?" His father clapped his hand and Vergil turned around in time to see Arkham behind Dante and Nero as if his father's clap had summoned the traitorous bald man._

"_Of course, Lord Sparda." Arkham cleared his throat and began, "Dearly beloved-" _

_Vergil could only watch in pure horror as Arkham continued while Lady and Trish came in, wearing what Vergil could only surmise as horrible bridesmaid's outfits, and other demons he was acquainted with entered as well. He could even see Mundus walking towards his father and they were chatting happily like they were best friends and not mortal enemies, "-we are gathered together to witness the joining of Dante Sparda and Nero-"_

"_No!"_

…

"Vergil. Vergil!" Vergil opened his eyes abruptly, feeling a warm demonic hand shaking him. Vergil turned around and saw Nero kneeling on his bed, staring at him with concerned ice colored eyes. The only source of light was Nero's demonic arm but the dim light was enough for Vergil to understand that he was awake.

He was finally realized from that… that…

Vergil couldn't help but growl as he placed his hand over his face, trying to forget that horrible… experience.

Nero simply sat on his bed, staring at the older man with his hands on his lap. Once he heard Vergil sigh, he asked softly, "Would you like a glass of water?"

"That…" Vergil winced at the hoarse sound his voice made and he continued, "… would be appreciated, Nero."

Nero got off the bed and turned on the lamp which was on top of the table next to the bed. Vergil looked at Nero as he grabbed the pitcher from the table and poured the content on the glass next to where the pitcher had been. Once the glass was adequately filled, Nero placed the pitcher back on the table and grabbed the glass with his human hand. He walked towards the bed and Vergil sat, leaning on the headboard, as Nero sat on the edge of the bed, offering the glass to Vergil. Vergil took the glass and drank, letting the cool water moisten his dry throat. Nero continued to stare at Vergil silently while the older man drank. Once Vergil handed the glass to Nero, Nero finally asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes…" Vergil placed his hand over his head once more and said tiredly, "I simply had an… unpleasant dream… I am fine now."

"Are you sure, Vergil?" Nero asked worriedly as he remembered how the older twin's devil side had been growling at him to get to Vergil's room as soon as possible. He had been worried that something was wrong and he found Vergil in bed, a frown marring his face as he kept repeating the word 'what'. When the man had shouted 'no', Nero had feared something bad was happening to him and had shook him awake.

This was weird. First Dante and now Vergil?

What the hell was happening?

"Yes, I am sure. I apologize, Nero, but I wish to rest." Vergil said, staring at Nero with a blank face.

"Oh. Sure." Nero nodded and got up as Vergil lied on the bed once more. He turned the lamp off and placed the glass on the table next to pitcher before he whispered, "Good night."

Not hearing a reply, Nero began to walk towards the door but a cold hand grabbed the wrist of his demonic right hand. Nero blinked and turned to look at the bed once more. Against the dim light of his demonic right arm, he could see Vergil's eyes were already close as the older man whispered, "Thank you, Nero."

Nero smiled and patted Vergil's hand with his human hand, "It's no problem. Sweet dreams, Vergil."

"You too." Vergil whispered back and he released his grasp on Nero's wrist. Nero stared at the calm face of the older son of Sparda for a few minutes before finally leaving the room, closing the door as silently as he could. He sighed and frowned as he rubbed his forehead with his human left hand.

This was definitely weird…

Could it really be a coincidence that both sons of Sparda had nightmares in the same night?

Maybe it had something to do with their fight earlier?

Nero shrugged and walked back to his room.

No use trying to think about it.

He should just go to sleep. It was just nightmares anyway.

Nero closed the door to his room and fell on the bed, sighing as he closed his eyes.

He'll only worry about it when he gets a nightmare too.

Nero nodded tiredly at the thought and drifted asleep.

…

_Nero opened his eyes and noticed that he was in a black space, floating. It almost reminded him of the time he had been swallowed by the False Savior but there was no Kyrie in front of him. Just an endless ink space…_

_Although Nero didn't want to admit it, this endless black space disturbed him. He turned around, finding nothing but darkness. Nero's hands formed into tight fists and he shouted the first names he thought of: "Dante! Vergil!"_

_There was no reply. His voice didn't even echo. It was almost as if the darkness has swallowed Nero's voice before it could be carried further. Nero's fists tightened and he shouted once more._

"_Dante!"_

"_Vergil!"_

_Nothing. There was no answer._

_Nero could feel despair creeping inside his heart and he shouted once more, sounding more desperate than he would like to admit, "DANTE! VERGIL!" _

_Nero could feel tears building up but he refused to let it go. He wouldn't give up. Wherever he was, he would find his way out and go home. With that resolution, Nero looked around to try and find a way out but before he could even turn his head, he felt as if he was gripping something in his right hand. He blinked and turned his head towards his right demonic hand, frowning as he realized that he was holding the demonic katana Yamato in his hand. _

_What was it doing-_

_Nero noticed that his right hand was glowing brightly. _

_That only happens when-_

…

Nero opened his eyes as he heard a loud shriek that sounded like a baby… a very ugly over-sized baby…

He blinked when he realized that his right hand was stretched forward, holding the hilt of Yamato. He wasn't even in his bed anymore. He was by the door, Yamato's blade embedded on the wall in front of him. Between the wall and him, captured by Yamato's blade was a hairy man with dirty brown skin. Nero winced at the stench and he backed away, removing the blade from the hairy man. The stench was like rotted food mixed with the stench Nero had come to consider as demon stench. Nero blinked as he noticed a small hat on the man's head.

Nero could feel his devil side growling and hissing while information flowed in his mind.

This demon was the source of the twin's nightmares.

It was trying to kill them.

It was an enemy.

Nero growled and he could feel Yamato's power coursing through his entire body, awakening his dormant devil power. Before he could trigger, he saw the man changed into a cat, causing Nero's eyes to widen as he whispered, "What the hell-"

The cat hissed at Nero as it bled demon blood onto the floor and Nero noticed the hat was still on the demon's head. If the hat looked out of place in a naked fat hairy man then it looked quite funny on a cat's head. Before Nero could even move, the black cat rushed out of the room using the open door.

Didn't he just close that door?

Nero growled in frustration and he felt the surge of power erupt from inside him, his eyes glowing red. He ran out of his room, shouting with a demonic voice, "Get back here, you son of a bitch!"

For some reason, both twins remained asleep during the entire commotion downstairs with Nero trying to catch the fast demon who kept changing into different animals. And it's only when morning came that they came face to face with the wraith of a sleepless frustrated descendant of Sparda.

.

.

.

Author's End Rants (as usual, this is skippable): Oh god, Vergil's nightmare was so painful to write (and funny). I have no idea if Vergil is OOC or not (the others can be OOC because it's a dream... right? -looks with frightened eyes-). Anyway, I got into a conversation with my sempai about Dante's nightmare after she read this and we both thought it could be an all new different fanfic so I'm just going to ask if you guys want a fanfic that takes the premise of Dante's nightmare (in a nutshell: Vergil is a king, Nero is a prince and Dante is... well... Dante, I guess -grins sheepishly-). I actually joked I would name it "Romeo x Cinderella" just to make fun of the fact I made a DxN video using Romeo x Cinderella. -laughs-

In other news, due to the article concerning Ninja Theory's Dante (aka: DINO) being half-angel and half-demon, I will be posting another one shot in the same universe as "It takes one to know one" (if you haven't read it, just click my profile and look for it there). This fanfic will have hinted VxN, allDante(even DINO)xN, implied DMC3!DxN and... a bit of... DINOxV... (it was required by a reviewer and I kind of feel responsible because it was the fic's fault for giving the reviewer the idea). Anyway, it'll probably be uploaded by Saturday or Sunday.

.

.

Replies to Review Corner:

ToonyTwilight: Really? Well, I'm happy that this fic got you back to DMC and I hope you continue to enjoy reading this fic. -smiles sheepishly-

SirenaLoreley: Wow. I mean, well... I don't know how to react when someone calls my story epic -blushes-. The three of them being a family like that seems like the most normal way I can think of and Trish's theory wasn't actually in the original one shot because... well... you guys wanted more so I needed something to make it more... which means Trish's theory will get a little bit more "screen time" later on. By the way... -looks at the altar- Can I eat the sundae?

xXChantoXx: Wow, SSS rank? That means Nero can do his air guitar! -laughs- I seriously spent one stage in Bloody Palace just watching him do the air guitar for at least half an hour. -grins- And thank you for liking my writing style and this fanfiction. -hugs back- It's because of you guys that I continued to write this. Your reviews make me happy. -smiles-

AnimeCrazedGirl7: Replying to reviews is the least I can do to show my appreciation. Thank you for liking the first three chapters and I hope you like this chapter as well. -grins-

L. K. Heinrich: Damn. I thought I made it really subtle. -laughs- Actually, that had been intentional. The original words for that line were more like Jester's words... if I remember correctly, it was like: _"Just the sight of this majestic structure as it stood erect and ominous causes both humans and demons to shudder" _but it felt too funny to include into the introduction so I scratched it. -grins- About the fight scenes, I had planned to actually include it last chapter but I figured I'd rather go with Trish by the end because it'll feel more cliffy but yes, my initial plan was for them to fight using all the devil arms in the house (one of the ideas was Vergil gets Nevan while Dante gets Lucifer). Maybe if I get another chance, I'll write about it. The jukebox is a mystery that must not be solved. Solving it will make it vulnerable. -laughs- As for the building... well... there's a lot of patches (mostly by Dante) so it's... relatively safe...? -grins sheepishly-

Hey Its Melmel: -gets hot noodle- Well... since I like noodles, I shall humble thank this offering. -grins- Thank you for declaring your love for me, I appreciate it. -blushes- Concerning the "Vergil is gunna be king", I hope you were satisfied it was just a dream- I mean, a nightmare but if you felt as if it wasn't enough, then please read the author's end rants above this 'reply to reviews corner' if you haven't. -grin- And will Nero know about what's up with his father and his... 'uncle'? Hmmm... stay tune to find out. -smirks-

.

.

Preview for next chapter (actually, it's more like a teaser... -laughs-):

_"You can shove your apology up your ass, Vergil. I am too pissed off to care." _


	5. Three Way Stand Off and Damage Control

Warning: post-DMC2 timeline, use of DMC4 novel's 'theory' of Nero's connection to Dante and Vergil, eventually DantexNero and maybe hints of VergilxNero (if you guys want to see it that way… but it was meant to be parental! I swear… I think…), a lot of dialogs/speeches for this chapter, and probable OOC-ness.

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Devil May Cry.

Author's Notes (feel free not to read): So three reviewers would like a fic about Dante's nightmare. Does that mean I'll do it or not? –shrugs- This author seriously does not know so I did something that would make me know –grins-. As usual, replies to the reviews (24 reviews, yay! –does a happy dance-) are below the chapter and also the preview of next chapter. Oh. And an announcement is also below after the preview. Don't worry. It's a happy announcement… Well… I think anyway…

.

Family: "Three-way Standoff and Damage Control"

.

"So, what you're saying is that the demon right there by your feet was the reason why we were having nightmares?" Dante asked as he tried to keep away from Nero's arm reach. The young man looked grumpy and frustrated with his narrowed eyes and his frowning lips.

"Yes. How the hell were you guys unable to sense this piece of crap?" Nero hissed as he dug Yamato's blade deeper on the demon's lifeless body. Dante grimaced as he noticed how the body wouldn't dissipate, most probably due to the devil arm currently pining it to the floor.

"Okay, Nero…" Dante said the young man's name in an attempt to pacify him as he said, "First, get Yamato out of that demon's body…"

"No, you asshole." Nero hissed, glaring at Dante as he twisted the blade slightly, making Dante grimace once more as he heard the squelching sound.

"Nero, listen to Dante for once. Using Yamato for such a disgusting-"

"No. You listen to me, Vergil." Nero turned his glare at the older twin. Both twins were surprised to hear Nero hiss at Vergil. He had always been more than compliant when it was about the cold son of Sparda. Maybe there had been a few incidents when he had unintentionally shouted at Vergil because he had been in a bad mood but he would always apologize as soon as he realized what he had done. But, right now, Nero looked like he was more than willing to shove Vergil's own katana up his ass if the blue-clad older man even just says one wrong word. Dante would had have been laughing and patting the young man, maybe tease him for finally 'growing a spine', but the look of pure murder in Nero's eyes was enough to keep Dante from speaking.

Even if Dante may have been exaggerating, he truly believes that, with that look, Nero could even make Mundus run for the hills…

"Both of you are not listening." Nero growled as he glared at both of them, his devil side growling and hissing like a cat at them as well. Nero twisted Yamato once more and they could hear more squishy sounds as Nero continued, "You two were almost killed by this pathetic son of a bitch! You guys almost died because of those fucking nightmares!"

Both twins grimaced as they remembered their respective nightmares. Nero kicked the demon's head in frustration before he hissed, "And even though I was trying to kill this son of a bitch all night long, you two just continued to sleep!"

Both twins looked down, unable to meet Nero's angry gaze. Nero growled and stomped on the demon blood coated floor, splashing some of the black blood towards the twins, "Look at me, damn it!"

Dante immediately looked up and backed away as he saw Nero's eyes were glowing red, "Uh… Nero…"

"Look at me, Vergil." Nero hissed, his voice containing a deeper demonic tone as his devil side was slowly assimilating with his human side.

Vergil looked up slowly and met Nero's angry gaze with a blank expression. With a calm tone, Vergil said, "I apologize for our lack of actions, Nero."

"You can shove your apology up your ass, Vergil. I am too pissed off to care." Nero hissed at Vergil and Dante's jaw slack at the young man's reply.

Vergil narrowed his eyes but continued to say calmly, "Nero, you are not thinking properly at the moment-"

"Oh, believe me, Vergil. I know I'm crazy right now and I don't fucking care!" Nero shouted as he finally removed Yamato from the demon's body. Both twins stayed their ground as Nero's trigger caused a shockwave. Nero slashed diagonally, creating a white concentrated slash-shaped demonic power. The slash passed by Vergil and created a slash shaped hole on the wall behind Vergil.

Dante groaned as he looked at the hole and whined, "Come on, kid! You know I would be the one to repair that!"

Neither Nero nor Vergil paid attention to Dante, staring at each other. Vergil frowned and swiped his hair back with one hand as the slash had created a wind that had made few of his bangs go down. Vergil looked at Nero with narrowed eyes and said calmly, "Nero, you do know what this means, correct?"

Dante's eyes widened when he saw Vergil walking towards where he kept Sparda, or Force Edge as Vergil always called it, and he grabbed his brother's arm, "Oh, hell no! You are not fighting Nero!"

"Bring it on, old timer!" Nero growled and pointed Yamato towards Vergil.

"Old timer?" Vergil hissed and grabbed the hilt of Sparda.

"Stop it, Vergil!" Dante grabbed the hilt of Sparda as well before he looked at Nero and shouted, "You too, Nero!"

"Stay out of this, Dante!" Both Vergil and Nero shouted at Dante and he rolled his eyes as both father and son had shouted in unison.

"Both of you just calm the hell down and let's talk about this!" Dante's shout was accompanied by a gun shot. They all turned to look at where the front door should have been had it not been destroyed due to the twins' last fight.

Just outside was Lady who was holding a pistol up into the air with smoke coming from the muzzle. There was a hint of both amusement and confusion in her eyes. She raised an eyebrow as she commented, "I come in to give Dante a mission and I see Dante trying to get Vergil and Nero from fighting? Did I slip into another dimension or something?"

"This is not of your concern, woman." Vergil hissed at Lady and she aimed her pistol at Vergil. Dante could only be a bit relieved that Vergil did not call Lady by her real name. Really, 'woman' was a better term to use for Lady than her real name.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Lady sarcastically said and took out another pistol. She aimed it at Nero and warned, "Stop or I'll shoot you, Nero."

"I'll like to see you try." Nero hissed back and he raised his left hand towards Lady as four blue blades appeared by the left hand of the blue apparition behind him. The four blue blades propelled around the apparition's left hand but did not attack. When he had first received Yamato, Nero couldn't really control these blue blades but now he could. Hopefully, he wouldn't need to use it on the feisty black haired woman.

"Oh, come on! Lady! Don't make this worse!" Dante shouted at Lady and growled as he kept Vergil from removing the Sparda from the wall.

"Remove your hand from the Force Edge, brother." Vergil hissed and Dante groaned as a blue small sword-shaped manifestation of demonic power embedded on his shoulder.

"Damn it, Vergil. Get a hold of yourself!"

"Just stay out of this, Dante!"

"Oh, you two are just so mature." Both twins turned their glare towards Lady. Lady simply rolled her eyes and said to Vergil, "You should be ashamed of yourself, Vergil. Out of you three stooges, you're supposed to be the mature one here!"

"And Nero!" Nero glared at Lady as she turned her attention towards the youngest white haired man and narrowed her eyes, "You should really calm down. You're trying to fight your own father."

"Shut the fuc-" Nero flinched when Lady fired her pistol, hitting Nero's shoulder. Lady rolled forward, evading the four propelling blades aimed for her head.

"You sure you want to continue, Nero?" Lady warned as she kept her pistol aimed at Nero, "Next time, I'll be aiming at your head. Even if you're like these two bastards, I don't think you would want a bullet in your head."

Lady gasped when a blue small sword-shaped manifestation of demonic power impaled the pistol aimed at Nero to the wall. Lady fired bullets using her remaining pistol at the incoming blue small swords aimed for her. She glared at Vergil and the cold son of Sparda glared back at her, hissing, "Attack Nero once more and I will kill you…"

"Oh? This is coming from the guy who was going to fight his own son?" Lady hissed back.

"Would you three just calm the hell down?" Dante shouted and turned towards Nero, "Nero, we have to get that bullet out of your shoulder!"

"Mind your own business, old man!" Nero shouted back.

"You are my business, Nero!" Dante shouted back and Nero's eyes widened.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nero shouted as his cheeks reddened due to the older man's words.

"Dante…" Vergil hissed, glaring at Dante.

"Oh, bite me, Vergil. Nero's injury takes precedence over the crap between us!" Dante hissed back at Vergil before finally removing his hand over the hilt of the sword named after their father. He walked towards Nero and placed his hand over Nero's demonic arm, "Come on. We'll take a look at it in the bathroom."

"What-"

"Then you're going to your room and sleep on this." Dante ordered as he dragged Nero upstairs.

"I don't need-"

Nero's complaint was cut short when the bathroom door closed, leaving Vergil and Lady alone. Vergil and Lady glared at each other and Lady commented, "You three are so screwed up."

"Takes one to know one…" Vergil hissed at Lady and went up. Lady heard a door slamming shut which she assumed would be Vergil slamming the door to his room.

"God. I can't take this!" Lady shouted and took out her phone, calling the one person who might actually get to the bottom of whatever was happening between the three half-devils right now.

.

.

Dante sighed as he finally got Nero to go to his room. Although taking the bullet out of the young man's shoulder was not really that hard, Nero had to be uncooperative and the process took longer than he had expected. He was walking downstairs to grab the phone and order pizza since he hadn't have anything to eat when he saw a familiar blonde standing by the jukebox. Dante groaned and said, "Trish. I don't have time for your games. If you want money, talk to Vergil. He's the one handling the finances of this place."

"I know. Quite frankly, I think it's for the best you let Vergil take care of the money." Trish replied as she pushed a button. The jukebox produced a calming jazz music. Dante frowned when he realized that none of the furniture had survived their last brotherly fight. Even the kitchen was in ruins which would make the expenses of buying everything they lost be very expensive.

This is one of the days Dante was happy he let Vergil take over all the finances.

Trish turned towards the red-clad hunter and found him sitting on the steps of the staircase. Trish leaned on the jukebox and said, "Lady called me."

"Oh? Why am I not surprise?" Dante replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"I only heard the gist from Lady but care to tell me why I smell the stench of an Alp demon?" Trish asked as she glanced over the room.

"A what?"

"An Alp demon… a demon that kills their victims using nightmares." Trish explained and added, "Don't worry. It's just a remnant of a stench. Probably already dead…"

"Ah. That's the demon the kid killed last night… or this morning… he really wasn't specific." Dante shrugged and explained what Nero had told the two of them when they came downstairs. Trish simply nodded in silence as Dante explained.

Once Dante was finished explaining everything, Trish said, "I guess I would have to talk to Vergil about the hex in this place."

"Yeah. Why the hell did the demon get inside in the first place? And how come both Vergil and I couldn't sense the damn thing?" Dante asked as he stared at Trish.

"Isn't it because you two were still preoccupied with what you two talked about yesterday?" Trish smirked as she added, "You know… about your feelings for Nero?"

Dante groaned and placed his hands on his face, "Can you not remind me that?"

"You were bound to spill it sooner or later. Or Vergil would have realized it anyway." Trish said, "You're not really very subtle about your flirting-"

"I do not flirt with the kid!" Dante shouted at Trish and added hastily, "Sure, I flirt with a lot of girls but never with the kid!"

Trish rolled her eyes and countered, "Dante… you've been flirting with Nero ever since you met him."

"I do NOT!" Dante argued, glaring at Trish.

"Please. When you two fought in the headquarters, you looked like you were ready to ravage the boy." Trish smirked as she added, "And you even gave him Yamato back then. Yamato was important to you and what did you say? I think it was…"

Dante covered his ears with his hands as Trish continued, "'It's the only gift worth giving'. Tell me, Dante, why would you do such a thing?"

"I don't know! Because he was my brother's son and it makes sense to give-"

"Excuses."

"Let me finish!"

"If it's not an excuse, I'll let you finish." Trish placed her hands on her waist and added, "Besides, you weren't even sure that Nero was your brother's son by that time."

"I had my suspicion." Dante replied with gritted teeth.

"Of course. If I remember correctly, you were also worried you were having feelings for a boy that may be your own son." Trish reminded him as she walked towards the staircase.

Dante groaned and placed his hands on his face again as he said, "Quit it, Trish! I already have enough shit going on with Vergil being a bastard. I don't want you reminding how stupid I was back then."

Trish rolled her eyes and leaned on the wall next to the staircase, staring at Dante as she said, "You've done nothing wrong, Dante. From how you described today's three-way standoff, I think you're the only one who actually tried to do the right thing."

Dante took his hands off his face and smiled dryly as he said, "Well, Nero certainly got his violent tendencies from his father."

"Really?" Trish turned her head to look at the second floor, "I never expect Vergil to be like that."

"Oh, his highness tries to hide it acting all calm and cool but he's as violent as Nero when everything goes down the drain." Dante explained and sighed in annoyance.

"His highness?" Trish repeated Dante's words and Dante paled, remembering his nightmare last night.

"Don't mind it, Trish." Dante said, waving Trish's curiosity away with his hand.

"Fine." Trish replied and turned her attention back at Dante. She crossed her arms and said, "There's really nothing for me to say to you anyway. Just remember this, Dante. You did nothing wrong confessing about your feelings towards Nero to Vergil."

Dante smiled bitterly and commented, "Thanks, Trish, but I think Vergil will say otherwise."

"Let me see if I can pacify your brother." Trish patted Dante's shoulder and began ascended the stairs. Dante frowned and stared at Trish as she went up.

"Trish." Dante called out and Trish looked back at him. He frowned and said, "Can you… dress… I don't know… a bit more conservative?"

Trish looked at her current outfit. She was wearing a simple white corset-style tube and black leather pants. She smirked as she looked back at Dante and replied, "As long as Vergil makes an issue about it? Nope."

Dante groaned and shook his head. Trish softly chuckled and walked towards the door leading to Vergil's room. She could slightly hear Dante's footsteps fading away; most probably he was going outside to eat. She shrugged and knocked on the door. She heard the muffled voice of Vergil from the other side of the door, "What?"

Trish placed her hand on the door knob and replied, "Its Trish. I want to speak to you."

"Then speak." Trish rolled her eyes over the curt uninterested reply of the older twin.

"I don't want to speak like this, Vergil." Trish said calmly and added, "And I believe you wouldn't want me to speak outside where Nero may be able to overhear us. It's about your last fight with Dante."

There was a few seconds of silence and Trish wondered if Vergil was actually contemplating opening the door or not. Finally, she heard Vergil's voice, "Enter."

She turned the door knob and pushed it open. She entered the room and closed the door behind her. Vergil was sitting on the couch with his right hand holding a book. He looked at her for a moment before frowning. Trish smirked and slyly asked, "Like what you see?"

"Ridiculous." Vergil replied as he turned his attention back to his book but Trish could see the annoyance and building rage in the way the blue-clad son of Sparda was gripping his book a bit too tightly.

Trish giggled softly and walked towards the couch, purposely sitting close to Vergil. She leaned on the couch and placed her hand over Vergil's lap and said slyly, "Close the book. I want to talk to you seriously."

Vergil growled at her and slapped her hand away, "Stay away from me, you demon."

"Oh? Was that supposed to be an insult?" Trish laughed and scooted away from Vergil. She placed her elbow on the armrest and stared at Vergil with amusement, "Come on, Vergil. You're too serious about this. Dante doesn't care."

"My brother is an idiot." Vergil replied, closing the book and setting it on the table. He glared at Trish as he hissed, "You and Mary can do anything you want and he wouldn't care. He'll simply go along with your follies, complaining and acting as if he was resisting your whims but-"

Vergil didn't continue and simply growled as he shook his head, unable to believe he actually let this… demon… make him speak that much already. Trish smirked and said, "Aw, poor big brother. Dante is so stupid you have to take care of him, right?"

"Do not talk to me like that, witch." Vergil hissed at Trish, glaring at her. There was something about this demon that made Vergil feel compelled to answer and share.

The voice…

The look…

"Oh, first 'demon' and now 'witch'. I must admit, I can certainly see how much you despise me." Trish replied with amusement in her voice. Before Vergil could speak, Trish mused with a mischievous smirk on her lips, "Tell me, Vergil. Does your hate towards me have anything to do with the fact that I look like your mother?"

"Do not talk about her." Vergil hissed at Trish and she felt the older twin's devil side growling at her, threatening to rip her apart if she even says another word about his mother.

"Fine. I had my fill of pulling your leg." Trish said, raising her hands in a surrendering motion. Vergil continued to glare at her and she smiled as she said, "Let's get on with the true reason for me coming to your den out of my own free will, shall we?"

"I'd prefer if you simply left." Vergil replied and added, "If you are just here to vouch for my brother then you are wasting your breath."

"Don't you wonder why you couldn't sense the demon last night? Or even why the demon appeared in your house in the first place?" Trish asked, trying to get a reaction from the cold son of Sparda.

"I already know why it got in. Our last fight had accidentally destroyed the hex around the house. I plan on recasting it later." Vergil replied, grabbing the book from the table before he turned his head to look at the wall in front of him.

"As expected from you." Trish said with a smirk and asked once more, "And what about the reason why you couldn't sense the demon last night?"

Vergil kept silent and Trish looked at the wall in front as well as she explained, "It's because you were preoccupied, thinking about what Dante had confessed yesterday."

Vergil's eyes narrowed but he remained silent, letting Trish continue, "For someone who planned on becoming a full demon, you certainly have a human way of seeing things."

"Are you implying that it is ridiculous that I should feel angry over this matter?" Vergil hissed, slowly turning to face Trish.

"If you were thinking like a demon, you would consider this as an opportunity." Trish replied and smirked when she saw the confusion in the blue-clad man's eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I guess I should start by telling you why demons find their mate." Trish patted the empty space between them before continuing, "Mating is usually a monogamous practice but there are some kinds of demons that take more than one mate. It's something akin to a marriage although it's more tragic."

"Tragic?"

Trish nodded and explained, "There are two ways to get a demon's loyalty. One is by servitude but if a demon is strong enough, it can betray its master… like your father."

Vergil nodded and Trish continued, "Another way is by being mates. Mating promotes a more permanent bond and severing the bond would be difficult. Part of being mates is that you would be able to feel whatever your mate is feeling and hear whatever your mate is thinking."

Vergil frowned and commented, "That seems… annoying…"

"Fortunately since you three are not full demons, there's a high possibility that what you would be able to feel and hear is limited to your devil sides." Trish commented before saying, "But the main reason why I said it was more 'tragic' is because when a demon's mate dies, the demon would feel the pain of its death and may even die as well. And if a demon wants to sever its bond with its mate…"

"The mate would know immediately." Vergil finished the sentence and Trish nodded at his words.

"That's correct. Another thing you should know is that a lot of demons do not share the same familial feelings as humans. Sure, some demons have the desire to protect their offspring and a lot of demons do proclaim their loyalty towards their sire but there are also a lot of demons who kill their offspring or kill their sires. This is why mating is an important practice for demons. Mating serves two purposes: preservation of demonic heritage and loyalty. Demons that practice polygamous mating usually have two mates: one for propagation and another for loyalty. For the latter, it's usually of the same gender."

Vergil frowned as he asked, "But you informed us that demons would usually rather find their mate among their…"

Vergil gritted his teeth as he hissed, "… kin…"

Trish smirked and nodded as she explained, "Unlike humans, demons with similar genetic background tend to get along better than others. And doesn't it make more sense to strengthen loyalty among your kin rather than strangers? Demons are also very picky of their preference. For example…"

Trish's smirk turned more mischievous as she continued, "… you're the type who would rather have a mate with a similar circumstance as you."

Vergil glared at Trish and hissed, "Are you trying to imply I wish my brother to be my mate?"

Trish rolled her eyes and shook her head as she said calmly, "No. You'll probably kill Dante before your honeymoon begins. Demons, especially concerning the same gender, rarely choose their sibling as a mate especially if the age gap is not that far. They tend…"

Trish smirked once more as she continued, "… to be too contrasting. Demons usually prefer an offspring or a sibling's offspring."

Vergil's glare turned into a frown as he asked, "Are you saying that Dante's attraction to Nero is due to his devil side?"

"It's one of the reasons. That doesn't mean his feelings are a lie though." Trish nodded and added, "Quite frankly, had your kind be the type of demon that holds no familial feelings whatsoever, even you would have been attracted to your own son."

"What?"

"I'm saying that you should cut Dante some slack because if your father had been from a demon lineage that does not have familial loyalty, you would also have been pining for your own son." Trish explained and smirked when she saw Vergil's face become paler and his body tensed.

"Ridiculous." Vergil hissed before he turned to face the wall in front of them once more, "My feelings for Nero are not of a romantic nature."

"Whatever you say, Vergil." Trish replied as she closed her eyes and shrugged, "Anyway, I'm just saying that Nero and Dante becoming mates would benefit the relationship between the three of you."

"And why would that happen?" Vergil asked, staring at Trish without turning his head to her direction.

"For one, you would be sure Nero would be safe." Trish replied, smiling as she explained, "You know Dante won't harm him."

Vergil frowned but did not counter Trish's words. Seeing that the cold son of Sparda would not be talking, she opened her eyes and continued, "And it'll probably lower the chances of both you and Dante fighting."

Vergil rolled his eyes and replied, "I doubt that."

"Oh, honey-" Vergil glared at Trish's name for him but Trish simply continued, "-I assure you, if Dante does get Nero as a mate, Nero would be the one holding the leash."

Vergil narrowed his eyes and Trish laughed as she understood why the older twin seemed a bit uncomfortable although he was trying to hide it, "Oh dear. I didn't mean it like _that_. All I meant was that if they become mates, Dante would most probably listen to Nero more than you so if Nero says stop, he'll most probably stop."

"Just think about it, Vergil. I'm pretty sure that it's pretty expensive just maintaining this place without the two of you trashing it every chance you get. You can ensure Nero would be taken care of and Dante may actually learn some restraints." Trish patted Vergil's lap once before she stood and began walking towards the door. Once she had opened the door, Trish looked back and smirked as she added, "But don't get me wrong, Vergil. When it comes to Nero, you're just as bad as Dante… although not in a romantic sense."

Vergil glared at her and hissed, "What do you mean by that?"

Trish leaned on the door and replied, "Both of you let Nero do anything he wants around here but you're worse. If Dante even just do one little wrong thing, you scold him but, if it's Nero, you let it go in a heartbeat. At least Dante would scold him in his teasing suggestive manner. You even let him keep Yamato without as much as a complaint-"

"That's because-" Vergil tried to speak but…

"Guilt?" Vergil tensed at Trish's word and Trish sighed, "You and Dante are truly brothers, you know that. You boys like making excuses."

Vergil glared at the word 'boys' but Trish continued, "You can't keep lying to yourself, Vergil. You know it's not guilt. Why else would you be so concern that your own brother is in love with your son?"

Vergil opened his mouth but Trish cut him off, "Please, Vergil. If you're going to say something like Dante not being mature enough to have a stable relationship or he's too whimsical or some other crap like that, I will spank you."

Vergil growled at Trish's threat and Trish placed her hands on her waist as she continued, "Dante is a big boy now and I know for a fact that he has been seriously thinking about his feelings for Nero. As for Nero, you must have notice that the boy does hold some attraction towards Dante. So stop being a baby and be the mature older brother you are to Dante and stop making his life miserable. And towards Nero, stop acting like an overprotective father who wouldn't let his daughter date any guy. Nero is already an adult and what he needs is an understanding father, not an overprotective one."

For a moment, Vergil remembered the time his mother had scolded him for making Dante cry when they were children. Vergil couldn't remember what was the reason why he had made Dante cry but he did remember his mother's words.

"_Vergil. You're the older brother so you should be the one Dante can trust to understand him. You're brothers and you should be there for each other."_

The gentle face of his mother replaced Trish's scrutinizing face and he looked away, gripping the book in his hand tightly. Trish noticed the sudden change in Vergil's demeanor and understood right away what had happened. She had seen Dante act similarly when she started to remind him of his mother and Trish's face softened with worry.

Unlike Dante who would look sad and force a smile, Vergil looked like he wanted to kill something but tries to hide it in a cold hard glare.

"Just think about it, Vergil." Trish said softly and left, closing the door. She sighed and stared at the door across the door to Vergil's room and mumbled, "Two to go, one more left."

She walked towards the door and knocked, "Nero, dear? Can I come in?"

She heard a tired groan and slow footsteps before the door opened. She smiled softly as she saw the tired, sleepless face of Nero, "Oh, honey. I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"No." Nero replied and walked back towards the bed. He dropped on the bed and said, "I can't sleep even if I wanted to."

She walked inside the room and closed the door behind her. She sat on the bed and patted Nero's back, "Poor baby. You must be exhausted."

Nero couldn't even muster the strength to get annoyed by Trish's 'poor baby' comment and he simply groaned as he complained, "I keep thinking about what happened."

He turned to face Trish and said, "I have a feeling that whatever they fought over yesterday is what made them an easy target for that son of a bitch."

Trish nodded and explained, "You can say that. It was a very important argument between the two of them."

"So important that they would die because of it?" Nero hissed and Trish saw the fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry, honey. If there's one thing I know about them is that they're like cockroaches. They won't die that easily." Trish smirked as she added, "Vergil would be a testament to that."

Trish stared at Nero and placed her hand on Nero's hair, brushing his hair softly as she said, "But it's better if you just let this go on its own. They need to sort this out between themselves."

"I know that. I know…" Nero buried his face on the blanket as he mumbled, "Damn it."

"What's wrong, dear?" Trish asked, noticing that something else was bothering the youngest descendant of Sparda.

"Before I killed that bastard, I think it tried to make me have a nightmare." Nero replied, turning his head to look at Trish. Trish was taken aback by the confused sad look on Nero's face as he explained, "All I saw was darkness… endless darkness…"

"That's quite strange." Trish mumbled and Nero looked at her fearfully.

"I assumed it was because I was afraid of being alone or something but… is it strange?" Nero asked as he tried to push himself up.

"Oh. The dream isn't strange at all. It is quite possible that you're desire to not be alone anymore manifested into an endless darkness. That's what nightmares are supposed to do. Give you fear, regret or despair." Trish shook her head and replied, "What's strange is that you were able to wake up on your own. Once an Alp demon has you, the only way to wake up is by outside sources. Did you hit your head or fall out of your bed?"

Nero shook his head and replied, "When I woke up, I was already pining the demon with Yamato."

Nero's eyes widened as he remembered, "Yamato! While I was in that nightmare, Yamato appeared in my hand."

"Yamato, huh." Trish placed her finger by her lips as she mulled over Nero's information. She sighed and smiled apologetically, "I'm not entirely sure but maybe Yamato protected you. I would have to look up about this some more."

Trish jumped off the bed and smiled at Nero softly, "Get some sleep, Nero. You're safe here and I'm certain those two mentally unstable boys would literally turn this world and the demon world upside down if something even tries to hurt you."

Nero blushed at Trish's words but nodded and smiled, "Thanks, Trish."

"Sure, honey." Trish patted Nero on the shoulder before walking out of the room. She turned to face Nero as she closed the door, "Sweet dreams, Nero."

As the door closed, she heard Nero's sarcastic reply, "Yeah, right."

Trish chuckled and shook her head. She walked downstairs and found Dante sitting on the steps once more, eating a slice of pizza. Trish crossed her arms and frowned, "I guess Vergil couldn't even stop your disgusting eating habit."

"Hey. The only reason why I'm eating pizza is because the kitchen's trashed." Dante replied with a whine and Trish smiled, realizing that Dante was trying to defend Vergil in his own roundabout way.

"I talked to Vergil and Nero." Trish informed him.

"Oh?" Dante sounded disinterested as he munched on the slice in his hand but Trish could see that he was already dreading what Trish had to say.

"Let Vergil talk to you about it when he finally reaches a decision." Trish suggested and walked pass Dante, "I'm going to find out more about Yamato."

"What about Yamato?" Dante asked with a concerned tone.

"I don't think it's anything bad but Yamato may be the reason why Nero woke up from the demon's spell when it should have been impossible." Trish explained briefly and placed a hand on her hip as she said, "But to be sure, I'm going to find out more about it."

"You think the kid will be okay?" Dante asked as he stood and Trish tried to not to laugh as she noticed that Dante may have already forgotten about the pizza.

"He's fine. Yamato may be a devil arm but it is Sparda's devil arm. I'm almost 100 percent sure that it was trying to protect Nero but I want to make sure." Trish smirked as she added, "But if you're so concern about Nero then why don't you check up on him?"

"Well…" Dante rubbed his chin at the suggestion and Trish began to walk out of the office.

Once she was just outside Devil May Cry, she added, "But if you go to his room, try not to molest the poor baby while he's sleeping."

Trish ran as she heard Dante shout her name and laughed.

She knew that Dante wouldn't do such a thing. He may act like a pervert but he was really a kind gentleman underneath that cocky smartass façade he likes to show.

But that doesn't mean it would stop her from making fun of the man.

Oh.

Maybe she could tell this to Lady.

That will be fun.

.

.

.

Author's End Rants: For the record, Trish and Vergil's part was not suppose to be romantic in any way. I simply wanted to see Vergil have the desire to talk to Trish because she looks and sounds like Eva but sempai (my beta reader) said it felt like VergilxTrish so… -looks sad- That wasn't my intention whatsoever. Anyway! Below are the replies, the preview and an announcement! –smiles-

.

Replies to Review Corner:

ToonyTwilight: Honestly, I like Vergil's dream more because it was funnier and I was laughing while writing it -laughs- but I hope you liked this chapter as well. -rubs back of the head sheepishly-

SirenaLoreley: Yey! -eats the sundaes first because they might melt- Thank god you didn't find him too OOC. I was actually debating over making him go murder-rampage or just plain confuse and I thought confuse was more funny to write. -grins- And Nero accepting Dante's feelings? Who wouldn't accept the love of the hottest white haired half devil to ever grace the gaming industry? -laughs- Anyway... don't worry. Family is suppose to be light-hearted (most of the time) so -grins- I'm not going to spoil the entire thing though. Stay tune to find out. Oh! And thank you for reviewing 'Stuck', 'Daily Lives' and voting for the poll. -grins- I also don't really like Vergil's missions when my ex let me try it. (Never liked gauntlet devil arms. -grins- I'm more of the Nevan or Lucifer type anyway) and I felt it was a bit cheap that Vergil can use summoned swords while attacking using Yamato or any other devil arms. Anyway~. I love Persona (and Shin Megami Tensei in general) but I like Persona 4 more than 3. Mostly because P3 has too many versions (P3, FES and P3P... but I love P3P because of Shinji and the female protagonist) while Persona 4 only has the PS2 game and the upcoming anime. Oh. And P4 has Johnny Yong Bosch in it (that's always a plus). About the holidays and birthdays. I might do a Christmas, Halloween, Valentines and New Years but I'll probably do them when the actual holiday is coming up but thank you for the suggestion. Nero's birthday? Hmmm... I'll have to pick a date but I like the idea of all of them trying to give him a gift. -grins- I like making Nero feel so loved by everyone. He deserves more love. -glares at Capcom-

SamCroft2010: Vergil's dream also made me laugh. -grins-

L. K. Heinrich: I don't know. I seriously don't know what Ninja Theory is smoking. I mean, Eva was suppose to be Dante's driving force to not betray humanity and turn into Vergil. -shakes head- Making her an angel would be so... so... Little Nicky. Oh god. -imagines Reese Witherspoon as Eva- Nooo... -bangs head to the wall- -stops and sighs- Okay. I got that out of my system. Yup, it's all patchwork and the jukebox's mystery continues. I hope this chapter brings light to Nero's dreams. -grins- And Dante giving the last slice of pizza is never a good sign. -grins- Yeah. Nero would most probably ignore his devil side or maybe it's his devil side that made him rebel against Fortuna in his own way? (Like owning a gun and not wearing his Order of the Sword outfit?) -smiles sheepishly-

Yoshi333: Oh, yes. You can place this in your DantexNero community if you want. -grins- I hope this chapter clears Vergil's feelings a bit. I was seriously not trying to make it VergilxNero. It just... -shrugs- It might feel like that because both of them are really awkward with one another. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. -grins-

Hey Its Melmel: -takes the pole away and changes clothes that the corrosive substance had destroyed- I am terribly sorry that I posted last chapter during your 'so-busy-week-with-try-out' but I do thank you for reviewing. -grins- Although, I do not really enjoy being hurt. I'm usually the one hurting people. -smirks- I love Vergil's dream as well and I hope you didn't wait too long for this chapter. -smiles apologetically- This week had been finals week so... -laughs sheepishly-And Vergil in DMC3!Dante's outfit? -covers nosebleed- Yes. That would be so hot. -tries to stop nosebleed before dying from blood loss- And if Vergil's name was Vante, it would be funny. -laughs- And yes. Unfortunately, Dante is way more awesome than you, Vergil, but we still love you. -grins- Thank you for thinking I am an awesome author. It makes me happy. -smiles sheepishly-

xxLovingtheFlavor: Thank you for loving this story -smiles- and I hope you like this chapter as well. Quite frankly, I think Chapter 3 is my most favorite chapter as well because of the whole family feel to it and Vergil's dream last chapter was suppose to be a nightmare. -grins- Nero? As knight in shining armor? Hmmm. Maybe. -smirks slyly- Oh. And I hope you didn't wait outside too long. You didn't get a cold, right? -smiles worriedly-

sadistic-neko: I hope you weren't too disappointed that Vergil and Dante weren't hiding in a random piece of furniture. They had destroyed all of the furniture in the living room and the jukebox had been the only one to survive once more. -grins-.

.

Preview to Next Chapter (next chapter is brotherly bonding like this):

"_We need to talk." Vergil said seriously and Dante blinked._

"_Seriously?" The younger son of Sparda asked, staring at his brother warily._

"_Yes, brother." The older son of Sparda replied, narrowing his eyes at his brother out of annoyance._

"_Okay…" Dante stopped leaning on the door way and rubbed the back of his neck as he asked awkwardly, "So… what are we suppose to talk about?"_

.

ANNOUNCEMENT: If you guys don't know yet, I have uploaded another DMC story titled: "The Daily Lives of the DMC Characters" which is set on the same 'verse as "Takes One to Know One" and "Stuck" and there is a poll going on in my profile about which DMC fic I would write first (all those with fanfiction account can vote only one so vote wisely). There are three choices and I have written previews (which are subject to change but do have the prime idea) in the chapter two of "Daily Lives" which I would be uploading after this. AND I am uploading another DMC fic which is DantexNero and rated 'M'. (It's the fic that had been in the 'to be uploaded' part of my profile for a while now). So yes. This Sunday (at least, according to my clock), you guys are not getting just 1 upload, no, no. You are getting 2 uploads and a new multi-chaptered story! Why? Because it's August 28 and I usually feel generous during my birthdays… as long as it isn't money related. –laughs- Well then. Voting ends at around… maybe two to three weeks from now, depending on my mood, so happy voting. –grins-


	6. Botherly Talks and Teddy Bears

Warning: post-DMC2 timeline, use of DMC4 novel's 'theory' of Nero's connection to Dante and Vergil, eventually DantexNero and maybe hints of VergilxNero (if you guys want to see it that way… but it was meant to be parental! I swear… I think…), brotherly bonding and probable OOC-ness.

Disclaimer: I thought about it long and hard. I thought of the best way to acquire Devil May Cry from the clutches of Capcom. I have thought about who to bribe or who to assassinate. Then I realized… I do not have the resources or the money for such acts. So… no. I do not own Devil May Cry.

Author's Notes (feel free not to read): Sorry, updates are a bit late for this week. Quite frankly, I always get lazy whenever there's a break from school so please accept my apology –bows-. Today's chapter had been highly influenced by one of Eyeshine's songs (it's quite obvious which one).

.

Family: "Brotherly Talk and Teddy Bears"

.

"Dante." Dante groaned as he heard his name being called but did not move from his relaxed position on his bed. With the first floor in that state of disaster, he had no choice but to sleep in his room for his daily afternoon nap. He felt a hand shake his shoulder and he groaned, slapping the hand away.

"Leave me alone." Dante mumbled as he tried to get back to sleeping once more. He heard a low growl and yelped as he was suddenly pushed off the bed, falling to the floor with a loud thud. Dante groaned and glared at the man who had pushed him off, "What the hell, Vergil?"

"Quiet, brother." Vergil hissed, staring at the opened door for a moment before turning his attention back to Dante, "You will wake Nero."

"Okay, fine." Dante nodded and groaned as he sat on the floor. He saw Vergil grimacing at him and asked, "What?"

Vergil sighed and said, "I suppose I should be happy that you have decided not take off your pants this time…"

Dante rolled his eyes and countered, "It's an afternoon nap, Vergil. If you wanted to see everything, wake me up at night."

Vergil glared at his brother for a moment before he looked away, mumbling, "This is one of the reasons why I have doubts about this…"

"What was that, Vergil?" Dante asked, only hearing the word 'reasons' and 'doubts'. He had been trying to annoy Vergil and had actually expected his twin to hit him or something.

Okay… Something was up.

"Nothing." Vergil shook his head and opened the door, "Come down and help me clean our mess."

Dante rolled his eyes and asked, "And by 'help', you mean I clean our mess while you do something else, right?"

"Yes. I plan on recasting the hex." Vergil informed him and left Dante alone in his room. Dante groaned and was about to crawl back to his bed when Vergil suddenly appeared by the door once more and hissed, "Do not even think of sleeping again, brother, or I will use those two bumbling idiots to destroy your room next time I enter."

"Okay, okay. Your highness…" Dante replied sarcastically as Vergil left once more. He sighed and grabbed a black shirt from his closet before he went downstairs. When he got to the main room, Vergil was by the jukebox, seemingly placing something, and Dante rushed to his side as he shouted, "Woah! Woah! Vergil! What did I say about the jukebox?"

Vergil sighed and frowned as he looked at his twin, "Calm down, Dante. I'm only placing the main hex behind your precious jukebox."

"Why?" Dante asked with narrowed wary eyes.

Vergil rolled his eyes and replied as he turned his attention back at the jukebox, "Because it seems that this antique has survived our every fight. Does it not make sense to place the main hex on the place that is likely to survive every attack?"

Dante thought about it for a moment as he wore the shirt he was holding. It was true that the only damage the jukebox has ever sustained was from his kicks and punches whenever it starts to malfunction. Vergil… did prove a point.

"Fine. But that's all you're going to do with that baby, okay?" Dante said as he stared at Vergil seriously.

"Yes, brother. I promise not to harm your precious jukebox." Vergil replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. The red-clad son of Sparda didn't reply and began to clean up the scattered destroyed pieces of furniture around the main room.

"Vergil, when are we going to get new furnit-"

"Tomorrow." Vergil immediately replied without looking at his brother.

"How much will all-"

"It's better if you don't ask, brother." Vergil cut Dante once more before he closed his eyes, mumbling ancient demon words to activate the hex.

Dante did not speak once he heard Vergil's chant and began throwing the remains of their furniture sets outside. Cleaning the mess in the living room became a silent activity as Vergil began walking to the different places of the first floor.

The hex the cold son of Sparda was using was a complicated hex which makes use of one main hex and four minor hexes. The minor hexes were to be placed in the four sides of the place the hex was supposed to protect while the main hex must be in the area where the minor hexes were. Vergil had wanted to place the hexes on the second floor but the closer the hexes were to the ground, the stronger they were.

Supposedly, the hexes receive power from the earth and the minor hexes should be place in the sides representing north, east, west and south while the main hex was used to strengthen the four minor hexes and represents the safety of the occupants and the punishment of the trespassers.

Vergil placed the first minor hex on the east side of the first floor, sticking it to the wooded floor. He passed by Dante and placed the second minor hex on the south side, placing it on the bricked wall surrounding the fireplace he had ordered to be created, much to Dante's displeasure although Vergil had been able to pacify his brother by letting him roast marshmallow on the fire.

Sometimes, his younger twin can astonish him although there was a high possibility that Dante was acting like a child sometimes because they could never experience it when they had real children.

The home they had lived with their mother also did not have a fireplace…

Vergil's eyes narrowed at the memory. The red-clad half-devil noticed Vergil was just staring at the fireplace and called out, "Vergil? You okay?"

"Yes, brother." The older twin replied as he walked away from the fireplace. Noticing the worried gaze his brother was giving him, Vergil sighed and said, "I was just wondering if Nero would like to roast marshmallow on the fireplace when winter comes."

It wasn't a lie, of course. He had wondered if the youngest white haired man in the house would like to do such a childish activity but he had never asked because Nero also seemed to hate being treated like a child… which is why Vergil cannot understand why Dante would continue to call him 'kid'.

Vergil was taken out of his musing when Dante grinned and said, "Of course the kid would love it. He probably haven't experience it."

Vergil turned his eyes away from his brother, not wanting Dante to realize that his words had hit him. It was highly likely that his brother was correct. Just a week ago, Nero had slipped out that he had never seen real snow but he has seen snow created by demons. There was no need for Nero to ever see a fireplace.

Maybe if he hadn't lived in that city…

"Vergil?" The cold son of Sparda turned his attention back to Dante once more and Dante grinned although Vergil could see the worry in his brother's eyes as he said, "Wow. This is the second time I had to call your attention. You sure you're okay, bro?"

"I am fine, Dante. Do not concern yourself with me and clean up this mess." Vergil ordered as he walked towards the west side of first floor. Dante simply sighed at his older twin's cold reply and continued to pick up the remains of the different sets of furniture.

Vergil placed the third minor hex inside the closet where ammunitions for the other firearms Dante used were stored. Other than Ebony and Ivory which were powered by his brother's demonic power, Vergil was also in charge with making sure that all of Dante's other 'normal' firearms were stocked up as well… much to his displeasure. A quick look at the organized boxes concluded that he needed to order more shots for his brother's shotgun.

Vergil sighed and said, "Dante, you should really customize that shotgun of yours so that it would accept your demonic powers instead of bullets…"

"Coyote? Nah." Dante shook his head and explained, "Just customizing my two babies were already too much hard work."

Vergil frowned and retorted, "Well, ensuring you have enough bullets for that shotgun of yours cost too much."

"Vergil, will you stop calling the shots as bullets? They're called shots or slugs if you want but we're talking about Coyote so sho-"

"I do not care, brother." Vergil hissed as he glared at Dante, "I am ordering you to customize your shotgun."

Dante groaned and waved Vergil's order dismissingly, "I'll think about it."

Vergil scoffed but did not argue back, closing the closet. He walked towards the north side where the kitchen was. He placed the minor hex underneath the sink which had, thankfully, survived yesterday's fight. Now that Vergil had the time to survey the destruction in the kitchen and dining area, he concluded that the only things that needed to be replaced were the dining table and the chairs. The kitchen had been relatively unscratched, although there were some bullet marks on the counter and one long gash by the door.

The greatest damage Vergil could see was the refrigerator that had been cleaved into half, most probably by his use of Force Edge… Vergil could remember that Dante had been using Ifrit when they had transferred their fight in the kitchen which meant that the slashes on the wall and the cleaved dining table were Vergil's doing.

Vergil sighed and shook his head as he felt a migraine coming up. It didn't really matter who had destroyed what, they will still replace everything but they must really stop fighting this way. Now that Vergil thought about it, he had been more short-tempered than usual whenever it was about the youngest descendant of Sparda.

Ah.

Of course… He still hasn't talked to Dante about it, right?

Vergil frowned and called out, "Dante!"

"Yeah?" Dante walked towards the kitchen and leaned on the door way, "What's up?"

Dante frowned as he noticed the cleaved table and refrigerator, "Okay. I'll get them later. Just let me finish cleaning up the main room."

"We need to talk." Vergil said seriously and Dante blinked.

"Seriously?" The younger son of Sparda asked, staring at his brother warily.

"Yes, brother." The older son of Sparda replied, narrowing his eyes at his brother out of annoyance.

"Okay…" Dante stopped leaning on the door way and rubbed the back of his neck as he asked awkwardly, "So… what are we suppose to talk about?"

"I have thought about… your feelings for Nero…" Vergil crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he continued, "And I have concluded that you are the best candidate as a mate for my son."

Dante's jaw slacked at Vergil's words and he stared at his brother as if he had grown another head. He blinked a few times before asking, "Sorry but can you speak like a normal person, Vergil. I think I understood what you just said but I can't really be sure."

Vergil opened his eyes and frowned as he said, "I meant to say that you may be the best… choice for my son…"

Dante blinked again and asked, "Vergil… Are you trying to say that you're okay with me liking Nero?"

Vergil's eyes narrowed as he asked back, "You said you were in love with my son. Did I hear you wrong?"

"Well… Yeah. I love the kid! I mean-" Dante placed his hand over his head as he said, "Do you know how weird it is to talk to your own brother about loving his son? This is just so messed up."

"I see no problem in it. According to…" Vergil frowned as he said the name, "… Trish…"

Vergil wore a cool collected face as he continued, "… we're from a demon lineage that does practice mating between relatives-"

"Oh, Vergil! Don't go to demon practice and all those other crap." Dante frowned at his twin as he asked, "And 'mating', Vergil? We're seriously going to talk about sex?"

Vergil glared at his brother as he hissed, "I was not talking about that, brother. I was talking about 'mating' in demonic sense. It's the demon's equivalent of marriage."

"MARRIAGE?" Dante shouted, "We're talking about marriage?"

Vergil's glare turned more murderous as he said, "Dante, if you are simply planning on rutting my son-"

"What? No! I didn't mean that!" Dante waved his hands and complained, "Vergil! You're planning way too far into the future!"

Vergil frowned and replied in a dangerous tone, "Is it not obvious that I should? I will not allow you to be in a relationship with my son if you're just planning on bedding him."

"Oh god." Dante placed both of his hands on his face, embarrassed on how easily Vergil could talk about his brother 'bedding' his son.

As if to save Dante from what may be the most embarrassing conversation in his life, the phone rang. Dante shouted immediately, "Well, would you look at that! A mission!"

Dante rushed out of the kitchen, almost stepping on some of the remaining debris before he kicked the receiver up in the air. He had never been happy to hear the phone ring before and he could only thank whoever was looking after them for making sure that the phone had survived their last fight. He caught it with his left hand and placed it by his ear, "Devil May Cry. Please tell me you have a demon problem."

He could hear Vergil's footsteps walking closer towards him but he tried to focus on what the person on the other line was saying. It was hard to understand since the woman kept on using a high-pitch tone and kept talking fast, all the while giving Dante the most ear-hurting crying he ever heard from a human. All he could understand was her daughter was taken, the location of where the daughter was taken and… a teddy bear?

"Okay. Got it. I'll save your daughter as soon as possible." Dante replied, not even bothering to understand what the woman was really saying. Even if the caller didn't have the password, it didn't matter at all. He had an address. That was all Dante needed to escape the weirdest conversation he ever had with his twin.

He dropped the receiver on the phone and turned towards Vergil, "Sorry, Vergil. Duty calls."

The cold son of Sparda narrowed his eyes and hissed, "I am not letting you get away that easily, brother."

"Oh? And what will you do?" The red-clad hunter asked, smirking as he crossed his arms.

"I will accompany you to this mission of yours." Dante paled at his older twin's cold reply.

Crap.

.

.

"Are you certain this is the place?" Vergil asked with narrowed eyes as he stared at the building in front of them. After getting their coats and weapons, Dante went with his usual weapons while Vergil had taken Beowulf, they had gotten to Dante's car and had driven to the address Dante had heard.

In front of them was a building that looked like a teddy bear factory although it seemed to have not been in used for a long time. The exterior looked dirty and had moss growing all over. The big sign on the grand door says 'Little Angels' Teddy Bear Factory' but the word "Bear" had been smudged by spray paint. All the other walls were vandalized with different words, most of them either vulgar or names.

Dante shrugged as he adjusted Rebellion on his back, "Yeah. I'm pretty sure this is the place."

Vergil frowned but followed his brother towards the entrance. Both half-devils stopped when they saw a wailing blonde haired woman, beating the door with her hands as she screamed, "Amy! Amy!"

"Guess that's the woman screaming over the phone." Dante mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck. He always hated having to deal with the family members of people who were taken by demons. They tend to be… hysterical…

The woman seemed to have heard Dante and she turned her head towards them, showing her tear-filled eyes. She rushed towards the two and kneeled before Vergil, grabbing his coat as she pleaded, "Please! You must help my daughter! They took her!"

Vergil grimaced in disgust and was about to push the woman away from him when he felt Dante's hand on his shoulder. Dante whispered warningly, "Don't do it, Vergil. She just lost her daughter."

Vergil growled and glared at his brother. Dante sighed and crouched next to the woman, placing his hands on the woman's shoulders, "Calm down, m'am. We'll get your daughter back."

"Please! Please! She's all I have left!" The woman wailed, placing her hands to the ground as she bowed lowly before the two half-devils, crying in front of them.

Vergil narrowed his eyes and walked past the wailing woman, mumbling softly, "Pathetic."

Dante frowned as he heard what his older brother had mumbled but thankfully the woman was crying so hard that she didn't hear it. The red-clad hunter patted the woman's trembling shoulder and whispered, "We'll get her back."

With that said, the younger son of Sparda followed his brother towards the main door. They said nothing as Vergil opened the door and went inside. Dante followed suit and the first room they stepped into looked like it was suppose to be a reception area or a lobby of some sort. The wooded sets of furniture were decaying and some had moss on them. The floor creaked against their weight as they walked towards the center of the room. There was a door on their right and another one in front of them but the door in front of them was blocked by woods that had most probably fallen from the ceiling.

As they walked towards the right door, Dante said, "You didn't have to say that, Vergil."

Vergil narrowed his eyes as he understood what Dante was talking about and hissed, "Do not lecture me, brother. You should be satisfied that I did not kill that human."

Dante narrowed his eyes as well and hissed back, "Vergil. That woman just lost her daughter."

"Due to her own weakness." Vergil said, stopping to glare at his brother.

"Don't start saying all that crap about power and all those other bullshits!" Dante shouted as he grabbed the collar of Vergil's jacket, "Do you even try and understand the feeling of being powerless?"

Vergil's glare turned murderous as Dante's words pierced through the barriers he had built and he hissed, "I do not need to try and understand it, brother. I have felt it!"

Dante's eyes widened in surprise as he heard Vergil shout at him and he could only step back as Vergil pushed him away. Vergil turned his back towards Dante and hissed, "Do not lecture me about not understanding what it means to be powerless, brother. You and I should know more than anyone how it feels like."

"Vergil…" Dante looked away as he whispered, "Sorry. I didn't… mean to say it like that…"

The cold son of Sparda scoffed and said sarcastically, "Of course you didn't."

Before Dante could reply, Vergil had begun to walk once more as he said, "Enough prattle, brother. Let us search for this girl so we may leave this place."

The younger twin growled as he realized that Vergil was trying to get away from the conversation and he grabbed Vergil's hand as he shouted, "Damn it, Vergil! Can you stop trying to run away from this conversation!"

The blue-clad half-devil turned his head to glare at his brother and hissed, "I could say the same to you, Dante."

"What?" Dante stared at his brother with confusion in his eyes.

"Our mother is dead." Dante flinched at the sound of Vergil's voice. There was no room for argument in his tone and Dante knew his brother long enough to know that there was frustration hidden in those cold words. Vergil continued to stare at his brother with narrowed eyes as he said, "Our father is either dead or missing. The three of us are all we have left, Dante!"

Vergil pulled his hand away from Dante's grip and grabbed his brother's collar as he hissed, "You keep dodging our conversation, brother, and I am losing my patience. If you are not certain about your feelings for Nero then I will not let you near him. If you are just planning on hurting my son, I will not forgive you. I will not lose what I have left, brother."

"Vergil…" Dante's eyes softened and he gripped the wrist of the hand holding his collar, "I'm also here."

Vergil's brows furrowed at Dante's words and he asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Dante smiled dryly as he explained, "You sound like Nero's the only thing you have left but you said that the three of us are all we have left too. Vergil, you're confusing me but I'm going to say this anyway. I'm also here. For both you and Nero…"

Vergil scoffed and pushed Dante back. Dante staggered one step back and Vergil turned his head away as he replied, "I know that, brother. You have already proven your power. There is no need for me to worry about you."

Dante smirked as he asked, "Does that mean you did worry about me?"

Vergil rolled his eyes and began to walk once more. He heard Dante call his name and stop once more. Without looking at his brother, Vergil said, "I wish to ensure Nero's safety, brother. And his happiness as well… He shouldn't feel… what we have felt."

Dante's eyes softened once more and he replied with a sardonic smile, "You really are a self-centered bastard."

Vergil turned his head to glare at Dante but, before he could reply to his brother, Dante had said, "Nero's not some weak damsel in distress, Vergil. He can fight and he can kick ass. You should stop treating him like he's made of glass or something. Hell. The kid could kick my ass if he tries hard enough."

Vergil closed his eyes and a small smile appeared on his face as he said, "That is quite true."

Dante frowned as he heard Vergil add, "Especially since you spend more time ogling him that paying attention to your defense."

"Seriously, bro. We should not talk about my feelings for the kid. It is just too weird." Dante complained as he walked towards Vergil.

Vergil opened his eyes and replied with a small smirk, "Very well. We shall not speak anymore of this matter."

Vergil's eyes turned serious as he added, "But remember this, Dante. If you do try and claim Nero as your own, I will only approve if you are serious about him."

Dante's eyes turned serious as well and he replied, "I am serious about Nero and I do-"

Dante immediately stopped and they both turned towards the door as they felt the familiar presence of a demon. Dante rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Of course, demons would just have to interrupt us when we're having a heart-to-heart conversation."

Vergil scoffed and said, "I would say that we were able to say everything that needed to be said. Do you not agree, brother?"

Dante smirked and took out his twin pistols as he replied, "Yeah… without any bloodshed this time."

"Oh, there will be bloodshed." Vergil hissed as he glared at where the feeling seemed to be originating from.

As both sons of Sparda readied their weapons, a small figure walked towards them. Dante blinked as he recognized the figure.

"Uh… Vergil…" Dante called out uncertainly to his brother.

"Yes, Dante?" Vergil replied with annoyance in his voice, knowing what his brother was about to ask and was dreading having to answer it.

"Is that… a teddy bear?" Dante asked as he pointed Ebony at the walking teddy bear.

"It would seem so." Vergil replied with gritted teeth.

"So… the demon possessed a teddy bear?"

"It would appear so…"

Why does this mission suddenly seem a bit too annoying all of a sudden?

.

.

"If I see even just one stuffed toy, I'm going to trigger." Dante mumbled out of annoyance as he dragged his body towards the office. Even Vergil couldn't scold his brother for planning to use his demonic power for such a… thing…

What started as one demon possessed teddy bear turned into three then into a dozen and, before either of the two half-devils knew it, they were surrounded by an army of demon possessed teddy bears. They had been easy to dispatch and they're attacks weren't painful enough to be a threat but the mere fact that an army of cuddly furry stuffed animals had tried to devour them using their big cotton filled mouths had been both amusing and annoying for both sons of Sparda.

Underneath that cotton filled mouth were fangs that could shred human skin but that had not been the main issue. The main issue was that the sheer number of those demonic teddy bears had cost them the remainder of the day.

For Dante, it was an okay mission because they had managed to find the girl unharmed although she had smelled like a demon but that could be because she had been with the demons for a while. She had also cried and shouted at Vergil because she saw Vergil destroy one of her 'precious teddy bear friends'. Vergil had wanted to make the girl a pin cushion for his summoned swords but Dante had managed to stop him.

For Vergil, the entire mission was a waste of time. Both mother and daughter obviously have mental problems, to Vergil anyway, and he had trouble trying to get a reward for all their work. If Dante was planning to trigger if he sees another stuffed toy, Vergil was planning on triggering if he even sees someone holding a stuffed toy. Let his brother rip the stuffed toy, Vergil was planning on ripping anyone who was holding a stuffed toy.

So when they reached where the door should have been had they not destroyed it during their fight, both half-devils had stopped and paled at what greeted them.

Instead of a clear view of the main room, a laced pink curtain obscured their view. It didn't take two seconds for both white haired half-devils to know who had done it.

"PATTY!" Dante shouted as he ran inside. Vergil sighed and shook his head as he followed his enraged brother inside.

As expected, the entire first floor had been transformed to what may be a kingdom of stuffed animals. The only consolation Vergil could take was that all debris had been cleared. He had expected his brother to actually do what he had swore he would do if he sees another stuffed toy but he only found his brother standing by the main room as still as a rock.

"Dante?" Vergil called out and received no reply. He looked at where Dante was looking and saw the proprietor of the girlish makeover and the youngest descendant of Sparda sitting on the floor, surrounded by different stuffed animals. Patty was talking about how they should be thankful she had taken the courtesy to make their home cute but both older white haired men did not pay attention to her.

They could only pay attention to Nero who had a teddy bear hand puppet on his left hand. The teddy bear hand puppet had white fur and one blue eye. Instead of a left eye, the teddy bear wore a black eye patch and the teddy bear's right arm had red and blue pieces of clothes sewed all over it, as if the right arm had been ruined and the maker had tried to keep it together by sewing pieces of clothes lying around. Nero seemed to have noticed that they were staring at him and raised his left hand towards them. He moved his fingers so that it seemed like the teddy bear was raising both of its arms towards both half-devils and the young man said with a grin, "Rawr."

Both older men stiffened at Nero's actions… which could only be called innocent and cute. Vergil was the first to recover and he noticed his twin staring at Nero with a certain look in his eyes…

Was that… lust?

Vergil's eyes narrowed and he growled.

"Ow!" Dante shouted as one of Vergil's small blue swords pierced his shoulder. He turned to face his twin and noticed that the cold son of Sparda was staring at him with a murderous look in his eyes. Dante groaned and shouted as he blocked the other swords aimed at him with Rebellion, "I haven't done anything yet!"

.

.

Author's End Rants: Not much to say other than, when I was writing the third part (Nero's 'rawr' part), my mp3 player which was in shuffle mode suddenly played "The Teddy Bear that Eats You"… -laughs-

Oh! I know what I should say. -laughs- The poll is still ongoing but the winner is already set. (unless the second place gets more than five votes more then we have a tie) But I'll keep it open for now. So for those that have yet to vote, vote now. -grins-

.

.

Replies to Review Corner (reviews are a bit longer than usual if you guys have reviewed Daily Lives. If you have reviewed Those Nights, then there's also a reply to your review in the second chapter of Those Nights -grins-):

L. K. Heinrich: -grins- I think Dante can be responsible if he wants to be. He's just lazy because people are being responsible for him (Vergil, Lady, Trish... even Nero -laughs-). And I'm a sucker for the theory that Vergil is Nero's father, although that would be a bit icky considering Nero's age, so I see those things that may or may not be just coincidence. -laughs- Thank you for thinking it wasn't VergilxTrish. I like to think of Trish like that, an aunt or a big sister of Dante and Vergil. -grins- Yup. Supposedly, there's a Wii Sex Game but I never heard of it. A spanking Wii game, I've heard of though. -laughs- And maybe he is mad because they would rather do it with a virtual version of him than with him. -laughs- Oh. Nero's even more perverted than the rest of them. -grins- Of course. If we didn't have perverted minds, we couldn't come up with awesome smuts now, can we? -laughs-

sadistic-neko: Oh. Don't worry. Nero won't faint when he finds out... if he even finds out. -grins mischievously-

ToonyTwilight: Really? I'm happy this fic makes you like DantexNero more. -grins- And nobody should ask why the jukebox is still standing. If somebody asks, the jukebox loses it's invincibility. -grins-

xXChantoXx: I like it when Trish is acting like the parents of the three -grins- or aunt or sister. As long as she gets to scold Dante, I'm already sold. -laughs- And, of course, Vergil will be the overprotective type. He looks like the type not to share. -grins-. Thanks for thinking it wasn't VergilxTrish. -sighs in relief- Oh! Thank you for greeting me last August 28. That was very nice of you. -smiles sheepishly-

SirenaLoreley: Thank god you didn't think it was VxT at all -sighs in relief-. I always liked motherly!Trish especially when she's scolding Dante. -laughs- And yeah, Lady is too violent and would most probably destroy Vergil's room if they even tried to talk for a long period of time. -grins- I don't really understand why you guys think it's a love triangle... Oh well. As long as Nero is loved, I guess -grins sheepishly-. And yes, the mystery will continue. -laughs evilly- But I'm not going to spoil anything about Yamato or even about the Alp demon. -laughs maniacally- Raven-haired guy's fantasy? Hmmm... -thinks about it- I have a feeling it would be like... a very embarrassed Nero in a very compromising position. -tries to hide nose bleed- Sorry, for the sort of late update. I like updating my fics in a weekly basis because I feel like it. -laughs- When I start to update slower, that means I'm losing my interest in the fandom. -grins-

The Picture of Dorian Gray: Thank you for liking this story and for thinking this is an entertaining read. I assure you this is meant to be DantexNero and not DantexNeroxVergil. It can only be DantexNeroxVergil if you wish it to be but as far as I am concern, I am writing this story with the idea of DantexNero and not DantexNeroxVergil. -grins-

Hey Its Melmel: -grins sheepishly- Well... should I stop placing teasers, then? I'm sorry for making you impatient (not to mention I updated a bit late this time) -bows apologetically-. And... -laughs- I don't think Vergil will still approve of Dante molesting Nero... maybe if they didn't show it to Vergil... -grins- Don't worry. Vergil's feelings are... not of the romantic type. Or if it is, it'll be the 'I want my beloved to be happy' type. -grins sheepishly- But yeah. I do think Nero has the charm to attract his own father. I bet he even charmed Credo and Sanctus (I mean... they were both quite addicted in getting Nero -laughs-)... Agnus... I'm sure he had attracted that crazy scientist from the very beginning. Yes. Nero is so charming he attracts perverts just by taunting them. -laughs- And I hope you didn't mind I used your 'rawr' for this chapter. -grins- And I already expected Falsify not to win anyway so I made Kyrie say the entire plot because I was already thinking I won't probably write it anyway. -laughs- I can think of a lot of perverted things to do to a Nero look-a-like -covers bleeding nose- Nero has always been surrounded by perverts. I'm pretty sure Credo's a pervert too since he looks so strict. -laughs- I don't really like Dino right now (especially after the whole "half-demon, half-angel" thing... I mean... what are they making? Devil May Cry? Or Little Nicky the angsty game?) so that's why I want Dante (and Vergil) to bully him. -grins evilly-

.

.

Preview to Next Chapter:

_Dante grinned and looked at Nero as he replied, "Kid, I didn't say you were playing because of me. I said you were playing because I'm playing with you."_

"_How is that different?" Nero shouted and Vergil could see that the reddening on his son's cheeks was growing more noticeable._


	7. Cues and Lines

Warning: post-DMC2 timeline, use of DMC4 novel's 'theory' of Nero's connection to Dante and Vergil, eventually DantexNero and maybe hints of VergilxNero (if you guys want to see it that way… but it was meant to be parental! I swear… I think…), father and son bonding, 'miscommunication' between uncle and nephew and probable OOC-ness.

Disclaimer: Once upon a time, there was once a girl who wished to have Devil May Cry. Unfortunately, she never got her wish.

Author's Notes (feel free not to read): Updates for all current stories (aka Family and Those Nights) will now be either Monday or Tuesday due to my new class schedule. –grins- In other news, my orders just arrived last Tuesday! –does a happy dance that looked like Joey's dance- Included in my orders are the two Devil May Cry novels and the two volumes of Devil May Cry 3 manga. I finished the first novel in one day, the second novel the following day and I suddenly had the urge to write a GilverxNero fanfic… But I can't think of any plot at all. –laughs- Anyway. Today's chapter has been inspired by… Gonzo studio… I guess…

.

Family: Cues and Lines

.

Three days have passed since the incident concerning the Alp demon and Dante was getting worried. Of course, the younger twin tried not to show it but Nero and Vergil could see the hints and Nero had tried to ask but the red-clad hunter simply shook his head and told him everything was fine.

The older son of Sparda did not bother asking because he had known that his brother would deny it anyway. He knew his brother well enough to know that he would not say what was bothering him and would most probably try to settle his problem alone sooner or later. Everyone who has Sparda's blood seemed keen of solving their problems alone. Even Vergil could see that his son was not an exception to the rule. The only thing Vergil could do was to wait for Dante to either settle it on his own or be unable to settle it on his own and then ask for help… or Vergil would have to help him without his consent.

Although Dante liked saying that Vergil was the type to not ask for help and try to solve everything by his own because he was a prideful bastard, Vergil could say the same for Dante… although he was sure that it wasn't pride that kept stopping his brother to ask for help. It was fear. Although Dante didn't want to admit it and he would rather appear like a cocky smartass, Vergil knew him well enough to be able to say that Dante may have a self-destructive savior-complex. If Vergil had fallen to the desire of power and might, Dante had fallen to the desire of saving lives.

Both of which were not good for them.

Vergil was tempted by greed and pride while Dante was haunted by fear… fear of losing those he cared about once more.

And Vergil knew that it would be useless for Dante to stop being afraid. The same way it was useless for him to stop wanting for power. These… emotions… have been engraved in them by the tragedy that had fallen before them on their eighth birthday. Maybe things would have been different had the demons not arrived. Maybe they wouldn't have been this distorted had their mother survived. Maybe their relationship had been more normal had they not been separated that fateful day.

But it was too late for such thoughts. It was pointless to think about what could have happened had things been different. All they could do was live in the present. And Vergil was contented with doing that.

That's why he does not think that Dante would change and, whatever was bothering his brother, he would find out sooner or later. Although he would rather let Nero keep pestering his brother about it as the young man does have the ability to get Dante talking sooner than usual. That's why he was letting Nero continue to ask about what was bothering Dante as he sat on the new couch, reading a book. They had managed to buy new sets of furniture for the entire first floor which included a new billiard table, where the other two occupants of Devil May Cry were currently having a friendly match of billiards while the youngest white haired man was pestering his opponent about his current condition. Dante simply smiled as he stared at the younger man leaning towards the billiard table. The younger man tried to aim his cue stick properly towards the cue ball as the older man said, "For the last time, kid, I'm fine."

"Yeah, right." Nero replied sarcastically as he hit the cue ball, leaning away from the table as the cue ball hit the solid yellow 1 ball, frowning as it stopped just an inch away from the pocket. There were some things Nero couldn't find the courage to ask, like what the twins were fighting about that led to their last fight, but Dante being worried was something Nero felt like he was compelled to ask. That's why he was not letting the issue go until he got an answer.

But the main question that was getting in his nerve was why he was so compelled to ask.

Dante grinned and commented as he walked towards where the cue ball had stopped, "The problem with you, kid, is that you don't know how much power to use when hitting the ball. Actually, it looks like you're afraid to hit the ball."

That was true. Nero had always felt he needed to not use too much power, afraid that he may send the cue ball flying to the wall or break the table. But he would not say that out loud so Nero simply frowned and retorted, "Maybe I just don't want to play this game. Ever thought of that, old man?"

Dante shrugged and aimed his cue stick towards the cue ball, looking at the purple striped 12 ball that was in front of him, just a few inches away from a pocket. With a grin, Dante hit the cue ball before replying, "Well, if you don't want to play, why play?"

Nero frowned as he saw the cue ball hit the purple striped 12 ball, making the striped ball fall in the pocket while the cue ball changed its direction, stopping by the center of the table. Dante walked towards the left side of the table. He stopped when he was looking straight at Nero who was on the right side of the table and aimed the cue stick towards the cue ball. With a smirk, he mused, "Maybe you're playing because I'm playing with you?"

Vergil narrowed his eyes and turned to look at the two. From where he was sitting, he could see the slight reddening of the younger man's cheeks as he stuttered, "W-Why would I play because of you?"

Dante grinned and looked at Nero as he replied, "Kid, I didn't say you were playing because of me. I said you were playing because I'm playing with you."

"How is that different?" Nero shouted and Vergil could see that the reddening on his son's cheeks was growing more noticeable.

"Aw, man. How do I explain that? Well… Vergil!" Dante looked back towards Vergil and asked, "Care to explain to the kid the difference between the two?"

Vergil frowned and replied, "Why must I participate in your childish banter, brother?"

Dante rolled his eyes and replied, "A simple 'no' would have been fine, bro."

The colder son of Sparda placed the book on the coffee table and retorted, "I did not say I will not explain it, brother. I am simply asking why I must answer it."

"Because you're the geek here." Dante replied with a grin as he turned his body so he would be facing Vergil.

The blue-clad half-devil glared at his brother as he hissed, "Dante… I believe you meant to say 'scholar' but I assume your limited vocabulary has impaired your capabilities to communicate."

Dante's grin turned more mischievous as he countered playfully, "Sorry, bro, but your words are too big for me to understand. Did you just say that you're a geek?"

Vergil stood and crossed his arms as he hissed, "Must you act so childish, brother?"

Dante shrugged and replied with a smirk, "Well, that depends. Are you getting annoyed?"

Vergil rolled his eyes and walked towards them as he replied, "Quite frankly, I am."

Nero gulped as Vergil walked passed Dante and towards him, stopping just behind Nero. If they were planning to fight again, Nero knew he wouldn't get away unscathed at his current location and he was wondering and panicking why the blue-clad twin had decided to stop behind him. Nero tensed as he felt Vergil's hand on his shoulder and he paled when Vergil whispered to his ear, "Tell him to stop acting childish."

Nero's eyes widened and he turned to face Vergil, whispering in a panicked tone, "What? You think I can stop him?"

"There is something I would like to test." Vergil gave a small mysterious smile and Nero suddenly had the urge to obey the older man's command.

Nero frowned and turned his attention back towards the younger son of Sparda. He blinked as he noticed the slight frown on the older man's face. A bit confused at what could make Dante frown right now, Nero said, "Hey, old man. Stop acting like a brat."

Dante rolled his eyes and retorted, "Not really convincing when you say it, kid."

Nero frowned and turned his head to look at Vergil and hissed, "See? Told you it wouldn't work…"

"But since I'm getting bored anyway, I'll stop." Dante said with a shrug.

Nero's eyes widened and he looked at Dante, seeing the older man aiming his cue stick once more. Most probably he was planning on pocketing the striped green 14 ball. Nero heard Vergil hum slightly as he said, "As Trish said…"

"What? What did Trish say?" Nero whispered to Vergil as he continued to stare at Dante. As Dante's cue stick hit the cue ball, the main door opened which caused Dante's concentration to falter. The cue ball hit the striped green 14 ball but the striped ball did not fall into the pocket but slightly bumped the solid yellow 1 ball. That slight bump was enough for the solid colored ball to fall into the pocket which made Dante frown.

With an annoyed tone, Dante turned towards the person who had opened the door and said, "Damn it, Lady. You have the worst luck!"

Lady raised an eyebrow and retorted as she placed her hands on her waist, "Oh, I'm sure you're the one who has worse luck between the two of us."

Dante groaned and walked away from the billiard table, walking towards the kitchen, as he said, "I'm going to get a beer."

Nero frowned and reminded him, "It's ten in the morning, old man. You shouldn't be drinking!"

From the kitchen, they could hear Dante shout back, "Fine! Then I'll get a tomato juice!"

Vergil nodded and placed his hand on his chin as he mumbled, "Impressive. So what Trish said is true."

"What did Trish say?" Nero asked as he turned around to look at Vergil with a frown.

Vergil shook his head slightly and patted Nero's shoulder, "It is nothing you should worry about, Nero. And…"

Vergil leaned forward and whispered by the younger man's ear, "'Playing with you' means that you are playing because you enjoy playing that specific activity with that person while 'playing because of you' means you are playing because of that person and one may even conclude that the activity does not matter at all as long as that person is there."

Nero's eyes widened and his cheeks reddened like the red tomato sauce of Dante's pizza. Vergil patted Nero's shoulder once before he walked towards the black haired woman by the front door who was staring at them with her arms crossed, "Good morning. If you are here to collect your debt, I had made it clear that I would transfer the amount we have agreed upon in your account next Monday."

"You are so stingy, you know that?" Lady rolled her eyes and said, "Ever since you got here, I can't get free transportation and clothes."

Vergil crossed his arms and frowned, "My brother may be an idiot when it comes to money-"

"Love you too, bro!" Dante shouted from the kitchen but neither Lady nor Vergil paid any attention to him.

"-but now that I am taking care of all the finances of this place, I will not let you take all our money by using his debt as an excuse." Vergil narrowed his eyes and continued, "Now, state your business here."

"Before we continue our conversation, because I have a feeling I would be trying to shot you soon, I just have to give Nero something." Lady took out a small package from her bag and threw it towards Nero. Nero caught it with his left hand and looked at Lady warily. Lady rolled her eyes and said, "Don't worry. It's not a bomb or anything."

Nero looked at the package in his hand and opened it slowly. Nero blinked as he recognized what was inside the package. He took the item inside with his right hand, taking great care not to squeeze it hard, as he looked at Lady, "Is this a phone?"

"Yeah." Lady nodded and turned to look at Vergil with a glare, "I heard from Trish that you haven't gotten Nero a mobile phone so I took it upon myself to buy him one…"

Lady narrowed her eyes as she added, "Like how I did for both you and Dante."

Vergil frowned and asked, "I am assuming you have placed all the charges for Nero's phone on the same account then?"

"Of course." Lady rolled her eyes and asked, "So? Can I ask what happened to the phones I gave both you and Dante? You didn't destroy it, did you?"

"They still exist. We just don't have a reason to use them." Vergil replied, glaring at Lady. If he remembered it correctly, the phone in question was somewhere in his room, probably already getting dust.

"Um… So…" Nero looked at Vergil and asked meekly, "Can I use this?"

Lady chuckled and mocked Vergil, "What do you say, daddy? Can Nero use the phone?"

Vergil glared at Lady and hissed, "Do not call me by that, woman."

Lady rolled her eyes and turned towards Nero as she said, "Use it, Nero. I added Trish's and my numbers in it already. Of course, I added Dante's and Vergil's numbers although-"

Lady turned to face Vergil and said sarcastically, "I have a feeling you won't be able to get in touch of them even if you wanted to."

"I keep my phone in my jacket!" Dante shouted from the kitchen.

Vergil rolled his eyes and mumbled, "I am surprised that thing is still alive then."

Lady smiled and commented, "Considering Dante's track record for getting his things destroyed, me too."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, you two!"

Vergil sighed and looked back at Nero. Seeing the young man staring at him expectedly, Vergil nodded and said, "You can keep it, Nero, and you can use it to contact us when the need arises."

Nero smiled and nodded, looking at his new phone. Nero began checking his new phone, trying to navigate through the different menus being presented on the screen. Vergil sighed as he made a mental note to find his own phone later and Lady grinned as she teased, "Oh? Does that mean you'll finally be using your phone, Vergil? Well now. Guess even the evilest ice-berg still have a soft spot, huh?"

Vergil glared at Lady and Nero could feel Vergil's devil-side slowly growing more murderous. If there was one thing Vergil hated, it was to be mocked by humans. Nero immediately placed his new phone in the side pocket of his pants, ready to leave if Vergil and Lady started to fight. It wouldn't be the first time Lady and Vergil were to fight inside Devil May Cry. As much as Nero hated running away, he didn't want to be caught in the middle of either Lady's bullets or Vergil's small demonic blue swords. Vergil crossed his arms and hissed, "If you are simply here to annoy me then leave."

"I'm here to give Dante the mission I was supposed to give him three days ago when you three stooges were having a battle royale." Lady replied sarcastically.

Dante walked back to the main room with a soda can on one hand and a can of tomato juice on the other hand, not even bothered by the growing murderous intent of his brother. Dante threw the soda can towards Nero who caught it with his left human hand. Dante sipped his tomato juice before reminding Lady, "You were part of that battle royale, Lady."

"Whatever." Lady waved Dante's reminder dismissingly as she handed a folder towards Vergil, "Here, 'boss'. Check for yourself if you think your 'employee' can handle this job."

The cold son of Sparda glared at Lady for a moment before he flipped the folder open. Inside were copies of police reports and some clippings from newspapers as Dante and Nero silently watched the two, drinking their respective beverages. Slightly forgetting about his desire to rip the woman in front of him apart, Vergil scanned the contents for a moment before he turned his attention back towards Lady and asked, "You want Dante to investigate the mysterious attacks in theatres?"

"They're not just 'mysterious attacks'. There have never been any survivors. They all disappear without a trace. The police tried to make it ambiguous in their reports to the media so that the masses won't panic but there's a pattern." Lady tapped one clipping which showed a shot of the ruined theatre as she explained, "It's not just targeting theatres randomly. Whatever this son of a bitch is, it's targeting the theatres that either plays or rehearse a specific play."

"And that play would be?" Nero asked, interested at Lady's explanation. It sounded more like a mystery than just plain demon hunting and, as much as Nero enjoyed stupid demons that were more than willing to walk right into their death, it sounded like a fun mission. At least… it sounded more interesting than the usual 'find the demon hideout then beat the crap out of every demon inside' missions they usually receive from callers.

Lady smirked as she replied, "Romeo and Juliet."

"Wait… As in…" Dante cleared his throat before he went down on one knee and he stared at Nero as he dramatically said, "I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptiz'd; Henceforth I never will be Romeo."

Nero narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Why are you looking at me, old man?"

Dante stood and grinned as he teased the younger man, "Ohhh. Are you blushing, kid?"

Nero showed him his middle finger and Dante laughed. The younger son of Sparda noticed that the other two people in the room were looking at him and asked, "What?"

"Nothing." Lady shook her head and said, "I was just surprised you can recite that line."

"What possessed you to do such a thing, Dante?" Vergil asked, unable to keep the surprise in his voice.

"Ah, I dated this girl once who was into Shakespearean plays. She had me memorize the entire balcony scene." Dante replied with a shrug and grinned when he saw Vergil's frown, "What? You didn't think I would just memorize something like that for the heck of it, did you?"

"Was it some freaky role play?" Lady asked with disgust. Dante simply winked at Lady's question and she rolled her eyes and turned to face Vergil, "Well? Can Dante do this job or not?"

Dante rolled his eyes and commented, "Come on, Lady. You make it sound like Vergil's my dad or something."

Vergil sighed and glared at Lady as he asked, deliberately not paying any attention to Dante, "And the amount for this job?"

Lady placed a folded piece of paper on top of the folder Vergil was holding. The blue-clad son of Sparda opened the piece of paper and read the amount written inside. Vergil turned his eyes towards Lady and said coldly, "If we get ninety percent, Dante will do this ridiculous mission."

Lady glared at Vergil and hissed, "Ninety percent? Don't mess with me, Vergil. You know the usual is sixty percent, you asshole."

Vergil closed the folder and threw it towards Lady, "We're quite low on funds at the moment because we had to replace all the things we lost four days ago-"

"Because of your fucking family problems!" Lady retorted as she caught the folder.

"Ninety percent." Vergil stared at Lady with unwavering eyes, "As Dante would have said it: 'take it or leave it'."

Both Dante and Nero remained to keep quiet as both of them didn't want to get between the two. When it comes down to it, Vergil may be the best person to push Lady's buttons to the limit. Of course…

"You're a bastard." Lady threw the folder on Vergil's face. Vergil caught it an inch away from his face and Lady shouted, "Fine! But don't expect to get any help from me!"

"Lady!" Dante called out but Lady had already slammed the door shut. Yup, only Vergil can make Lady dance in the palm of his hands without even trying. Dante frowned and turned towards Vergil. With a frown, he pointed his tomato juice towards Vergil's direction and said, "You should really stop antagonizing Lady."

Vergil rolled his eyes and glared at Dante, "That woman knows that she does not stand a chance over this matter. It is only natural that I make sure we can get as much as we can. Had it been up to you, she would have simply given you around forty percent."

"And that's why she still thinks you're an evil bastard." Dante retorted and glared at his brother.

"Let her think what she wants. I am not going to let a human take advantage over us." Vergil hissed back as he glared at his brother. Before Dante could reply, Vergil sighed and opened the folder once more as he said calmly, "I will make all the necessary preparations. Maybe we can be in an old theatre and rehearse that balcony scene."

"Um…" Nero cautiously looked at Vergil, unsure if he should speak.

Vergil turned towards him and Nero sighed in relief as the older twin didn't give him a harsh look, "What is it, Nero?"

"Well…" Nero rubbed the back of his neck as he asked, "Who's going to play Juliet? I mean… Lady said she wouldn't help us-"

Vergil scoffed and retorted, "That woman would be a displeasing Juliet."

"So… who's going to play Juliet?" Nero asked once more.

Vergil and Dante stared at him. Nero gulped and involuntarily took a step back as he saw the twins' reaction. Vergil had this look in his face that seemed to say something along the lines of 'it's obvious, I can't believe you didn't notice it' while Dante had this mischievous smile on his lips. Before Nero could ask once more, Vergil replied calmly, "Nero… You will be our Juliet."

"WHAT?" Nero shouted, staring at both of them with wide surprised eyes. He looked at Dante then at Vergil then back at Dante. Nero couldn't even stop the stuttering in his voice as he asked, "W-W-Why the hell should I be Juliet?"

Before Vergil could reply, Dante had grinned and said, "Kid, we can't get a normal girl in this mess and I'm already playing Romeo. Now, think about this…"

Dante walked towards Nero and placed his arm over the younger hunter's shoulder, "Look at Vergil. I mean… really, really stare at his cold almost as handsome as mine face…"

Vergil frowned and crossed his arms but did not say anything as Dante continue, "Now, imagine Vergil as Juliet."

Nero paled at the thought and he shivered, shaking his head furiously. Dante grinned and patted Nero's shoulder, "See? Between the two of you, kid, you are the best bet."

"But I-I-" Nero turned to face Dante and said, "I don't know anything about Romeo and Juliet!"

"Oh, if you want I can tutor-"

"No." Vergil cut Dante off and glared at his brother, "I will take care of Nero, brother. You just make sure that you remember your lines."

Before the two can even speak, Vergil had already begun walking upstairs, "Nero. Come to my room later in the afternoon. I will help you with becoming Juliet."

The two white haired men can only stare as Vergil went to the second floor. When they heard a door close, Nero turned towards Dante and said, "Hey, Dante."

"Yeah?" Dante turned his head to face Nero, slightly leaning closer to the younger man's face.

"Why do you act childish around Vergil? I mean…" Nero slapped Dante's arm away from his shoulder and said seriously, "You don't act like that towards any of us but when it comes to Vergil, you act like… I don't know… Like a brat."

Dante laughed and walked away from Nero. He sat on the couch and replied with a grin, "Don't really know why. Maybe I just feel like it?"

Nero frowned and walked towards the couch as he retorted, "That's not really an answer, old man."

Dante shrugged and sipped his tomato juice before replying, "Maybe… I'm trying to continue how we were when we had been eight."

"Huh?" Nero blinked at Dante's reply and tilted his head slightly as he asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Dante chuckled softly and shook his head, "It's nothing, kid. Don't worry about it."

"Stop saying that!" Dante was surprised at Nero's shout. Nero was glaring at him and his left hand was slightly trembling as he continued to hold the soda. Nero looked away and whispered, "Stop saying I shouldn't worry about you."

"Nero…"

"You're always like that. No matter how many times I try to worry about you, you always act like a total ass." Nero complained as he continued to look away from Dante.

Dante chuckled and replied, "Don't say that, kid. There's nothing to worry abou-"

Nero couldn't contain his anger and he glared at Dante. Once more, the older hunter was trying to keep Nero from understanding what was wrong. Nero threw the soda can towards Dante as he shouted, "You're an idiot!"

Dante grabbed the can but the remaining carbonated liquid fell on Dante's lap. Dante frowned and was about to speak but he saw Nero walking upstairs, "Nero!"

Nero didn't reply to him and Dante heard a door slam shut. Dante groaned and placed his hand on his face as he sighed, "It's not like that…"

.

.

"No. No." Vergil shook his head and Nero could hear the hint of exasperation in the older man's voice. Vergil placed his hand over his forehead as he said, "You are doing it wrong, Nero."

"What the hell am I doing wrong?" Nero asked with annoyance lacing his words. This had been the second day Vergil was tutoring him on how to play the part of Juliet and Nero was getting annoyed. He had managed to memorize all of Juliet's lines in the balcony scene yesterday which was a feat for him. Nero had never bothered to memorize the prayers and songs they had to sing during the church gatherings in Fortuna but Vergil had been a stern teacher. And he also used underhanded tactics to make Nero memorize the entire scene.

Who in their right mind would use food as a weapon?

But Vergil had been scary when he had threatened that he was going to make Dante cook if Nero couldn't memorize all of Juliet's lines before dinner. Nero remembered the last time Dante had cooked. To be fair, Nero had also been there but the destruction of the kitchen and the attempt of burning the house down had been mainly Dante's doing.

Nero didn't want to see a devil arm being used to kill fire again.

That's why he had done his best to memorize all of Juliet's lines. Most of the lines, he didn't even understand but, as long as Nero could pronounce it properly, he didn't really care.

Now, today, Vergil was 'tutoring' Nero on how to act his lines as Juliet. Nero couldn't really understand why Vergil was so serious about the entire thing. They were just using this play to get the proprietor so that they can kill it, right?

But since Vergil was serious about this, Nero had to be serious about it… otherwise… He didn't really want to think about what Vergil was planning to do if Nero continued to 'displease' him.

Nero continued to stare at the older white haired man as he said, "Give me something, Vergil. An order, an explanation or even just a freaking hint! I don't understand what the hell I'm doing wrong!"

Vergil frowned and placed his hand on his lips, looking at Nero intently. Nero crossed his arms and waited for the cold son of Sparda to speak. After a few minutes of silence with Nero tapping the floor with his left foot out of boredom being the only sound they could hear, Vergil sighed and said, "There's no… emotion behind it."

"Of course there isn't!" Nero shouted, frowning at Vergil. He was being forced to play the part of a girl! The only emotion he could muster for this thing would most probably anger or frustration.

Not to mention he was still annoyed at Dante for yesterday's conversation…

Vergil narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Do not shout at me, Nero."

Nero gulped and took a step back. He looked at the floor and mumbled, "Sorry. I didn't mean to shout."

Vergil stared at Nero for a moment before sighing. He patted Nero's shoulder and said softly, "It's alright. I know you are as frustrated as me at the moment."

Nero slowly turned to look at Vergil and the older man sighed as he shook his head, "We only have today to make you a believable Juliet…"

"I don't understand why you're so serious about this, Vergil…" Nero said as he placed his hands behind his back. Vergil turned towards him and looked at him with a questioning gaze. Nero shrugged and commented, "I mean… we're just doing this because we want to get the demon doing all those attacks, right? There's no need to work hard for it. As long as we say our lines-"

"It's not that simple, Nero." Vergil shook his head and looked at Nero seriously as he explained, "Whatever this is, it's attacking specific plays but there is no evidence that it would attack our play if we are doing a half-ass job with the play."

Well… Vergil did have a point-

Wait…

Nero's eyes widened and he asked, "Did you… Did you just say 'half-ass'?"

Vergil groaned and placed his hand over his face as he mumbled, "I must have been spending too much time with the two of you. Your colorful vocabulary is rubbing off on me."

Nero laughed and patted Vergil's shoulder briefly, "Aw. Come on, Vergil. It isn't that bad."

Vergil sighed and dropped his hand. He looked at Nero seriously and said, "We cannot mess this up, Nero. Just reserving that old theatre had been expensive enough… so, Nero… I will be counting on you."

"Got it; I'll do my best." Nero said, grinning at Vergil. He didn't really understand it well enough but Nero had always wanted Vergil to praise him. At first, he had always assumed it was because simply because of his devil side that was keen on having Vergil's approval but, before long, Nero couldn't deny that he wanted the older twin to praise him.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that the cold son of Sparda was his father?

"Very well… Let us start from the beginning." Vergil opened the book he was holding and recited Romeo's line. Nero could only stare at Vergil as he began the first 25 lines of Romeo. Unlike Dante who seemed to be the more dramatic type, Vergil recited Romeo's lines with elegance.

It wasn't as if he was just a noble. Vergil appeared like a prince.

No… maybe it was more accurate to say Vergil appeared like a king.

"O that I were a glove upon that hand…" Vergil stared at Nero with intense eyes as he offered his hand towards the younger man, "That I might touch that cheek!"

Knowing it was his line, Nero said as he mimicked Vergil's elegance, "Ay me!"

"No. No." Vergil shook his head once more and frowned at Nero, "Your words lack the emotion Juliet should be portraying in this scene, Nero."

Nero frowned as well and he crossed his arms once more, "Well… I don't understand Juliet's emotions at all."

"Have you not read Romeo and Juliet, Nero?" Vergil asked and Nero shook his head.

"Don't really like the whole star-crossed lover thing." Nero shrugged as he explained, "I might have read a few lines because of Kyrie but that's all."

"So you do not know the whole story?" Vergil asked as he stared at Nero. Nero shook his head and Vergil sighed, "Very well. We do not have enough time for me to try and explain the entire plot to you. You do understand that Romeo and Juliet are from opposing families and their love is doomed from the beginning?"

"Yeah, supposedly…" Nero tried to remember how Kyrie had explained to him the plot when they had been young, "… their families are at war or something with each other?"

"Close enough." Vergil replied, not bothering to correct the younger man. Vergil placed his hand on Nero's shoulder and led him towards the couch. Nero sat on the couch and Vergil became silent, trying to find the correct approach. He looked at the younger white haired man, wondering if the approach he thought of would be appropriate at all. Not finding a different approach that had a higher chance of succeeding, Vergil started, "Fortuna is a very strict city, is it not?"

"Pretty much." Nero nodded, a bit confused to why Vergil was asking about Fortuna all of a sudden.

It was now or never. He had seen the signs but this conversation would finally nail it… or… at least, he would be able to get a clearer picture of both sides.

"And how… does Fortuna think about…" Vergil closed his eyes as he continued, "A person from Fortuna becoming… intimately acquainted with someone outside the city?"

"You mean like they're a couple?" Nero asked for confirmation. Vergil opened his eyes and nodded. The younger man thought about it for a while, wondering if he had ever heard of an instance such as that. Fortuna had always been isolated from the outside world. Sure, there were cases where in people entered the city but it was very seldom since the Order were very strict about what kind of people can enter the city. Nero shrugged and replied, "It's probably frown upon. I think there was a case where a girl fell in love with a traveler and she left with him. I'm not sure if it was voluntary or she was forced to leave though."

Vergil nodded at Nero's explanation and said, "Now, let's say… hypothetically… you fell in love with someone from outside the city."

Nero frowned at Vergil's words but remained silent, nodding to confirm that he heard Vergil. Vergil sat on the couch next to Nero and continued, "This… person… is someone that Fortuna would not like. This person is someone that the city would most probably try to either expel from the city or kill."

"Okay…" Nero replied as he nodded, a bit confused why Vergil seemed keen on using the word 'this person'.

"And you, Nero, cannot go against Fortuna." Seeing Nero about to speak, Vergil reminded the younger man, "Remember, Nero. This is all hypothetical."

"Okay…" Nero narrowed his eyes and said, "So, hypothetically… why can't I just tell everyone to mind their own business?"

Vergil frowned and tried to think of a reason. The blue-clad half-devil sighed and replied, "Because… hypothetically… you aren't sure if you're willing to risk everything you have now for… this person."

"Why not? I mean…" Nero rested his hand on the arm rest of the couch as he continued, "Hypothetically… I am in love with… this person, right?"

"Yes." Vergil sighed once more, wondering if Nero was trying to get Vergil to lose his composure on purpose. Knowing the younger man, it was most probably not the case. But… can he push it?

Nero seemed to want to push the issue.

Vergil stared at Nero seriously as he said, "Very well then. Nero, hypothetically… what if you were in love with this person who does not care about the rules, who is unable to show love unless it was through teasing and bantering, who is stronger than you, who fears nothing even if it means danger and who would rather solve problems alone than asking for help?"

Nero blinked as he tried to understand what Vergil had just said.

Wait…

Did Vergil just…?

But that can't be…

The only person who fitted Vergil's description was…

"Vergil…" Nero narrowed his eyes as he asked, "Are you telling me that I'm in love in Dante?"

Vergil cringed slightly at Nero's words and he replied, "Hypothetically…"

"WHY?" Nero shouted as he stood. Nero began to pace the room as he ranted, "T-That's impossible! No! That's not- I mean-"

It would certainly answer the question why he was so inclined to ask what was wrong with Dante.

Or why he was angry at the older man for waving his worry dismissingly yesterday.

Or even why he had been so worried when he had heard the older man's devil side whining during the incident with the Alp demon.

Actually… that would even answer why Nero's mind would always conjure the red-clad hunter's face time to time when he had been back in Fortuna.

That would also answer why he would dream about Dante and-

"No!" Nero shouted as he shook his head furiously.

Vergil continued to look at his son pacing the room as he continued to shout the words 'no', 'shut up' and 'you're kidding', all of which doesn't seem to be directed towards him.

Vergil saw two outcomes of this conversation. One was that Nero would simply say no with a look of surprise and ask where and how Vergil got the idea from. The other one was that Nero would turn into a stuttering idiot with a bright red face.

Vergil could see that he was not accurate in thinking of the outcomes but this reaction was in the accepted range of error. Vergil sighed and said calmly, "Nero, calm down."

"How the hell can I calm down?" Nero shouted in a higher pitch than usual as he stared at Vergil. Well, at least he had stopped pacing the room.

Vergil placed his hand on the arm rest and said calmly, "It's nothing to be panicking about."

"You just said that I was in love with Dante!" Nero shouted and Vergil sighed once more. Before Vergil could say anything, Nero had began to rant, "Why would I fall in love with a man like him? He's lazy and cocky! If we didn't force him, he'll keep eating the same thing over and over again which are pizza and strawberry sundaes! He doesn't even clean the house! Sure! He cleans the house when you order him to but otherwise he just laze around the whole day as long as we don't get a mission! He sucks at gambling and is in debt with a lot of people. Hell! From what I could understand by your conversation with Lady, he'll probably still be getting into deeper debts because he doesn't know how to prioritize his money! He acts all disinterested and shit but he's really a big softy inside and those women used it to their advantage! Sure, he's strong and good looking and, yeah, I am attracted to hi-"

Vergil crossed his legs and waited patiently as Nero's eyes widened and his mouth slacked. Nero placed his hand over his opened mouth and mumbled, "Oh shit."

Vergil leaned on the arm rest and continued to keep quiet as Nero began pacing the room once more, mumbling the same words over and over again, "Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit."

Vergil continued to remain silent as he counted how many times Nero said the same profanity. Once he reached twenty, Vergil said calmly, "So you are attracted to him."

Nero stopped pacing the room and he looked at Vergil, his entire face as red as a tomato. Now, that was the reaction Vergil had predicted. Nero opened his lips but no sound left his open mouth. He continued to open and close his mouth like a fish on land. Vergil stared at Nero as he said, "It's really not surprising, Nero."

"What?" Nero's question came as a squeak and Vergil shrugged, looking disinterested when in reality he was actually wondering why he was doing this.

"Quite frankly, I had seen you glance at Dante with…" Vergil looked away as he continued, "… interested eyes."

Nero paled at Vergil's words and Vergil continued, "Not to mention that you do tend to be more… vocal with Dante… especially during sparring and any time the two of you are fighting one another, whether it is through sword fighting or some other activities. It's almost as if…"

Vergil turned to look at Nero once more and said, "The two of you are flirting with one another. At least, Dante sounds like he's-"

Nero rushed towards Vergil and kneeled in front of him. Vergil was mildly surprised when Nero grabbed his hands. Nero placed his forehead on Vergil's hands and begged, "Please, oh please, Vergil! Don't tell anyone!"

"About your attraction to Dante?" Vergil asked and Nero nodded furiously. The older twin frowned and said, "I do not understand, Nero. Dante will most certainly-"

"Dante will freak out!" Nero shouted and Vergil noticed the younger hunter's shoulders were trembling slightly. Even the hands that were around his hands were trembling slightly. Vergil heard Nero add, "I don't want anything to change! I mean…"

"Okay… Maybe I am attracted to him but love?" Nero gripped Vergil's hands tighter as he whispered, "I don't know if this is love."

"Nero…" Vergil whispered his name and he moved his hands so that his right hand was holding both of Nero's hands while his left hand went towards Nero's hair. He began to caress Nero's locks and whispered, "You're afraid, aren't you?"

Nero nodded silently as he gripped Vergil's right hand. Vergil sighed but remained silent. He couldn't believe it. Both of Nero and Dante were afraid to act on their feelings.

Sure… they didn't say it outright but Vergil knew them well enough to see between their words.

Dante was afraid of losing someone once more… like their mother and Vergil himself on four separate accounts…

Nero, on the other hand, was afraid of messing things up… like with that red haired woman Dante had told Vergil about whose name the cold son of Sparda cannot remember.

Vergil frowned. This situation sounded so much like the soap operas Patty would watch in the living room whenever she would visit. Now that Vergil thought about it, Nero also watched those shows whenever Patty would. Of course, the youngest descendant of Sparda would whine and complain but, once the show begins, he would just be as engrossed to the drama and mediocre acting as Patty was.

But that wasn't the problem at the moment.

Vergil sighed once more, slightly wondering why he was sighing a lot today, and continued to caress Nero's locks as he whispered, "Very well, Nero. Your secret is safe with me."

"Promise?" Nero asked, looking at Vergil with hope-filled eyes.

"Yes. I promise." Vergil replied softly as he caressed Nero's cheek briefly.

Nero chuckled and shook his head as he got up, grinning sheepishly as he rubbed the side of his nose, "Man. That sounded so childish. Sorry…"

Vergil chuckled as well and replied, "That is quite alright, Nero."

"But, come on, you should be a bit surprised or something, Vergil." Nero stared at Vergil shyly as he said, "I mean… I just said I might be in love with your brother…"

Nero frowned as he added, "… who happens to be my uncle…"

Vergil frowned as well and he asked, "In love? I thought you said you were attracted to Dante?"

"Huh?" Nero blinked and his cheeks reddened as he stuttered, "I-I mean- Well- I think-"

"Maybe… This feeling is more than a simple physical attraction or something?" Nero covered his face with his right demonic hand and groaned as he said, "I don't know. I seriously don't know."

"That is quite alright, Nero." Vergil softly grabbed Nero's right wrist and forced the younger man to look at him as he said, "It's alright for you to be confused about all of this, Nero. You grew up in a very strict environment. I'm quite sure you grew up hearing about how it is a sin to fall in love with someone of the same gender or with a relative."

"Pretty much..." Nero replied with a sheepish smile. Vergil pulled him towards the couch and Nero sat next to Vergil once more.

"We're not like them, Nero." Vergil said seriously, staring at Nero intensely as he continued, "No one can understand us more than the three of us. And…"

Remembering Dante's reaction when Vergil had explained about the demon practices, Vergil understood that Nero would have a similar, if not much more panicked, reaction.

Well…

Vergil remembered one of the scenes in the soap opera Patty watched. Maybe… that would work better?

Vergil placed his hand on Nero's cheek and whispered softly, "It doesn't matter who it is, Nero. If you truly love that person then that's all that matters."

Nero looked at Vergil for a moment before he burst out laughing. Vergil sighed and a small smile appeared on his face as he asked, "That was ridiculous, wasn't it?"

Nero nodded and commented as he continued to laugh, "Yeah. It sounded like something out of a very cliché drama. But…"

Nero smiled at Vergil gratefully as he said, "It helped. Thanks, Vergil."

"There is something I would like you to do, Nero." Vergil said seriously, staring at the younger man's ice colored eyes.

"Anything." Nero replied immediately. It was almost frightening how easily Nero would comply with the wishes of the older son of Sparda. But, even if it sounds as if he was naïve, Nero truly believed that Vergil will not ask for something that would put his life or Dante's life in danger.

Well… maybe it might put Dante's life in danger because that was how twisted the twin sons of Sparda's relationship was but not Nero's. It always felt as if he would be safe.

"I want you to take that confusion and that fear you feel for Dante and act upon it as Juliet." Vergil ordered.

Nero blinked, unsure what Vergil meant, and he asked, "Um… Sorry, Vergil… but what do you mean by that?"

"Juliet has fallen in love with Romeo, knowing that he is an enemy of her family." Vergil continued to look at Nero seriously as he continued, "In this scene, she is suppose to feel confusion and despair until Romeo appears and tells her that he was willing to do such things for her because he was in love with her."

"Okay…" Nero nodded but was still unsure what it had to do with his current situation.

"Imagine this, Nero. Right now, you are confused and in despair as you think what you are feeling or assume you are feeling is an emotion that shouldn't be felt." Vergil explained patiently, "That confusion and despair can only be cured by the confession of the one you love… in this case-"

"Don't say it!" Nero immediately covered his ears as his cheeks reddened. Vergil was about to speak once more but Nero cut him off, "I'll do my best, Vergil, but… please…"

Nero's hands dropped to his lap as he whispered, "Please don't say it."

.

.

Author's End Rants: Actually… The stage part was suppose to be part of this but I saw that I was reaching 10000+ words so I decided to cut it into two parts. Oh, by the way… anyone else wants to see some father and son action? –grins- Please wait for the next chapter.

Note: The four separate accounts where Dante lost Vergil are the following: when they were eight, when Dante fought with Vergil when Vergil was using the name Gilver (it's in the 1st novel and was ret-conned because of Devil May Cry 3 but I'm adding it because I have fallen in love with Gilver –grins-), the Temen-Ni-Gru incident and when Dante defeated Vergil/Nelo Angelo in Mallet Island.

.

Replies to Review Corner:

SirenaLoreley: -laughs- I always thought of Vergil as the type to not care about how embarrassed people were as long as he gets what he wants. (in other words: a selfish self-centered bastard -grins-) And I can totally imagine Dante waltzing away from Vergil's summoned swords while Vergil keep summoning more to try and hurt his brother. Don't worry. I'm not yet losing interest. -grins- It just happens that I get lazy when it's a tri-break. (our breaks only last for one week, not counting Christmas break and Summer time)

xXChantoXx: I love Eyeshine too -grins- and Nero's 'rawr~' would definitely be cute. Patty... dressing Nero up? -thinks about it- That would be so... cute... and very dangerous. I have a feeling Nero would kill Dante if he ever sees Nero dressed up and a ribbon on his hair. -laughs- And overly protective father Vergil for the win! -cheers-

ToonyTwilight: Oh. I love that episode of Supernatural (then again, I do love Supernatural in general) -grins-. Unfortunately, I do not know where to find a adult-size teddy bear. I have seen someone cosplay Pedobear and that person had been adult-sized -laughs-. Yes! Overprotective Vergil for the win! -cheers- And innocent tsundere Nero does not understand the danger of his moe-ness. -grins-

sadistic-neko: Seriously? -laughs- My room isn't filled with stuffed animals but my bed is littered with stuffed animals although they are of the 'nonviolent' category... with the exception of my Ryuuk plushie, my Renji plushie, my Tsuna plushie and my hedgehog stuffed toy. -grins-

Hey Its Melmel: The teddy bear idea had been in my head ever since I watched the video 'The Teddy Bear that Eats You' -grins- but thank you for thinking I have a nice plot going on. (I do try to make it really subtle). I'm really happy my stories make your cookies taste better -smiles happily-... and triggered!Dante? -covers nosebleed- I hope you are not eating strawberry flavored cookies (although I doubt there's something like that... is there?) And yes, Nero would be so adorable you just want to glomp him till he turns purple (or hit us -grins-). -laughs- I see. Very well. Then I shall continue to place teasers after each chapter for Family. -grins-

starfire200: A father/son action? Well... since you ask for it -grins- please wait for the next chapter. I will try to see if I can make it possible.

L. K. Heinrich: Yes, the teddy bear would be so perfect for Nero. I have a feeling Nero looked at it in the eye and just got mesmerized by how it seemed so similar to him. -grins- And, of course, Dante and Vergil cannot hurt Nero. He's too important for both of them... and two different ways. -laughs-  
>.<p>

.

Preview to Next Chapter (Dante being dramatic, Vergil having to act as the backstage guy and Nero being… well… un-Juliet-like):

"_He jests at scars that never left a wound." Dante shouted as he pointed at Vergil. Vergil frowned but Dante simply smirked and shook his head. He walked slightly to the right side as he said dramatically, "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?"_


	8. Wherefore art thou Dante?

Warning: post-DMC2 timeline, use of DMC4 novel's 'theory' of Nero's connection to Dante and Vergil, eventually DantexNero and maybe hints of VergilxNero (if you guys want to see it that way… but it was meant to be parental! I swear… I think…), dramatic acting by Dante, reluctant acting by Nero, a lot of shouting by Nero, Vergil being... well... being the reluctant backstage guy and probable OOC-ness.

Disclaimer: Devil May Cry, while not really the most serious game out there, would most certainly be really crack-y if I ever got my hands on it… so no, I do not own Devil May Cry.

Author's Notes (feel free not to read): I would like to thank the website enotes (not going to bother to write the exact link because ffnet would just change it anyway). It helped me understand Act 2 Scene 2 of Romeo and Juliet.

NOTE: Considering they are reciting Shakespeare's lines, any grammar or misspelling during their lines, please go and complain to Shakespeare. –grins-

.

Family: "O Dante, Dante! Wherefore art thou Dante?"

.

The theatre was old but it was in an admirable condition. The stage was clad in gold paint, creating an illusion of it being made of gold. The ceiling of the stage was dome-shaped with different stage lights on the different parts of the ceiling. Vergil sighed as he stared down from the suspended balcony on the ceiling of the stage. Being an old theatre, the only way to control the lighting was to go to the different lights and manipulate them manually. Since Dante was playing Romeo while Nero was playing Juliet, that left Vergil in charge of the lighting.

The entire theatre was clad in darkness but Vergil could see Dante walking towards the downstage center of the stage. Dante was wearing his usual red trench coat. Although Dante had joked about wearing costumes, Nero had been adamant that they do not. The young man was most probably embarrassed to wear a woman's attire. Vergil can only hope that whatever was attacking the theatres wouldn't mind the lack of costume. Once Dante was standing still, Vergil turned on the light directed above Dante.

"He jests at scars that never left a wound." Dante shouted as he pointed at Vergil. Vergil frowned but Dante simply smirked and shook his head. He walked slightly to the right side as he said dramatically, "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?"

Vergil turned another light on, making the balcony, in which Nero would later appear from, visible. Vergil returned to the light that had been above Dante and moved the light so that it was following Dante as the red-clad hunter continued to move towards the right side where the balcony was, "It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!"

Dante outstretched his hand and recited, "Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,"

The younger son of Sparda placed his hands over his chest and continued, "Who is already sick and pale with grief…"

Vergil turned the light aimed at the balcony off as Dante went down on one knee and raised one hand towards the balcony, "That thou her maid art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious. Her vestal livery is but sick and green. And none but fools do wear it."

Dante stood as he shouted, "Cast it off."

Vergil turned the light aimed at the balcony on once more and he growled as he saw his brother running away from the balcony where Nero was now standing on. Vergil rushed towards the light aimed at his brother and moved the light so that it followed Dante. Dante stopped at the downstage left, his hand gripping the red curtain that had been parted so that the stage could be seen. Dante raised his hand towards Nero as he whispered, "It is my lady;"

The hand that had been outstretched towards Nero closed to a fist and Dante placed it by his chest as he announced with a shout, "O, it is my love!"

Dante sighed as he stared at Nero, slighting shaking his head as he shouted, "O that she knew she were!"

Nero gulped nervously and looked away, opening his mouth but not really saying anything. Dante leaned forward but continued to grip the curtain with his other hand as he said with a slight frown, "She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that?"

Nero leaned onto the railing and sighed, opening his mouth once more but not saying anything. From where Vergil was, he could see that Nero's mouth was actually forming words.

Stupid… old… man?

Dante took one step towards where Nero was as he announced, "Her eye discourses; I will answer it."

Dante smiled sardonically and shook his head, taking a step back as he turned to look at where the audience would have been sitting as he said, "I am too bold; 'tis not to me she speaks."

Dante raised both of his hands towards the ceiling as he said, "Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,"

Dante turned once more to look at Nero and outstretched one hand towards the young man while the other hand was placed by his chest as he continued, "Having some business, do entreat her eyes…"

Dante bowed slightly as he continued, "To twinkle in their spheres till they return."

Dante turned to face the silent seats as he tilted his head slightly, "What if her eyes were there, they in her head?"

Once more, he turned to face Nero with his outstretched hand and said with a grin, "The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars…"

Dante moved his hand towards the ceiling once more as he said, "As daylight doth a lamp;"

Dante moved his hand so that it seemed like it was outstretched towards Nero as he continued, "… her eyes in heaven…"

"Would through the airy region stream so bright…" Dante closed his eyes and smiled as he recited, "That birds would sing and think it were not night."

Nero rested his cheek on his left hand and Dante opened his eyes. The older man continued to smile as he whispered, "See how she leans her cheek upon that hand!"

Dante turned so that he was facing the silent audience and he looked at his hand as he sighed before whispering, "O that I were a glove upon that hand,"

Dante turned to face Nero once more and took two steps towards the direction where the balcony was as he raised his hand towards Nero while whispering, "That I might touch that cheek!"

"Ay me!" Nero said with a sigh. Vergil frowned as he noticed that Nero lacked the emotions to convey what Juliet must have felt in this scene. It almost appeared as if the only emotion Nero was projecting was annoyance.

Dante turned towards the empty seats and whispered, "She speaks."

"She speaks." Dante said once more as if he didn't believe that he had just heard Nero speak. He took another step towards Nero and whispered, "O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art…"

Dante went down on one knee and outstretched both of his hands as if waiting for Nero to jump into his arms as he continued, "As glorious to this night, being o'er my head. As is winged messenger of heaven…"

"Upon the white-upturned wond'ring eyes…" Dante placed his hands over his chest as he continued, "Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him…"

Dante stood and turned to face the silent audience as he recited, "When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds…"

Dante raised one hand towards the empty sits as he said, "And sails upon the bosoms of the air."

"O Romeo, Romeo!" Nero shouted as he placed his hands firmly on the railings. He looked at where Dante was and asked, "Wherefore art thou Romeo?"

Vergil frowned. Juliet was not supposed to know that Romeo could hear her or even know that Romeo was there at all. Unfortunately, he had no say on Nero and Dante's act now.

Dante turned to face Nero but remained silent. Their eyes met and Nero felt a cold chill run down his spine as words appeared in his mind.

Dante was Vergil's brother.

Vergil was his father.

That meant Dante was his uncle.

And that also meant that pursuing a relationship with the red-clad son of Sparda was…

Nero bit his bottom lip and looked away. Both older white haired half-devil didn't know what to do as it looked as if Nero had forgotten his lines. Nero inhaled deeply, remembering Vergil's words yesterday. Nero closed his eyes and shouted as loudly as he could, "Deny thy father and refuse thy name!"

Vergil twitched slightly. It didn't sound very… Juliet-like… but the emotions were finally there. Dante chuckled softly but remained silent. Nero opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling, whispering softly, "Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,"

Nero turned towards where Dante was standing and shouted, "And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Dante grinned and turned towards the empty chairs as he asked happily, "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

Nero looked down as he recited, "'Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague."

Nero turned towards Dante and asked mockingly, "What's Montague?"

"It is nor hand," Dante looked at his hands.

"… nor foot," Dante looked at his feet.

"… nor arm," Dante turned to look at his right arm as if he was checking the time.

"… nor face," Dante rubbed his chin and nodded. Nero couldn't help but smile at Dante's actions but he continued to recite, "… nor any other part…"

Dante patted his body as Nero continued, "Belonging to a man."

Nero's eyes slightly glistened as he shouted once more, "O, be some other name!"

Vergil sighed and rubbed his temple. Although he was happy that Nero was giving some emotions in his words, the cold son of Sparda wished that his son could try and act more… lady like…

At least… as long as he was portraying Juliet anyway…

"What's in a name?" Nero placed his left hand towards his thigh where his favorite revolver was concealed from view by his jacket as he continued, "That which we call a rose…"

Nero closed his eyes and whispered, "By any other name would smell as sweet."

Nero opened his eyes and said as he placed both of his hands on the railing, "So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,"

Nero turned to face Dante once more and whispered, "Retain that dear perfection which he owes…"

Dante smirked and bowed at the empty chairs slightly as Nero continued, "Without that title. Romeo, doff they name;"

"And for that name, which is no part of thee," Nero blushed and whispered as he looked down, "Take all myself."

Dante hastily ran towards the balcony as he shouted, "I take thee at thy word."

Nero was surprised at how fast Dante had sprinted towards him and he took a step back from the railing while Vergil growled as he moved the light once more so that it would shine over Dante. The red-clad hunter grinned as he outstretched his hand towards Nero and said, "Call me but love, and I'll be new baptz'd;"

Dante moved his hand towards his chest as he continued, "Henceforth I never will be Romeo."

"How cam'st thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?" Nero looked around and leaned towards the railing as he continued, "The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,"

"And the place death, considering who thou art," Nero frowned and he continued to whisper, "If any of my kinsmen find thee here."

Dante grinned and shrugged as he cockily replied, "With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls;"

"For stony limits cannot hold love out," Dante shook his head slightly before he continued, going on one knee as he said, "And what love can do, that dares love attempt."

"Therefore…" Dante stood and turned to face Vergil as he continued, "… thy kinsmen are no stop to me."

Vergil frowned but remained silent. Nero seemed oblivious to the hidden meaning of Dante's words and he whispered, "If they do see thee, they will murder thee."

"Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye…" Dante turned to face Nero once more and grinned as he stared at Nero with amusement shining in his eyes. Dante took a step forward and raised his hands up in the air, "Than twenty of their swords! Look thou but sweet,"

Dante continued to smile at Nero as he whispered, "And I am proof against their enmity."

Nero leaned further towards the railing and he whispered back, "I would not for the world they saw thee here."

"I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes;" Dante said with confidence and he winked at Nero before continuing, "And but thou love me, let them find me here. My life were better ended by their hate…"

"Than death prorogued, wanting of thy…" Dante's eyes softened and he whispered, "… love."

Nero stared at Dante's ice colored eyes, confused to why Dante looked like that at the moment. It was almost as if…

As if…

"Nero…" Dante took a step forward and Vergil's eyes widened, knowing what Dante was planning to do.

"Dante-"

The ground suddenly shook and Dante immediately looked down. Dante jumped back and, a second later, small countless lights flew out of the hole in the ground where the red-clad hunter had been. The small lights looked like fireflies but their light was the color of moss green. The lights began to conjugate above the first row of empty sits. Nero jumped off the balcony, his hand already gripping Blue Rose as he asked, "Is that the demon?"

"Demons." Vergil corrected as he jumped off as well, landing gracefully next to Dante.

"Damn. How many do you think there are?" Dante asked with a playful grin, already holding his twin handguns.

The small lights began to glow brighter. A flash of white light erupted and Nero winced, his eyes closing automatically. He opened them a second later and blinked as he saw that instead of the small lights, there was a single figure hovering in front of them. The figure seemed to look like a male human but its hair appeared like brown roots swiped back and its eyes were of the color of gold. It appeared naked but its bottom half was covered by what appeared to be mosses that stick to its skin, making it look like it was wearing tights. The most noticeable thing about the figure was the wings on its back. It looked like wings of a dragonfly, gleaming in a moss green color.

Dante laughed and looked at Nero as he grinned, "Did we just get a gay demon?"

"Silence, insolent half-breed!" The demon hissed at them, "Spawns of the traitor! We will destroy you!"

Dante shook his head and turned to face the demon as he said playfully, "Come on, Sparkly. You're seriously trying to kill us because of our old man? What did he do?"

Dante looked at the demon with a mocking sad face as he teased, "Did you ask him out and he said: 'No thanks. I just don't feel any sparks between us'?"

Nero couldn't help but laugh at Dante's joke while Vergil simply sighed as he shook his head. The demon glared threateningly at Dante and hissed, "You shall pay for your mockery, son of Sparda! You and the rest of humanity!"

"Hey, Tight-pants!" Nero aimed his revolver at the demon's head as he asked, "Why the hell are you attacking theatres like this?"

"Really?" Dante looked at Nero with raised eyebrows and asked, "We're asking for motives?"

"Humans jest and ridicule us, portraying us as small insignificant flies!" The demon answered as it hissed at Nero.

"You're answering the kid? Wow." Dante shook his head amusingly as he added, "Figures we would get the type that tells us its entire history first before we kick its ass back to hell."

"Small insignificant flies?" Vergil's eyes slightly narrowed as he stared at the demon in front of them. Realization dawned on the oldest son of Sparda and he asked with a frown, "Does that mean… you are fairies?"

"Yes! We are fairies!" The demon announced with pride, glaring at Vergil, "One of the oldest demons to prey upon humans!"

The other two white haired hybrids turned towards Vergil and Dante asked, "Wait. Seriously? Fairies are demons?"

"It is not that surprising." Vergil said as he turned towards his brother and explained, "There have been folklores of fairies capturing children and doing other malevolent activities. Demons are what we call beings that came from the world of darkness which humans call the demon world or the underworld. Simply because fairies appear more ga-"

Vergil frowned and closed his eyes as he continued with gritted teeth, "… glamorous, does not mean that they are not denizens of the demon world."

"So, how did you know Sparkly here was a fairy? And…" Dante grinned as he teased, "… just now, you were about to say 'gay', weren't you?"

"That is because I read, Dante." Vergil rolled his eyes and turned to face the demon as he asked with crossed arms, appearing superior to the demon, "If you are attacking theatres because of how humans portray your kind, should you not be attacking plays of 'A Midsummer's Night Dream' instead?"

Dante turned to face the demon as well and commented in an amused manner, "Or maybe 'Peter Pan'?"

Nero rolled his eyes and asked, "Why are we asking that? Can't we just kill Tight-pants already?"

"Oh, kid." The red-clad hunter turned his head to grin at Nero and reminded the younger man, "You're the one who asked first."

"So?" Nero narrowed his eyes at Dante and hissed, "I was just asking for the motive, not Tight-pants' entire pathetic life story."

"You insolent little hybrid!" The demon screeched and its entire form began to glow a moss green color.

Nero turned his attention towards the demon and hissed back, "Lights out, Sparkly."

Nero fired at the demon. Blue Rose had been modified to fire two bullets each time the user pulled the trigger and both bullets entered the demon's head. The demon didn't even flinch and the holes made by the two bullets glowed. Without any warning, another bright light caused Nero to shut his eyes.

"Nero!" Nero felt someone push him to the floor as he heard Dante call his name. Nero opened his eyes in time to see Dante standing where he had been.

Nero's eyes widened as Dante was suddenly pushed to the air by small lights, "Dante!"

The lights seemed to have grabbed Dante and flew to the air, slamming to the back of the stage. The wall collapsed and Nero stood, running towards the newly made hole, "Dante!"

"Nero!" Nero's eyes widened out of surprise as Vergil suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the blue-clad son of Sparda. Small blue swords began to revolve around them, cutting the incoming lights. Vergil stared at the incoming lights as they continue to ram towards them, trying to get passed the revolving small blue swords as he ordered, "Use your sword and burn them. Your gun is useless in this fight."

"But Dante-"

"Dante will be fine, Nero." Vergil said and narrowed his eyes as he added, "These ridiculous flies will not be able to kill him."

Knowing that the older man was right, Nero placed his revolver back in the holster tied on his thigh and grabbed the hilt of Red Queen. Nero twisted the hilt and his sword began to purr like a motor. Nero continued to twist the hilt a few more times before shouting, "Vergil!"

Vergil nodded and jumped. Nero let out a battle cry as he rushed towards the lights, slashing horizontally. Red Queen's mechanism forced him to turn in a circular motion as fire erupted from the blade, burning the lights near him. The surviving lights flew away from Nero and Vergil summoned more blue swords that flew towards the lights, piercing them. The lights began to fly erratically and Vergil narrowed his eyes, growling as he summoned his swords back into a defensive formation, revolving around him. Nero growled as lights began to rush towards him in a circular formation, slowly coming closer and closer to him. He began to wildly slash against the lights, growling as the lights continued to come closer and closer towards him. Vergil turned towards Nero and said, "Nero, come. It's too dangerous to- Nero!"

Nero was pushed to the ground by the lights. As the lights began pressing against him, his body tensed and his eyes widened as he felt a familiar surge of power all over his body. He knew what was happening but he didn't understand why it was happening. He wasn't trying to summon Yamato but he could feel the demonic katana awakening from its slumber inside his arm.

Nero growled as he felt his devil side getting assimilated to his human side and he shouted, "Get away from me!"

The lights near Nero were thrown back as he felt his demonic power released, his right hand now holding Vergil's beloved katana as a blue apparition appeared behind Nero while the young man's eyes had turned red. Nero growled and he stood. He slashed horizontally, a white slash shaped manifestation of his demonic power obliterating all the lights it came into contact with. Vergil could only stare at Nero as the young man continued to create more slashes that began to decimate the remaining lights. Once they all fell, Nero closed his eyes and felt his demonic power sleep once more, not noticing that the apparition behind Nero turned its head towards Vergil before disappearing. Vergil narrowed his eyes. It was as if the apparition was not Nero's own devil side but something else.

Something Vergil was most familiar with.

Before the older son of Sparda could think about it further, Nero had opened his eyes and had rushed towards the hole on the wall, shouting, "Dante!"

Vergil followed the young man towards the hole and they both heard shots too fast to be counted as something that had came from handguns… unless it was being handled by the cocky red-clad hunter.

.

The lights holding him continued to rush forward, destroying walls after walls. Dante gripped his modified twin handguns tightly and began to pull the trigger as fast as he can. His guns began to sing, firing at the lights with a speed of an automatic, brutally killing all that got into contact with their bullets. The lights holding him that had looked like a hand now looked like rags as bullet holes appeared where lights had once been.

The lights that had been gripping him threw him to the wall but Dante managed to place his feet on the wall, pushing himself off and landing on the floor. He grinned as he aimed his guns at the lights with crossed hands, announcing with a smirk, "Gunslinger."

The lights began to charge towards him at all directions. Ebony and Ivory began to sing again as Dante moved his hands to follow the majority of the lights. He pressed his back against the wall and fired continuously against the incoming lights. None of the lights can even come near him and Dante jested, "Come on, Sparkly. I've seen flying swords that can do better than that."

The younger son of Sparda could feel the anger of the lights and he smirked, "Don't like being called Sparkly? How about Disco then?"

As if enraged, the lights began to rush towards Dante faster but Ebony and Ivory made quick work of them. The reason why Blue Rose was not advisable against this type of enemy was because Nero had made the double barreled revolver with precision and power in mind. Nero couldn't use it fast enough to destroy all of the lights without making him open for attack. Dante, on the other hand, could use Ebony and Ivory as fast as an automatic. Normal firearms would have already given up against the red-clad hunter's abusive methods already but Ebony and Ivory had been crafted purely for Dante and he had modified his most precious twin handguns ever since to better improve their affinity with one another.

The lights conjugated in front of Dante and rushed towards him, creating a spear shaped light. Dante grinned and aimed his twin handguns at the light with crossed hands and began to fire rapidly. The lights were obliterated before they can even touch Dante and the red-clad hunter twirled his handguns on his palms before setting them back to their holsters as he said, "And the rest was silence."

"Dante!" Dante smirked as he heard Nero call his name.

"Or maybe not…" Dante corrected with a shrug as he shouted back, "Right here!"

From the last hole the lights had created by ramming him, Dante saw his fellow hybrids. Nero was running towards him while Vergil was walking behind the younger man. Dante waved his hand towards them and asked, "Lights out?"

"Yeah." Nero replied with a grin and crossed his arms as he teased, "Had troubled with your arthritis?"

Dante chuckled and shook his head as he retorted, "Oh, don't give me that, kid. Did papa hold your hand?"

"Nah." Nero continued to grin as he retorted back, "I think we should have held your hands though. Figured you would have gotten lost because of your failing memories…"

Dante made a mocked sad face and shook his head, "Kids this day… You youngsters seriously have no respect."

"To the elderly?" Nero added with a wider grin.

Before Dante could retort, Vergil sighed and got their attention with a serious order, "Enough flirting, both of you. Come. Let us return home."

"Flirting?" Dante and Nero shouted in unison as Vergil turned away from them and began walking. Dante and Nero looked at each other, their eyes meeting.

Nero's cheeks reddened and he shouted, "Stupid old man!"

Dante could only stare as Nero ran away from him, rushing towards Vergil's side. Dante saw Nero grab Vergil's arm and they looked at each other, their mouths moving but the red-clad hunter was too far away to hear them. All he knew was that Nero was frowning while his cheeks were as red as Dante's trench coat while his brother had a small amused smile on his lips which was weird for Dante. Dante sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he shook his head.

What did he do now?

.

.

Author's End Rants (WARNING: this rant includes a very long rant about the DmC video of 'Tokyo Game Show'): Sparkly is a nickname I have for a certain sparkling va… -stops and looks around- Never mind. Anyway, I hope you guys like this acting-and-action filled chapter. I know I love the acting part, especially describing Dante's actions. –grins- Oh. Anyone else has watched the new trailers/gameplay videos for Ninja Theory's reboot? You can find it in siliconera. Here's my rant of the seven minutes of painful watching: the whole 'city is transforming to the demon world' is a pretty cool idea but it's very far from Devil May Cry lore where demons attack humans in the human world, while I am a fan of air combos (one reason why I love using Nero) it has come to my attention that the reboot's air combo seems to be unfair (if you look at the video, it seemed like the demons are just waiting for Dino to get them using his 'devil bringer snatch'-like ability towards him then cut and slice them then get another demon then repeat the process till no demon is left), at least Dino is finally moving his hands when he's firing his guns, the 'white hair' trigger mode slows the game which doesn't make it feel like a 'devil trigger' (seriously, I always thought of devil trigger as a power up, not a freaking space and time manipulation ability… that would be Quicksilver), every finisher gets a close up of Dino's face (if I ever play this game, I will probably not make any finishers just so I don't have to see his face –laughs-), no offense to the Japanese woman commenting but it feels like she doesn't know DMC (Capcom, it would make more sense if the people commenting on the videos would be someone who is part of the project and someone who knows DMC or is a DMC fan), if the woman with Dino in the videos turns out to be a 'Hollywood Love Interest' (aka: Dino ends up with her in the end) I will hit my head on the nearest wall and Dino's attacks/movements looks very, very Nero-ish (Devil Bringer snatch ability and Nero's attack movements). Anyway! Considering the video is about a game in progress, I guess we can't really be sure what other atroc- I mean, surprises Ninja Theory has in store for us fans. It's pretty ironic that I watched the video after finishing this chapter and Nero says 'Lights out'… Dino also said it when he was destroying the surveillance camera in the video. Weird, huh? –smiles sardonically- In other 'kind-of' related news, I just saw Hope in the new Final Fantasy 13-2 screenshots and my initial reaction was "Nero?" –laughs-. Seriously. Hope looked a bit like Nero for some reason. Or maybe I'm just too addicted to Nero?

.

Replies to Review Corner:

NeverAgainMyFriend: Well... Vergil did his best. -laughs- And I will continue to try to make this story better and better. -grins-

SirenaLoreley: I also find Vergil the hardest to interpret since there are many interpretations of his character (is he just a power hungry bastard or does he actually act like a total bastard because of what happened to Eva?) but I'm so happy you think I managed to nail the Sparda descendants' personalities. -smiles sheepishly- I like Lady and Vergil interact because it's like Dante and Vergil interacting but with more shouting (courtesy of Lady, of course) -grins- and I love writing the father and son bonding. It was cute just thinking of Nero stuttering and blushing while Vergil is his usual calm self but is actually wondering why he was even talking about such a thing. -laughs-

ToonyTwilight: I also found the father/son moments very sweet. -smiles- I love fatherly Vergil and blushing Nero the most.

sadistic-neko: Wow. That's amazing. -grins- It's not that they're dense, it's more of they've been traumatized in their own different ways (the Sparda twins lost their mother when they were children, Nero is an orphan and the woman he loved for so long broke up with him) that they're trying not to get too close with other people out of fear. -smiles sheepishly-

Hey Its Melmel: I hope this chapter was as epic as you expected it to be. -grins sheepishly- I do love writing about their father and son interaction. More of that? Hm... -thinks about it- We'll see. -grins- And a chainsaw? Seriously? I mean... -grabs dismembered head- Man. Stitching this head back would be very tiring. -laughs- Concerning the English part... technically, English isn't my first language but I can express myself better in English than in our own language -smiles sardonically- so I can understand what you feel, in a sense. I mean, every time there was an essay or something where we have to write in our own language, I would be so confused and I would be asking help from my father (I would usually ask him the translation of the English word I was thinking of) -laughs- Oh and don't worry about it. I can understand how time consuming assignments can be. -sighs- I also have an assignment to do after this anyway.

xXChantoXx: You went to London? Wow. You are so lucky. -smiles- And you went to Globe Theater? -wide eyes- Wow. I mean... that's such a coincidence. I got the idea on how Dante would act after watching the Balcony Scene being performed in Globe Theater in London in youtube. -laughs- Seriously! What a coincidence! I also love father-son talks especially if it includes Nero being embarrassed and Vergil being the calm understanding adult. -grins- Concerning the length of chapters. It actually depends on how many words I need to type to get the chapter done. -grins- So, I can't make any promises of writing more long chapters. I hope you had a good rest after your trip. -smiles-

L. K. Heinrich: Nero is the cutest DMC male character ever. -laughs- I thought Romeo and Juliet would work better in my other planned story (the one called "Romeo and Robin Hood") but yeah, Romeo and Juliet does work for Nero and Dante's relationship in general. -grins- I love the father and son bonding as well especially since Nero is embarrassed while Vergil is just being the cool and calm older man that he is. -smiles-

.

Preview to Next Chapter:

"_Dante! Stop!" Nero shouted and grabbed the offending knife from Dante's hand. He stared at the chopping board and noticed the heavy imprint left by the knife Dante had been holding. Just a few more centimeters and Dante would have cleaved the chopping board in half. He glared at the older man and ordered, "That's it. Grab that block of cheese and grate it!"_


	9. Threats and Bell Peppers

Warning: post-DMC2 timeline, use of DMC4 novel's 'theory' of Nero's connection to Dante and Vergil, eventually DantexNero and maybe hints of VergilxNero (if you guys want to see it that way… but it was meant to be parental! I swear… I think…), hybrids bonding, a lot of sighing because of Dante and probable OOC-ness.

Disclaimer:

In a bout of boredom

Difficulty felt like 'hard'

or I just happen to suck

never mind the fact

that I'm not even trying to

Omit things so it would rhyme

without even checking the meter

"no matter, matter", I'm just quoting the lyrics now

Does this even make sense?

Most probably not, right?

Could you read the first letters after 'Disclaimer'?

Author's Notes (feel free not to read): The typhoon knocked down our internet connection (like usual) and that's why I wasn't able to update two days ago. The worst part? I was uploading this document when the power cut off and, the moment it came back on, I could not connect to the internet anymore. -smiles sheepishly- I had to wait for my brother to bring his usb broadband (speed sucks but at least there's a connection). In other news~: the votes are in! We have a winner~! -claps- The winner of the poll is... -drum roll- ... after this chapter. -hides-

.

Family: "Threats and Bell Peppers"

.

With the mission over, the three hybrids were walking back home when Dante noticed that they were passing a grocery store. Dante grinned and he shouted as he ran towards the two other hybrids that were walking ahead of him, "I just thought of something!"

Nero and Vergil stopped and turned to face him. While the youngest white haired man had a look of both curiosity and apprehension, his brother had a look of wariness complete with eyes that seemed to say 'do or say something stupid and you'll regret it'. Dante simply grinned and suggested, "How about we cook dinner together?"

"C-c-cook?" Nero's eyes widened and he took a step back. Vergil sighed heavily and covered his forehead with his hand.

"Come on! It'll be fun." Dante insisted.

Vergil frowned and hissed, "No. It will be a disaster."

Nero nodded at Vergil's words and added in a loud voice, "Have you forgotten what happened when we last cooked?"

Dante frowned at the memory and said, "Oh, come on, kid. It was an accident."

"Freezing the entire kitchen was an accident?" Vergil asked as he glared at his brother.

Dante groaned and rubbed the back of his neck as he admitted, "Okay. I didn't expect Cerberus to have that much fun and I admit that it was stupid to use Cerberus to put out the fire but I wasn't really thinking-"

"… which is a consolation because it is rare for something good to happen when you think, brother."

Dante frowned at Vergil's interruption but he remained calm as he continued, "-because the kid was freaking out-"

"So it was my fault?" Nero shouted as he glared at Dante.

"-so I did everything by instinct." Dante concluded and grinned at the two glaring white haired men.

"And using a Devil Arm to put out a fire is what your instinct told you?" Vergil sighed and rubbed his temple as he said, "Dante, you are simply…"

Vergil sighed once more and shook his head as he mumbled, "There are no words to describe you."

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Dante said as he placed his arms on the two hybrids' shoulders, pulling them towards him.

"What the-! Get off!" Nero shouted as he tried to get away from Dante's hold.

Vergil turned to look at Nero who was currently trying to wiggle out of Dante's arm and noticed the slight reddening of the young man's cheeks. Vergil sighed once more and Dante grinned as he asked, "Tired, bro? Maybe you need help preparing dinner…"

Vergil glared at Dante and hissed, "If I am tired, it would be your fault, brother."

Dante chuckled and tightened his hold on Nero as he said to Vergil, "Come on, Vergil. Just for once, let's all prepare dinner."

"No!" Nero shouted as he shook his head furiously, "Don't agree to Dante's insanity, Vergil!"

Dante grinned once more and threatened playfully, "Agree to my insanity, Vergil, or I'll make your life miserable."

"You are already making my life miserable, Dante." Vergil replied as he tried to walk but Dante's hold on him kept him from moving forward. Vergil growled and ordered, "Release me, Dante."

"Only if you two say 'okay, Dante, let's cook dinner together'." Dante said as he continued to keep a tight hold on the two hybrids.

"Damn it! I knew we should have brought the car!" Nero shouted as he began kicking in an attempt to kick Dante who was behind him.

"If we took the car, I would be on the driver's sit and I would be threatening to hit the car on a pole or something." Dante said as he parried Nero's poorly aimed kicks with his own legs.

"You crazy old man!" Nero shouted and he growled as he continued, "Can you imagine the expenses if you do something like that?"

"Don't really care anymore since Vergil would be the one to take care of the expenses." Dante replied with a cocky grin. He turned to face his scowling twin and teased, "This is why I love the fact you're handling the money now, Vergil."

"Keep annoying me, Dante, and I will order every pizzeria I know to not deliver to our place." Vergil warningly hissed.

"Keep saying 'no', Vergil, and I will lock you in a demon-proof locked room with Lady." Dante turned to face Nero and added, "And I'll lock you inside with them, kid."

The complexion of Nero's face paled as he stared at the red-clad hunter with wide fear-filled eyes. The memories of the blue-clad son of Sparda and the human woman's fights emerged from Nero's mind and he whispered, "You wouldn't…"

"I would, Nero." Dante gave the younger man a mischievous but frightening smile as he repeated, "I would."

Nero and Dante stared at each other in silence while Vergil simply stared ahead with a frown. Vergil didn't want to say 'yes' because he could just imagine what would happen to the kitchen if the three of them were there. Although he doesn't deny that pizza is one of the things Dante loves in the entire world, Vergil also understood that Dante's culinary skills are very, very limited and having food delivered was a better alternative. With Nero…

Vergil's frown deepened as he realized that he didn't know if the youngest descendant of Sparda even knew how to cook. Vergil turned to look at Nero and noticed that his brother and his son were currently staring at one another intensely. Vergil stared at Nero's face and noticed that against his currently paler complexion, which was probably brought by Dante's threats, the young man's cheeks still held the hint of reddening and he also noticed how Nero was slightly leaning towards Dante rather than leaning away. Vergil turned his attention towards Dante and noticed that he was also leaning towards Nero more than to Vergil and his eyes, while they held the usual cocky mischievousness, also held a kind of gentle softness in them. Vergil turned to look ahead and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and middle finger.

He couldn't deny the fact that he had been trying to be oblivious to their obvious attraction to one another until Dante finally confessed to him. Now, it seemed so idiotic that neither of them realized how the other felt.

But Vergil knew why…

It wasn't that they didn't see it. It was that they didn't want to see it. Both of them held some sort of fear towards understanding each other's feelings. To Dante, it was the fear of losing someone he held dear. To Nero, it was the fear that it would fall apart later on.

While Vergil didn't find amusement in meddling in other people's business, he also couldn't help but feel compelled to understand both Dante and Nero. Dante was his brother, his twin, and his other half. Although he didn't show it and there were times that he would be willing to cut his twin till he was near death, maybe even impale him again, he felt that it was his responsibility to make sure his twin wasn't walking needlessly to his death. Nero, on the other hand…

Vergil's frown deepened and he lowered his head slightly, staring at the ground. To Vergil, he didn't have any rights to call Nero his son nor proclaim that he had any rights with what Nero wanted to do with his life. To the older son of Sparda, the only thing he was allowed to do was to try and understand Nero.

But that doesn't mean that he was just going to let the two of them keep trying to hide from the confrontation that was going to happen sooner or later. Vergil would like it to be sooner though since he was already getting annoyed with the 'hints' they were giving one another.

"Very well, brother. You win." Vergil hissed and closed his eyes as he said, "We will prepare dinner together."

"Vergil!" Nero turned his head towards Vergil and stared at Vergil with fear-filled eyes. Vergil turned to look at the youngest white haired man and shook his head slightly and stared at Nero silently as if to tell the young man that his decision was final. Vergil knew he would regret it but this was a perfect opportunity to try and push the two together. He wasn't trying to be a matchmaker. He would rather erect Temen-Ni-Gru and fall into the demon world once more than to be a 'matchmaker'. What he was doing was to show them the door and, if they continue to annoy him, push them towards the door. What they do afterwards is their own doing.

"But…" Vergil turned towards Dante and glared at his twin as he warned, "You are to listen to my instructions and orders as long as we are preparing dinner. Do I make myself clear?"

"Clear as crystal ball, bro." Dante nodded and grinned at Vergil.

Vergil sighed and patted Dante's arm that was around his shoulder. Dante grinned and finally dropped his arms to his side. Vergil noticed that Nero had slightly lost his balance which is most probably due to the fact that his weight had been supported by Dante since they were both leaning towards one another. Vergil crossed his arms and announced, "We'll be looking for ingredients in the grocery store over there."

Nero blinked and turned to face Vergil before he asked, "Why? Didn't we buy enough ingredients for this week when we went out to buy new stuffs for the first floor?"

Vergil frowned and replied, "That is correct but I plan on making a simple dish so that it would not be that easy to sabotage it."

Dante narrowed his eyes and asked, "That was your way of saying I'm going to mess up, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Vergil replied without any hesitation. Vergil began to walk towards the grocery store and said, "Do not feel bad about it, Dante. We will prepare your favorite food in the entire world."

Dante's face brightened up and he asked in an excited voice, "Pizza?"

Vergil didn't even bother to turn around and simply replied, "Yes."

Nero's eyes widened when he felt Dante grip his wrist tight. Dante grinned at Nero and said, "Come on, kid! Let's go!"

"Wai-" Nero couldn't even finish his sentence as Dante began dragging him towards the grocery store. They caught up to Vergil and the three of them walked inside. They could hear a melody coming from the stereo. The grocery store they were in was small and it was designed so that the paying counter was in front of the entrance while the products were on the wall in front of the counter. There was a basket stand by the entrance and a stand near the cashier that held candies and gums. The wall had dividers that divided the wall into four portions. One portion was where vegetables and fruits which were organized according to colors. The next portion was where dairy products and beverages were stored. The third portion was where frozen goods were stored. The last portion was where wines and other alcoholic beverages were stored, arranged neatly according to the brand. There was a door on the left wall with the words 'Authorized Personnel Only' painted over the face of the door. Vergil took a basket from the basket stand and walked towards the vegetable section.

As Nero and Dante passed the cashier who was a middle-aged woman with reddish brown hair tied into a messy bun, Nero heard the cashier talking to someone over her mobile phone, "I know, right? I mean, sure. It's sad that her daughter died but to go crazy after that. That's just so sad."

Nero frowned as he noticed the artificial sadness of the woman's tone but remained quiet as they followed Vergil towards the vegetable section. As Vergil stared at the vegetables with a scrutinizing glare, Nero remembered something and called out their attention, "Ah. Shouldn't we tell Lady we finished the job?"

Vergil frowned and Dante gave a tired smile as he said, "Nah. I'll tell her later after we eat. Chances are, she'll drop by during dinner if we tell her now."

"Oh." Nero nodded in understanding and said, "Okay."

Nero stared at Vergil as he continued to stare at the various vegetables. Sometimes, the older son of Sparda could pick up a vegetable and stare at it as he moved it around his palm, checking the piece of vegetable in every angle. Nero wondered if Vergil always did this whenever he would buy grocery. Nero never accompanied Vergil before and Nero approached the older man, blinking as he realized that he couldn't move since something was holding his human wrist. Nero turned to look at his left and noticed that Dante was still holding his wrist. Nero's cheeks reddened and he pulled his hand, freeing it from the older hunter's grasp. Dante blinked at Nero's reaction and Nero looked away as he pressed his left hand to his chest, his demonic right hand gripping the wrist that Dante had been holding. Before any of them could speak, Vergil ordered, "Dante, make yourself useful and get us a pack of mozzarella and a pizza crust."

"Yes, your majesty." Dante replied with a hint of sarcasm but he walked towards the dairy products.

Once Dante was far enough that he couldn't hear them, Vergil ordered, "Nero, come."

The younger man walked towards Vergil and Vergil showed him two bell peppers. One bell pepper was red while the other seemed like it was green but was turning red. Vergil said, "Do you know the difference between a green and red bell pepper?"

Nero frowned at the question and replied, "The color?"

Vergil shook his head and replied, "A green bell pepper is bitterer and a red bell pepper is sweeter."

Nero pointed at the yellow-orange bell pepper in front of them and asked, "What about that one?"

"That one is how people know that a green bell pepper is bitterer and a red bell pepper is sweeter." Vergil replied and returned the green bell pepper back to the counter.

"So shouldn't we get the yellow one then?" Nero asked, turning to look at Vergil, "I mean, that means the yellow ones are the correct choice, right?"

"No." Vergil replied and took a different green bell pepper as he replied, "The red ones are considered to have more nutrients."

"Then why are we getting a green bell pepper as well?" Nero asked as he saw the older man put the two bell peppers in the basket.

A small smile with a hint of a smirk appeared on Vergil's face as he replied, "Because we shouldn't just taste sweetness."

"Eh?" Nero blinked at Vergil's answer and Vergil turned to face him. Nero noticed Vergil's stare was serious and he looked down, feeling something akin to humility.

"You shouldn't push him away that much, Nero." Vergil whispered and Nero's eyes widened at his words. Nero looked up and opened his mouth but Vergil continued before he could speak, "Dante may act tough and cocky but it is very easy to hurt him."

Vergil turned to look in front of them and said, "All you have to do is push him away without giving any explanations."

"I'm-"

"Fire in the hole!" Dante threw a tightly packaged mozzarella at them. Vergil didn't move and the mozzarella landed in the basket he was holding.

Vergil sighed before saying, "That was not even the proper way of using that phrase, Dante."

Dante shrugged and walked towards them, holding in his hand one frozen pizza crust in his hand. Vergil grabbed a can of button mushrooms and placed it inside the basket before he began to walk towards the counter. Dante noticed Vergil's action and called out, "Hey, bro."

"What?" Vergil frowned and turned to look at Dante.

"Is that all that's going to be in the pizza?" Dante asked, staring at the two bell peppers, one large white onion, a can of button mushrooms and the pack of mozzarella.

"We have ham and tomato sauce back home." Vergil said and was about to walk once more before Dante called him again. Vergil sighed and turned around. Vergil asked with annoyance lacing his tone, "What?"

"How about getting some beer?" Dante suggested as he pointed at the last portion of the wall.

Vergil frowned and asked, "Didn't I already buy a dozen?"

Dante grinned sheepishly and said, "I already drank all of it."

"What?" Nero stared at Dante and asked in a loud voice, "Why would you drink that much in a three days?"

"That's because…" Dante stared at Nero and frowned as he rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn't exactly say that he was drinking because Nero had been avoiding him ever since the young man threw the soda can to him and he was drinking to try and forget about how he felt bad that he had angered the younger man. With a sheepish smile, Dante replied, "… I was bored."

Vergil noticed that Dante was lying and he also noticed that Nero seemed to have realized that the red-clad hunter was hiding something… again. Vergil had been expecting Nero to continue to shout at Dante but the youngest descendant of Sparda simply sighed and rubbed his head as he said, "Damn it, Dante. You shouldn't do something like that. It's not healthy."

"For a human…" Dante mumbled and Nero glared at him. The older man grinned and said, "Okay, okay. I get it, kid. I promise I won't do it again, okay?"

Nero stared at Dante for a moment before sighing once more. He turned to look at Vergil and asked, "What do you think? Should we buy some more for Dante?"

"Wait, wait, wait." Dante waved his hand and grinned as he said, "I was thinking that we buy them and then drink them together."

"I'll pass." Vergil replied immediately.

"Oh, come on, Vergil." Dante frowned at Vergil and said, "You can choose the type of alcohol we drink. Please?"

Vergil frowned and hissed, "Why must we do such a thing, brother?"

"Because we never did such a thing." Dante replied with an expressionless face. Vergil's face also became blank and Nero grew quiet as they both realized what Dante was trying to do.

He was trying to create a 'normal' memory between the three of them. While it's true that Dante and Nero did share activities considered normal such as playing billiards, watching whatever was showing in the television and other more, the most normal event between the three of them were eating together which wasn't that normal considering what they talked about during those times. Vergil sighed and rubbed his temple as he replied, "Very well, Dante. I will play along but I pick what we drink."

"Be my guest, bro." Dante gave a grin and Vergil walked towards the alcoholic beverages section.

Vergil stared at the different brands and frowned. He turned to face the other two white haired men and focused his attention to the younger of the two as he asked, "Nero, do you have any preferences?"

"Huh?" Nero seemed to be surprised at the question and his cheeks visibly reddened, turning to the same color as the red bell pepper in the basket, as he meekly replied, "No. But I don't… really have a high alcohol tolerance…"

Dante grinned at the information and asked, "Did you get drunk after one glass and made a fool of yourself?"

Nero's entire body turned rigid and his entire face reddened. Dante's eyes widened and he asked, "Seriously? Oh man! How embarrassing was it?"

Nero remembered the first and last time he drank. Fortunately, it was only him and Kyrie but the memory of him swaying back and forth while he was crying and laughing without not even understanding why he was even doing such a thing was so embarrassing that Nero just wanted to die whenever he remembered it. Kyrie's understanding kind face only made it more embarrassing. Nero covered his red face and said, "It's none of your business, old man!"

"Very well…" Vergil grabbed a bottle of red wine and said, "Then we will have this instead."

Dante raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Wine? Wait. We're going to have pizza and wine?"

Vergil narrowed his eyes and replied, "Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

Dante shook his head and answered, "Nah. I just wanted to make sure I got it right."

"Then we are done here." Vergil said as he walked towards the counter. Dante was about to follow him but stopped when he noticed that Nero was just standing still.

Dante smiled and patted Nero on the head, "Come on, kid. It's not that bad. And wine has a very small amount of alcohol content. You'll be fine."

Nero removed his hands from his head and mumbled, "Fine."

They began walking towards the counter where Vergil was currently handing the ingredients to the cashier. Dante grinned as he commented, "But you know… I think you would be cute when you're drunk."

Nero's cheeks, which had been returning to its natural color, reddened once more and he punched Dante on the shoulder lightly. Dante chuckled and grinned at Nero as the young man mumbled, "Stupid old man."

.

He should trust him.

He should trust Dante.

That was the thing that he kept repeating in his mind but the moment he saw Dante raise the knife and cut the bell pepper, he couldn't help but…

"Dante! Stop!" Nero shouted and grabbed the offending knife from Dante's hand. He stared at the chopping board and noticed the heavy imprint left by the knife Dante had been holding. Just a few more centimeters and Dante would have cleaved the chopping board in half. He glared at the older man and ordered, "That's it. Grab that block of cheese and grate it!"

"But-"

"No buts!" Nero pointed at the block of mozzarella cheese and ordered, "Go!"

Dante made a face that seemed like a pout but it felt wrong to call it a pout. Nero sighed and shook his head. He began cutting the bell pepper while Vergil was cutting the ham into bite-size pieces. They continued their work in silence and Nero glanced at Dante. He noticed that Dante had a soft smile on his face and Nero's eyes softened as he looked back at the bell pepper he was cutting. A small smile appeared on his face as well.

This sort of thing… maybe it was boring and normal but Nero didn't mind having more memories like this.

A memory filled with peace, happiness, contentment and-

"Dante! That's too much!" Vergil shouted and Nero turned to look at Dante. Both of them stared at the amount of mozzarella Dante had grated and, while Vergil sighed and shook his head, Nero simply laughed softly.

Dante grinned as he heard Nero's laugh and commented, "Come on, bro. Let's make the pizza cheesy."

"If that was meant to be a joke, you have failed." Vergil hissed as he glared at his brother.

"Well, excuse me if my cheesy joke can't make you laugh." Dante retorted and Nero laughed louder.

Nero grinned at Dante and commented, "Dante, you should stick to sarcastic comments and insults. You suck at making jokes."

Dante chuckled and replied, "Yeah. I should, shouldn't I?"

The two hunters continued to laugh while Vergil sighed and shook his head. Although Vergil may have been trying to hide it, Nero noticed that Vergil's lips curved slightly upward which made Nero grin.

Yes.

This kind of memory…

Nero wanted to have more of them.

.

.

Author's End Rants: The voting period has ended and the winner is... drum roll, please -drum rolls- "Romeo and Robin Hood"! -claps- You guys can see the exact number of votes in my profile. -grins- I will write "Romeo and Robin Hood" after "Those Nights" is done so please wait patiently for now. In other news~... for those that read 'Twisted' and wished for a sequel, you will be getting it... soon. At least, some time this week. -smiles sheepishly-

.

Replies to Review Corner:

ToonyTwilight: I would go to theatre just to stare at Dante and sigh dreamily like a retarded fangirl each time he speaks. -grins- I hope this chapter also made you giggle.

SirenaLoreley: I love writing about Dante's movements. -laughs- Well, I can only see Nero say his real feelings in two ways: with this puppy-dog eyes and soft voice or like a hissing cat. -grins- And don't worry. Vergil is there to make sure everything doesn't go to hell... or he'll try to. -grins- I like happy endings too but my hands wrote a sad ending for 'Twisted'. -smiles sheepishly- I like your idea of a sequel and I think Dante would be fine because Vergil's there (Vergil's 'nice' in Twisted anyway). Unfortunately, I thought of a sequel before reading your review. -bows lowly- I'm sorry. I appreciate the idea but I already have an idea in mind (which may be more angsty than your idea). I hope you will still read it and enjoy it. -smiles apologetically- And thank you for the hug! -hugs back-

sadistic-neko: If Dante and Nero are in the kitchen, even demons don't want to be in there. -laughs- Dante would be the hottest most cocky Romeo ever. -laughs-

xXChantoXx: I love writing Dante's moves -grins-. And, yup, Vergil's vocabulary is getting butchered by Dante and Nero. I love writing daddy!Vergil, it's just so cute. Vergil isn't sick although I have a feeling he would be if he ever eat anything Dante made. -laughs- I didn't really pay any attention to his voice because I was going "-covers ears with hands- No! Stop! Ahhh!" the entire time. And the Japanese commentary was a bit annoying, especially the woman going "Heehhh... is that so? Wow." -facepalm- But I've seen a lot of fanarts of Nero wearing Dante's clothes. He looks so cute. -laughs- But he's more adorable when he's cosplaying Vergil. -hides nosebleed-

NeverAgainMyFriend: -laughs- Thank you for thinking this fanfiction is great. I hope you found this chapter interesting. -grins-

sexy blue eyed devils: -laughs- Elves are beautiful, fairies are ga- I mean... prissy. -grins sheepishly- Unfortunately, what Vergil and Nero were talking about is a secret... for now. I'll try to keep up the good work. -punches the air-

L. K. Heinrich: There's a reason why Dante is obsessed with pizza. -grins- Mobility? What mobility? The chain works like Scorpio's "get over here!" and the only other reason why Dino would use it was because he needed to do the whole 'go to next platform by pressing lock-on and then devil bringer'. -sighs- Ninja Theory's just meshing features both from Devil May Cry and other games. The way I see it, their reboot isn't Devil May Cry. It's a game that was 'highly' inspired by Devil May Cry. They should call it Fans May Cry. -smiles sardonically- But more importantly, Nero actually think of them as family and that's the problem. It's like... Dante's already in the 'friend's zone'. And when you're stuck in the 'friend's zone', you will find it hard to have a relationship because you don't want to mess what you have right now. But yeah, Dante needs to do a lot of things before he could 'court' Nero. Or maybe Vergil can 'help' -smiles evilly-.

.

Preview to Next Chapter (Cheesy pizza, 'Tipsy' Nero and… foreshadowing?):

"_Okay, kid." Dante grinned as he stared at the swaying young man, "You're drunk."_

"_I'm not drunk." Nero replied although his tone was slightly high-pitched as he replied, "I'm 'tipsy'."_


	10. Tipsy over Wine

Warning: post-DMC2 timeline, use of DMC4 novel's 'theory' of Nero's connection to Dante and Vergil, eventually DantexNero and maybe hints of VergilxNero (if you guys want to see it that way… but it was meant to be parental! I swear… I think…), hybrids bonding, short chapter and certain OOC-ness (it's the alcohol, damn it!).

Disclaimer: Other than the crap our favorite hybrids will watch in this chapter, I do not own anything else.

Author's Notes (feel free not to read): I have returned! –grins- If you want to know why I've been gone, go and read the latest chapter of Daily Lives. Other than that, just read the warning below this.

Warning: Drinking alcohol when you are below 18 (or 21 in other countries) is not good (or legal). But watching your friends get drunk is awesome. –laughs-

NOTE to the anonymous reviewer who sent me this:

"This story is simply disgusting . And you are not normal if you write such things... you perverting, it is simple fact... you are a mental degenerate... Sorry, but its true.:-("

First of all: you jelly? But seriously, thank you for the very first flame I have ever had in my years of publishing stories in this site. Mr. Jelly (or is it Miss? You didn't leave even a name in your review so I won't know), if you think this story is disgusting then please do not read it. You're only hurting yourself. And I think everyone who knows me personally knows that I am not normal. On your subject of being perverted, you think this is perverted? Try my other DMC story: 'Those Nights'. Now that story is perverted. What else... Oh yeah. Being a mental degenerate... This would have hurt me had my degenerated mentality allowed such emotion. I appreciate that you concluded an apology and even typed in a smiley and I do enjoy hearing people's opinions about my writing but, next time and for those who wish to write something negative about me or this story or any of my stories for that matter, please leave a name I can address you with or review with your fanfiction account so I may be able to reply to you if I so desire and not post it here where everybody can see it. Hope you managed to read my reply. If not then oh well. My degenerated mentality does not have the capacity to stop writing these kinds of stories anyway. -grins sheepishly-

But enough of that! I present the latest chapter of Family!

.

Family: "Tipsy over wine?"

.

The pizza was a disaster. At least, Vergil saw it as a disaster. Dante had placed too much cheese that it could no longer be called a cheesy pizza. It was more accurate to call it a blob of cheese. The cheese covered even the crusts and covered the entire pizza, swallowing the other ingredients they had placed. Dante had laughed it off and only Nero shared Vergil's annoyance but, unlike Vergil, Nero didn't see it as a disaster per say. To Nero, it was a mess… a cheesy mess…

"You're not gonna eat, bro?" Dante asked as he pulled the pizza slice above his head, a lone string of cheese was the only thing that connected the slice from the pizza on the table.

Vergil frowned and shook his head, leaning on the arm rest. They were currently sitting on the couch with Nero on the middle while Vergil was on his right side and Dante was on his left side. Nero was munching on the slice in his hand, frowning as the cheese began to fall from the slice itself. He caught it with his devil bringer, the cheesy goodness falling on his fingers. Nero licked the cheese off his fingers without a care in the world, unaware of the two pairs of eyes staring at him. Dante turned his eyes towards Vergil and noticed that his brother was now glaring at him. Dante coughed and drank the wine in his glass. When he felt that Vergil was still staring at him, Dante cleared his throat and suggested, "Let's check what's on."

Noticing that the remote was on the table, Vergil grabbed the plate that had the pizza and ordered, "Nero. Get your glass."

Nero blinked at the order but grabbed the only wine glass on the table with his devil bringer, trying to be as careful as possible. As soon as Nero had taken the glass from the table, Dante pushed his foot down the table. The remote flew on the air and landed on Dante's lap. Dante placed his own glass back on the table and grabbed the remote. Vergil returned the plate on the table and Nero put his glass back on the table as well, realizing that Vergil had known that his brother would do that just to get the remote. It only showed how close the two were… no matter how twisted their relationship with one another was.

The television flickered on and Dante began to click on the remote, changing the channels till they came upon a soap opera. Dante raised his eyebrow as he recognized the soap opera and asked, "Hey, isn't this the crap Patty liked?"

"Yeah." Nero replied and commented, "It seems to be a rerun. That's the part where Ferdinand realizes that Anne is actually Marianne."

Dante and Vergil turned their heads to look at Nero. Nero blushed at their stares and stuttered, "I-I just happened to be here when that scene came up!"

"Oh…" Dante nodded and turned his attention back to the screen. With a mischievous smirk, he asked in a voice that sounded like he was really interested, "So, why doesn't he know the girl was Marianne?"

"That's because Marianne had an accident and they had to perform surgery on her face." Nero explained as he stared at the scene where the actor playing Ferdinand was running in the rain, shouting the name 'Marianne'.

"Uh-huh. And you just happened to watch that scene as well?" Dante asked, grinning as he saw Nero blushed.

"T-That's- Well-"

"I do not comprehend." Vergil said as he stared at the television with a frown. Dante and Nero turned their heads to look at the cold son of Sparda. Vergil continued to frown as he asked, "Why must he shout the woman's name as he run in the rain when the woman is not there to hear him?"

"It's for the drama, bro." Dante replied and the man reached the port which made Dante ask, "Wait. So this Marianne girl is in the port."

Nero nodded and replied, "Yeah. She's leaving the island to meet up with Julius who has her daughter."

"She has a daughter?" Dante asked and the television showed the actor shout the name 'Marianne' once more.

"Yeah. Marianne thinks Julius is the father but the father is actually Ferdinand." Nero explained and an actress with long red hair turned to look at Ferdinand's actor. Nero pointed at the red haired woman and said, "That's Marianne."

"How did you know that the man who keeps on shouting the woman's name is the father of her child?" Vergil asked as he frowned at the way the woman suddenly cried as she said the name 'Ferdinand'.

"Julius had a DNA test on Isabel, that's the girl's name, and found out that she was a match to Ferdinand's DNA." Nero explained as the actor began begging the actress not to go.

"Where did the other dude get the guy's DNA?" Dante asked as the actress began to shake her head, telling the actor that he was too late.

"Oh. Julius and Ferdinand had a fist fight when Julius came to tell Marianne to return to him when Ferdinand still thought that Marianne was just Anne but he still fell in love with her and Julius provoked him by saying he couldn't even save Marianne from the accident that supposedly killed her even though Anne was Marianne and then Ferdinand's blood got on Julius' shirt during the fight and-" Nero stopped when he heard Dante trying to hold his laughter. Nero glared at Dante and hissed, "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Dante replied as he tried to stop his laughter.

"Let me get this straight." Vergil frowned as he summarized, "This Julius person had a DNA test between the child and this man. For what purpose?"

"For the drama." Dante replied before covering his mouth as he began to laugh again.

"Because Julius wanted proof that Isabel is Ferdinand's child." Nero explained as the actor tried to run towards the actress.

"But does it matter if she is? What's the reason why he must know such a thing?" Vergil asked and frowned as he commented, "Instead of wasting money over a DNA test, he should have just hired someone to kill that man."

"Woah, woah, woah. If he did that then it won't be a cliché soap opera anymore." Dante said in a joking manner.

"Remind me again why we are watching this ridiculous show?" Vergil asked, glaring at Dante.

"I wanted to see how deep Nero would dig his grave by himself." Dante replied with a grin.

"What are you talking about?" Nero asked, staring at Dante.

Dante smirked and asked, "So, kid, you just happened to watch those scenes?"

"Huh?" There was genuine confusion in Nero's tone but Dante realized that the youngest hybrid had inkling to what Dante was implying.

"Come on, kid. A person who just happens to glance at this show bit by bit would not know all the things you just explain to us." Dante said with a mischievous grin as he added, "And you should have heard how you explained it. Had I known any better, I would have thought that you gossip with Lady and Trish about this sort of thing."

Nero's eyes widened and he stuttered, "T-T-That's- I mean- Well I-"

Unable to think of an explanation or an excuse, Nero growled and punched Dante on the shoulder with his left hand. Dante laughed and Nero put the slice on his hand to the plate before getting his wine glass. He drank the content of the glass in one gulp before moving the glass right in front of Vergil as he ordered, "More!"

Vergil noticed the slight reddening of Nero's cheeks and wondered if it was due to embarrassment or did the younger man have a lower alcohol tolerance that they had anticipated. Out of concern and, Vergil will deny it of course, curiosity, he suggested, "Your cheeks are a bit red already, Nero. Maybe it would be better if you do not drink anymore."

Nero shook his head and waved his glass as he repeated, "More!"

Vergil sighed and took the bottle of wine from the bucket filled with ice that was just by Vergil's foot. He placed his own glass on the table and took the cork off. He filled Nero's glass just as the two actors in the screen embraced, shouting each other's names. Once half of the glass was filled with wine, Vergil stopped and returned the cork.

Nero gulped the content of his glass all at once again just as Ferdinand's actor tells the red haired actress that he will never let her go again. Nero moved the glass back towards Vergil and said as he began to sway slightly, his words already a bit slur, "More!"

"Okay, kid." Dante grinned as he stared at the swaying young man, "You're drunk."

"I'm not drunk." Nero replied although his tone was slightly high-pitched as he replied with a glare that looked more like he was falling asleep, "I'm 'tipsy'."

Vergil frowned and saw that even Nero's ears were red already. Vergil glared at Dante and the red-clad hunter smiled sheepishly as he asked, "What's with the glare, bro? I didn't do anything."

"More!" Nero waved the glass in front of Vergil and the older son of Sparda noticed that Nero's tone was higher, almost younger.

"No. I believe you had enough, Nero." Vergil said with finality.

Both father and son stared at one another for a few minutes before Vergil's eyes widened when he noticed Nero's eyes were becoming watery. The youngest descendant of Sparda sniffed as he asked, "I want more."

"No." Vergil hissed as he glared at Nero. Nero's eyes widened before the tears began to fall from his eyes which only surprised the cold son of Sparda.

"You're a jerk." Nero said as he continued to sway slightly. He seemed to be glaring at Vergil but it looked more like his eyes were staring to close and the tears fell from his eyes. Nero simply sniffed and continued to do his looks-more-like-he's-about-to-fall-asleep glare.

"Kid, are you crying?" Dante asked as he tried to look at Nero's face since the younger hunter currently had his back turned towards Dante.

"I'm not, you ass." Nero said and waved his glass towards Vergil as tears fell from his eyes. Even though tears continued to fall, Nero seemed to still act like his usual self… if the two don't count the swaying. Nero wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket and sniffed as he cursed, "Shit. It won't stop. Why won't it stop?"

Nero continued to rub the sleeve of his jacket furiously on his eyes and mumbled, "I knew I shouldn't have any."

Vergil growled and glared at Dante. Dante backed away from Vergil's glare and asked, "What? What did I do now?"

"This is your fault." Vergil hissed as he scooted closer to Nero. Vergil grabbed a clean piece of tissue paper from the table and pulled Nero's arm away from his face. Vergil wiped Nero's tears as he said in a completely emotionless way, "Stop crying, Nero."

"Then can I have more?" Nero asked with tears still falling from his eyes but his entire face seemed like it was expecting something good to happen.

Vergil frowned and said, "You said you're regretting that you have drunk wine just a moment ago."

"That's a moment ago." Nero nodded at his explanation, as if it was the most logical explanation in the entire world. Nero waved his glass in front of Vergil's face and said in a child-like way, "More!"

Vergil stared at his son who was looking at him expectantly. It was almost as if the younger man had planned it from the beginning. If Vergil refused, he'll turn on the water works once more… even if Nero seemed to not like the water works at all. Vergil sighed and said gently, "Very well. You can have another glass."

Nero's smile and Vergil added, "But!"

Vergil stared at Nero as he said sternly, "This will be your last glass. Do you understand, Nero?"

"Okay." Nero replied with a nod as he continued to smile at his father.

Dante was left speechless at Vergil's fatherly attitude and Nero's cry-smile switching. Dante coughed and said jokingly, "Okay, Vergil. I think you're also drunk."

Vergil glared at his brother and Dante smiled sheepishly. Vergil took the cork off once more and filled half of Nero's glass before putting the cork back. Nero pouted and said, "Not enough."

"That's all you're having, Nero." Vergil said with finality.

"Ass." Nero said before drinking the glass.

Dante was unable to contain his laughter and Vergil glared at the younger son of Sparda. Dante grinned as he said, "The kid just called you an 'ass', Vergil. Oh man."

Dante tried to gasp for air as he continued to laugh while trying to speak, "This is… just… too… much…"

"Dante-"

"You're a bigger ass." Nero cut off whatever Vergil was to tell his brother as the youngest white haired man turned to face the red-clad son of Sparda. Nero swayed as he poked Dante on the chest with his devil bringer, his face returning to the looks-like-he's-about-to-fall-asleep glare, "I was worried about you and you just shrugged it off."

"You were?" Dante asked, not sure what Nero was talking about as the younger hunter continued to sway while staring at Dante. The red-clad hybrid wasn't sure if he should take Nero seriously since the young man's entire face was red and his eyes looked as if it was glaring at him but also looked like the young hunter was ready to fall asleep any minute now. There was also the fact that he continued to sway.

"Yeah." There was a slight slur in Nero's words but it wasn't that bad. It was actually pretty cute… to Dante anyway.

"I was worried and you just had to be an ass about it!" Nero shouted and sniffed. Tears began to fell from his eyes and he cursed, "Damn it. It won't stop!"

"Nero…" Dante's eyes softened and he felt guilty. He knew what Nero was talking about. He had said similar things a few days back.

"Vergil! It won't stop!" Nero whined as he turned to face Vergil once more.

The cold son of Sparda sighed as he began to wipe the tears falling from the young man's eyes while saying in a tone that was both annoyed but was still gentle… for someone like Vergil anyway, "Enough, Nero. Dante is an idiot. He does not understand how worried you are."

"That's because there's nothing to worry about!" Dante said but Vergil glared at him.

"Stop saying that!" Nero shouted and he faced Dante again. Nero tried to punch Dante but the older man caught both of wrists before he could even get close to Dante's face. Nero sniffed and looked down as he said, "I want to worry about you."

Dante's eyes softened and he whispered Nero's name gently, "Nero…"

"You and Vergil. You two are jerks." Tears fell on the couch as Nero continued, "I want to worry about both of you. I know you two are probably the two most powerful beings in the entire world and in the other worlds or whatever narcissist crap you want to think."

Vergil frowned at that and opened his mouth but Dante gave him a look that seemed to say that he shouldn't speak. As much as Vergil wanted to contradict what Nero had said, he kept silent, so the young man continued, "But, at least, let me worry about the two of you! I mean…"

Nero turned to look at Dante and asked with a voice filled with fear and doubt, "I am allowed to do that, right? I should be allowed to, damn it! The two of you are the most important people in my life!"

"Nero…" Dante stared at the young man in front of him. He was a total mess. His entire face was red. His eyes were even red from the crying and snot was peeking out from his nose. Dante couldn't help but smile at the sight. At this very moment, Nero certainly looked like a kid.

"Yeah." Dante whispered and he pressed his forehead against Nero's forehead, "Of course you're allowed to be worried about us."

"Really?" Nero asked with a child-like tone.

"Really." Dante replied and smiled softly as he added, "We're also allowed to worry about you. Okay, Nero? Because you're the most important person in our life."

"I am?" Nero asked, staring at Dante with hope filled eyes underneath the water that threatened to fall as tears.

"Yup. You're our most precious cute bad-mouthed punk. Right, Vergil?" Dante turned his eyes to stare at the older man behind Nero who had been staring at the two of them silently.

Vergil patted Nero on the head and replied nonchalantly yet his touch was gentler than how he usually acted, "I do not like how he described you but I agree with Dante. You are our most important person, Nero."

Nero smiled gently and whispered, "Thank you."

Dante returned the smile and leaned back. In the same teasing tone he usually used, Dante joked, "Now, get your papa to wipe that snot from your nose."

Nero chuckled at those words and sniffed. He tried to glare at Dante but only managed to smile as he said, "Ass."

"Punk." Dante retorted with a grin.

Vergil sighed and commented with a shook of his head, "Children."

.

.

Author's End Rants: My god, that was just so… OOC. I'm so sorry, Nero. Ahhh! It's the alcohol! It's the damn alcohol! –bangs head to the wall- Anyway. Please forgive me for the OOC-ness. I seriously don't know what came over me. –looks at the 1.5 bottle of coke next to her- Uh… Huh… Maybe I do have an idea to what came over me. Anyway! Don't bother trying to guess what soap opera they were watching. I just took as many cliché ideas I could think of and used them. –grins sheepishly- In other news, the last chapter of Twisted will be written soon and Romeo x Robin Hood would be written as soon as Those Nights is done (which would be next week). My sched for this term is now consist of Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday so updates would now be during Tuesday night or Wednesday (my country's time which is… I think Pacific Time? I'm too lazy to ask google)

Replies to Review Corner:

sadistic-neko: Bad mental image. I do not want to imagine a poll shoved up his- Ahhh! -covers eyes- Anyway. Dante and Nero's dynamic is both cute and awesome. The insanity they're able to bring is just one of the reasons why we love them, right? -grins-

golic: Sorry. There wasn't enough alcohol in Nero's system to make him confess. -smiles apologetically-

Dengel1995: Thank you for loving this story. I think if Dante would boil water, he'll use Ifrit for the fire. -laughs- Vergil doesn't have to fight an old lady over a piece of turkey. All he has to do is glare at the woman and the poor woman would have had a heart attack then and there. -smiles- Vergil doing the household chores... -imagines Vergil with a simple blue apron- Man. That would be one scary maid. -grins sheepishly-

ToonyTwilight: Thank you for thinking last chapter was sweet. I love writing about the three bonding as a family. -sways happily-

xXChantoXx: Vergil as a matchmaker is like asking Mundus to be the godfather of your child. -laughs- I agree that Dante may seem like the type of person who can't even boil water without a disaster (that's why instant noodles are a no-no). I always assume Dante always brought canned goods whenever he gets a long mission that's in a middle of nowhere (hence the tuna cans in Those Nights) but Vergil is a strict man so the pizza came out... semi-okay. (not okay for Vergil but it's edible). -grins sheepishly-

SirenaLoreley: The kitchen didn't turn into a war zone but they did have a casualty: the pizza. The metaphor with the peppers were fun to write too. It just seemed perfect for this story (plus, I enjoy making Vergil cryptic). I love the idea of the three of them as a family that's why I like the final moment in the last chapter too. -sniffs- Thanks for the roses. -waves the roses-And I'm sorry I was gone for a while. Technically, I was kidnapped by aliens if you count the fact that I watched the entire nine seasons plus the two movies of X Files during the time of my disappearance. Kidnapped by demons... well... I guess if you count ghosts or whatever the hell Seto had to fight in Fragile Dreams as demons then I got kidnapped by them too. -grins- Anyway, it's good to be back and writing again. And I'm glad to talk to you all again. -smiles shyly- I'm sorry for worrying you but I'm okay. The kisses were fun to write. My favorites were Sparda and Eva's kisses. It felt so parental and Nero needs a father and mother figure, damn it! -laughs- Oh. And DMC3!Dante's kiss too. I have a soft spot for that pairing for some reason. -grins- Belated Happy New Year as well~

L. K. Heinrich: True, true. Dante's Trickster style is my favorite style in 3 and 4. Unfortunately his styles seemed to have been replaced by the freaking Devil, Human and Angel triggers. -frowns- Ninja Theory just keeps making these unneeded changes. Anyway! Dante seemed like the type of person who would like make sure that those he loves had good memories about their time together. He's a sweet guy who gives the world a mask of arrogance and confidence. I hope Nero's lips spilled enough for you though. Making him say he loves Dante because he was drunk seemed too... well... forceful. -laughs- Belated Happy New Years! I missed you too. -sniffs- The youngest Dante's comment about being a 'perverted old man' is actually just DMC3!Dante pouting. He's, I think, a year or two older than Nero. The novel states that Nero's age is around 16 or 17 (if my lower than a preschooler Japanese reading capability is correct) while Dante was around 18 or 19 during DMC3... I think. -grins sheepishly-

xDragon-Queenx: Thank you for thinking I have created a great universe/story. It may seem sadist of me that I enjoyed that this story kept you awake till two in the morning. -grins sheepishly- Don't worry. I'm planning on returning to my a chapter a week update schedule (as long as school doesn't squash me like a bug). I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and continue to read this story. -grins-

ShinobiTwin05: Maybe the jukebox did. -grins like a madman- Whatever the reason may be, we may not never know. The jukebox is like Devil May Cry's counterpart of a school's seven mysteries. There's an explanation but it's better if we don't know what it is. But seriously... -imagines the jukebox on the throne with a crown on its 'head' while Vergil lies battered on the floor- -bows- All Hail the mighty jukebox! -laughs-

Preview to Next Chapter (Vergil and Lady talk –gasp- while Dante and Nero are on a mission –wink, wink-):

"_But what do I say?" Vergil asked as he paced around the living room while Lady sipped her can of soda. Vergil frowned as he mumbled, "Perhaps I should open a hell gate and tell Dante-"_

_Lady immediately grabbed the pistol on her back and aimed it at Vergil as she warned, "Do that and I'll blow your brains out."_


	11. Is It Hard To Say Hello?

Warning: post-DMC2 timeline, use of DMC4 novel's 'theory' of Nero's connection to Dante and Vergil, eventually DantexNero and maybe hints of VergilxNero (if you guys want to see it that way… but it was meant to be parental! I swear… I think…), Lady and Vergil talking –gasp-, and maybe OOC-ness?

Disclaimer: If I could get visions about the future using a sword that conveniently give new symbols (aka powers) during bad times (mostly boss fights), maybe I could own Devil May Cry. Unfortunately, I do not live on the corpse of a giant fighting another giant nor have I lost a childhood friend because of mechanical enemies.

Author's Notes (feel free not to read): 'Those Nights' is finished! –claps hands- Next week, I'll see if I can post the first chapter of the 'Romeo x Robin Hood' fanfic who won the voting in my profile. Still not sure if that's going to be the title though –laughs-.

.

Family: "How Hard is it to Say Hello?"

.

Lady should have walked out. The moment she realized that she was alone with the older twin, she should have just walked out. Screw the news. Screw the mission folder she was holding. She should have just walked out.

Why didn't she just walk out when she had the chance?

It would have been easy. She just needed to walk to the main doors, open the door, walk out of the office and maybe slam the door on her way out.

But here she was, sitting on the couch, sipping a can of soda which was most probably meant for Nero, as the only half-devil in the entire vicinity paced from the billiard table to Dante's favorite table then back to the billiard table.

She knew why she had not walked away.

The mission folder, the prick currently pacing the room had been adamant that she make an 'official' report if she wanted them to do a mission, currently in her hands was an urgent one. She had wanted to hand it to the red-clad hunter, not his twin. Dante would understand the urgency of the mission. Vergil, on the other hand, would scrutinize it like it was a hazardous material for hours. He might even reject it.

Why did the two real hunters have to be out at a time like this?

Lady wondered if Dante's bad luck was rubbing off on her.

Lady sighed as Vergil passed her for what may be the 30th time. Hell, she wouldn't be surprised if it had been the hundredth time. She had given up counting around the 15th time. It almost as if the cold son of Sparda was channeling his devil side to continue pacing without breaking a sweat. Then again, she never saw Vergil break a sweat. She always thought that the older twin's icy personality had literally frozen his sweat glands. Lady leaned on the couch as she asked nonchalantly, "Is it really that hard? The mission, I mean."

Vergil continued to pace as he replied in a serious tone, "By the description given, the mission is fairly easy. There's only one demon and the exact location had been given."

"But Nero and Dante both had to go do it?" Lady asked with a raised eyebrow. It wouldn't be the first time the two had gone to an easy mission together. But when they did, it was usually an army of demons and they would be competing on who can defeat more demons.

"Nero was looking a bit…" Vergil stopped pacing for once and he seemed to be trying to find the correct word to use. After a second, Vergil returned pacing as he continued, "… off. Dante suggested that a mission would, in his words, 'return the kid back to his punk self'."

"Vergil…" Lady called out as she stared at the blue-clad son of Sparda with a frown.

Vergil continued to pace as he replied in annoyed tone, "What?"

"Don't quote Dante. It doesn't suit you." Lady commented and she sipped her soda once more. Vergil rolled his eyes but did not reply. Lady continued to stare at Vergil as he paced around the living room.

How long was he planning to do that?

Shouldn't he be tried by now?

Oh. Right. She was talking about Vergil here. She wouldn't be surprised if Vergil would pace till midnight without stopping. It was rare to see Vergil worried actually. Lady wondered if she ever saw Vergil worried before.

Never…

Wow.

Now, she was curious.

"So it's an easy mission and there are two of them." Lady summarized what Vergil told her. She shrugged and tried to keep her poker face intact as she asked, "Why are you worried, then?"

"That's…" Vergil stopped pacing and turned to look at Lady. His mouth was slightly open, as if he was suppose to speak but stopped.

Lady raised an eyebrow and urged Vergil to continue, "That's…?"

Vergil looked away and hissed, "That's none of your business."

Lady rolled her eyes and commented in an annoyed tone, "Of course not. For all I know, you're just worried that Dante would do something perverted to Nero."

Lady noticed Vergil slightly flinched at her words and she blinked. Really? Did she hit the jackpot? She leaned forward and asked in an amused tone, "That's it, isn't it?"

Oh. She certainly has to tell this to Trish once the blonde woman came back from... where she was at the moment. Lady laughed and grinned as she mused, "Oh my. I never expected you to be such an overprotective father. Sure, I never expected a bastard like you would ever have a son in the first place but this is so much better."

Vergil glared at Lady and hissed, "If you are just here to make fun of me then leave, woman."

"Ohhhh. Did I hurt your feelings, Mr. Ice-Berg?" Lady laughed once more. She grinned at Vergil and suggested, "If you're worried Dante may do something then just call him. You do have your phone, right?"

"Of course I do." Vergil replied and stared at her for a moment before hissing, "But your idea is ridiculous."

Lady watched as Vergil began pacing the room once more and she rolled her eyes. She leaned back and placed her hand by her lips as she said, "Your choice."

Silence came after Lady's last word. No one said a word. The only sound that could be heard was the soft footsteps Vergil was making as he continued to pace the living room. Then…

"But what do I say?" Vergil asked as he paced around the living room while Lady sipped her can of soda. Vergil frowned as he mumbled, "Perhaps I should open a hell gate and tell Dante-"

Lady immediately grabbed the pistol on her back and aimed it at Vergil as she warned, "Do that and I'll blow your brains out."

Vergil glared at her and hissed, "Then what do I say?"

"How about 'hello' like a normal person?" Lady suggested sarcastically as she placed her gun back to its holster.

Vergil shook his head and mumbled in annoyance, "Dante will realize that something is up if I simply called without any reason."

"Okay. How about: 'Hello. Dante, I'm calling to tell you not to touch Nero unless you want me to kick your ass'?" Lady suggested with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Have you never heard of subtlety?" Vergil rolled his eyes and he added, "Of course not. Someone as brash and hot-blooded as you would not know such a thing."

"Ugh! I know subtlety, you annoying asshole!" Lady shouted and she crossed her arms as she asked, "Fine. You want to be subtle? How about calling Dante and giving him a fucking fairy tale of a bear that touched a child and got beaten up by the child's father? Is that subtle enough for you, you god damn picky bastard!"

Vergil frowned at Lady and commented, "That's not subtle at all."

"I give up!" Lady shouted in frustration. She glared at the current source of her annoyance and asked, "Okay then, Mr. Subtle. You think of an excuse to call them."

Vergil looked away and fell silent. Lady tapped her foot impatiently as she sipped her soda, annoyance souring her mood for every second that silence passed between them. After a few seconds, Vergil finally stopped pacing around and said, "I've got it."

"You do?" Lady asked, staring at Vergil with raised eyebrows.

Vergil walked briskly towards the kitchen as he explained, "I will call Dante to tell him to buy a bottle of olive oil on their way home and then I will casually ask how the mission is progressing."

"The day you can say something casually is the day hell becomes an amusement park every human can go to without any problems." Lady commented sarcastically but she blinked when she realized what Vergil had said as the older man disappeared inside the kitchen. She frowned as she asked, "You guys are out of olive oil?"

Lady heard something creak which was most probably the sound of the window being opened. A few seconds after, she heard the sound of glass shattering. Vergil walked back towards the living room and replied, "We don't, now."

Lady could only stare at Vergil as he calmly took out his phone from the pocket of his jacket and began to look for Dante's number in his contact list. Lady shook her head and commented, "You're one weird overprotective parent."

.

"Damn!" Nero hissed as he avoided the incoming pointed vine aimed at his chest. Nero raised Red Queen above his head and blocked another vine trying to hit him with a vertical swipe. The force of the attack caused Nero to go down in one knee, hissing as he rolled to his left. The vine swiped horizontally and would have caught Nero had the white haired hunter not stayed down.

What started out as a supposedly easy mission turned into a disaster when the demon had shown its true form. At first, the demon was described to be an over-grown mouse but it transformed right in front of them. The demon's true form looked like pumpkin with vines beneath the pumpkin-like body. Instead of an orange body, the demon had a whitish-yellow body which seemed to breathe from an opening at the top. It may be more accurate to say that the demon's body looked more like pus than a pumpkin but the shape itself is the shape of the said squash. The vines beneath the body moved around in random directions but they seemed incline to attack both Nero and Dante. Speaking of which, Nero could no longer see the older man. He was most probably on the other side of the demon.

"Kid! Use fire!" As if Dante knew Nero was thinking about him, he heard the older hunter order and he heard the duet of the red-clad hunter's favorite dual pistols.

"I know already!" Nero shouted back, revving Red Queen. With a growl, he charged the demon. Vines sprung up like snakes and charged Nero. He swung Red Queen horizontally, the mechanism of the customized sword forcing Nero to turn as flames engulfed all it hits. The vines waved maniacally as flames began to destroy them.

Nero revved his sword once more as he jumped. He grabbed an incoming vine aimed at his face with his Devil Bringer and pulled. The demon was pulled off the ground and Nero impaled Red Queen on the demon's main body. Bubbles and a form of liquid that reminded Nero of pus seeped out of the wound. Nero revved Red Queen and dug his sword deeper. From the corner of his eyes, Nero saw vines approaching him. Before they could stab him, they were bombarded by bullets from Dante's guns. Nero growled and released the flames as he jumped down to Dante's side, slashing the demon in a downward cut. Nero rolled back as vines descended upon him.

"Trickster." Dante announced and he suddenly appeared above Nero, Rebellion already in his hands. He parried one vine and cut two other vines in one swing of his sword. Nero stepped back and Dante crouched down as Nero swung his sword horizontally, missing Dante's head by an inch as it cut two more vines.

Both hunters stepped back and watched as the demon writhed. Nero's cut had almost cleaved the demon in half and its vines began to fall, some attempting to rise but fail. From the cut, they could see the pus-like liquid flowing out, accompanied by a stench that reminded Nero of rotten eggs, burnt flesh and decaying bodies, all rolled up in one. Dante smirked as he waved his hand by his nose and joked, "The stench's probably going to stick on us. I can just see Vergil's face."

Nero covered his nose with his Devil Bringer and asked, "Think this garbage is dead?"

Dante shrugged and raised Rebellion as he replied, "One way to find out."

Dante walked towards the writhing demon and gripped Rebellion with both hands. He raised Rebellion above his head and swung the sword down but he stopped. Dante groaned and lowered Rebellion. His hand was moving towards his trench coat when-

"Dante!" Nero shouted as a vine stabbed Dante right through the chest. More vines sprung up and stabbed Dante, lifting the older man off the ground. The vines threw Dante away and Nero's eyes widened as Dante hit the ground, Rebellion clattering a few feet away from the red-clad hunter. From the demon's body, Nero heard what sounded like a giggle. Nero turned his eyes towards the demon and saw a human-like figure crawl from the cut. The pus-like liquid covered the figure and the figure raised its head to look at Nero. The demon's eyes and mouth seemed empty. Instead, Nero could see an orange light coming from the inside of the demon's eyes and mouth. The back of the demon was attached to the vines and the demon began to crawl towards Dante, giggling like a child about to get candies.

"Get away from him!" Nero rushed to the older man's side and sliced the incoming vines. Nero positioned himself between Dante and the crawling demon and sliced all the vines coming towards him as he knelt. Using his Devil Bringer, Nero shook Dante by the shoulder as he called out, "Dante! Come on! Wake up!"

Nero was momentarily surprised when he felt something vibrating around Dante's chest. When he realized it was the older hunter's phone and someone was calling him, his nose was suddenly assaulted by the disgusting smell from the pus-like liquid. The demon grabbed Nero's neck and forced him to the ground, giggling madly. Nero growled and raised his demonic right hand to punch the demon when the demon screeched loudly. Nero realized that he was holding Yamato and confusion caused him to simply stare as the demon moved away from him, holding its neck where Yamato had punctured it.

Nero felt Yamato's power surging through his body, enticing his dormant devil power to awaken. Nero's eyes began to turn red and he let his devil side be assimilated to his human side. A voice began whispering to him once more.

This demon must pay.

This demon was an enemy.

This demon wanted to kill Dante.

Make him pay.

Make him suffer.

Destroy him.

A growl escaped from his lips that sounded both human and demonic at the same time. His trigger caused a shockwave and the demon lost its balance. Nero charged the demon with an angry growl. Vines moved to intercept him but blue blades appeared from the sides of the apparition behind Nero and sliced them before they could hit the angry young man. Nero stabbed Yamato right through the demon's shoulder blade. The demon screeched once more as it was pinned to the floor on its knees. Without missing a bit, Nero stabbed Red Queen to the demon's other shoulder blade and kicked the demon right on the face. Fueled by anger and the demonic power coursing through his body, Nero continued to kick the demon brutally as he continued to shout. After what may have been his twentieth kick, Nero pulled both swords out of the demon. Before the demon could move, Nero stabbed it on the chest using Red Queen which pinned the demon the ground on its back. Nero's eyes were filled with hatred and anger as he hissed in a demonic tone, "Begone!"

Yamato's blade decapitated the demon in one clean swing. The demon's body wriggled for a second before falling lifelessly on the floor. The demon, as well as the pumpkin-like body of the demon, dissipated in black ooze and Nero began to breathe heavily. His eyes turned to their usual blue-ice color and Yamato disappeared back to his demonic right arm. Nero looked at his right hand, confused if he had summoned the demonic katana without realizing it. Maybe his anger had gotten the best of him and-

"Dante!" Nero remembered the reason why he had been angry. He ran towards the red-clad man still lying on the ground. Nero knelt beside him and shook him forcefully as he shouted, "Dante! Come on! Wake up!"

Dante was unresponsive. Nero could feel dread creeping up to his mind and he shouted, "Damn it! Those were just fucking vines! You survived your own god damn sword! Dante!"

Tears began to fill his eyes but Nero refused to let it fall. He already cried yesterday and he was still embarrassed by it. Nero continued to shake Dante as he shouted, "Come on, you bastard! Wake up! Dante!"

Nero dropped his head on Dante's chest and bit his bottom lip as his entire body began to shake. As a single drop of tear began to fall from his left eye, he felt Dante's chest rise. Nero turned his head to look at the older man's face and Dante coughed. Dante's face was forming a grimace and he saw the older man's hand moving towards Nero's head. For a moment, Nero thought the older man was going to pat him but the hand passed his head and went to the inside pocket of his red trench coat. Dante took out his vibrating phone and clicked the 'call' button. He placed it by his ear and said in a hoarse voice, "What?"

Nero didn't think about it. He didn't care who was calling. He didn't care if it was important. He didn't care if the world would end if Dante did not talk to the person on the other end of the phone. He simply grabbed the phone from Dante's hand and threw it away. Dante was caught momentarily off-guard by the action and Nero punched Dante on the chest with his left hand as he shouted, "Stupid! Idiot! Dumbass! Jerk! Asshole!"

"Okay, okay, kid. Stop." Dante grabbed Nero's left hand and reminded the younger man, "I'm still injured. Lay off the physical abuse."

"You're such a jerk!" Nero punched Dante's chest with his right hand and the older man groaned. Dante grabbed Nero's right arm and Nero dropped his head on Dante's chest. At first, Dante thought Nero was going to perform a head-butt combo but the younger hunter simply continued to rest his head on Dante's chest as he mumbled, "You're an idiot! You're lazy and cocky! Without us, you'll just keep eating pizza and strawberry sundaes! You don't clean unless Vergil orders you! You just laze around the whole day if we don't get a mission! You suck at gambling and you owe money to a lot of people. Hell! You act all disinterested and shit but you're a real big softy inside and those women used it to their advantage! Damn it! Jerk! Ass! Idiot! Stupid! Dumbass! To think that I may be in-"

"Okay, kid! Cut it out. I get it. I get it. Enough with the verbal abuse already…" Dante sighed and released Nero's hands. He noticed that Nero was still lying his head on his chest and Dante asked, "Are you crying, kid?"

"I'm not." Nero replied, not wanting to show Dante that he was about to cry had the older man not move a moment ago… not to mention he did shed a tear before Dante showed a sign that he was alive. Right now, Nero was staying on this position till his eyes dry.

"You can cry, you know. I already saw-"

"I don't care. I'm not crying." Nero said stubbornly.

Dante chuckled and patted Nero on the head. With a grin, he commented, "That only makes you cuter, kid."

"Shut up. Just shut up." Nero ordered, his left hand gripping the fabric of Dante's trench coat tightly.

Dante caressed Nero's hair and called out softly, "Hey kid…"

"Shut up already."

"I will. Just let me say this… Thanks." Nero's entire body stiffened at that word. Dante closed his eyes and said, "Thanks for worrying about me… Nero."

Dante felt Nero's grip on his trench coat tightened and he opened his eyes. Dante grinned when he noticed Nero's ears were red and he asked in a joking manner, "Hey, kid. Are you blushing?"

"I'm not, you ass." Nero replied and Dante chuckled. They continued to stay in their current position and Dante watched the sky as his hand caressed Nero's white locks.

Both of them didn't even remember about the one calling Dante's phone at all.

.

.

Author's End Rants: If you guys noticed it, Nero said a very similar rant to Vergil a few chapters back. If you guys still remembered it, you would remember that when Nero said that rant, he also unintentionally said his feelings for Dante. Now, try to guess what Nero was about to say before Dante interrupted. –laughs evilly-

Replies to Review Corner:

L. K. Heinrich: Thanks for pointing out the typo. -smiles sheepishly- Yeah. I thought a love confession would be too soon since Nero is still unsure of his feelings for Dante anyway. (not to mention I like prolonging Nero's dilemma -laughs-) True. Ninja Theory isn't entirely at fault and I do not like Capcom for what they have decided to do. I'm still dubious of what the game will turn out to be. I think it will be a good game. the real question is: will it be a good DMC game? When I read that Nero was a teenager, I also didn't believe it. 20 I can believe. 19... -frowns- maaayyybbbeee... I don't really know how canon the novel is suppose to be. Maybe it's the voice. Johnny Yong Bosch used a deep voice for Nero and that may have made him look older. I don't know. -shrugs- DMC3!Dante isn't literally pouting. I just can't find the correct word to use. Actually, kicked puppy is more accurate. -laughs- And if you love it when I update, I love it when you review. -grins-

SirenaLoreley: Nero's way of acting under the influence is actually the second 'draft'. The first draft was more... well... OOC (think child!Nero) and Vergil is always the hardest to write. I want him to act like a father but not be too OOC. -grins sheepishly- Every kiss in that oneshot was cute for me (and I enjoy making DMC2!Dante silent yet aggressive). Thank you for applauding me. Unfortunately (or is it fortunate?), Mr. Jelly never replied back. -laughs-

ToonyTwilight: It is not wrong to want such a thing. Had it been me, I would have done much, much more. -laughs- He's just too cute for his own good. You like soap operas? Then you shouldn't watch one with me. I tend to ask questions to why characters act like that or something (one time, I even dubbed over a soap opera while my friend was watching and it became comedy -grins-)

surrendertome: Thank you for loving this story and I like the fact that 'Those Nights' is one of your favs. I had fun writing the previous chapter mainly because I like drunk!Nero.

sadistic-neko: Thanks for thinking last chapter was an amazing chap. And yeah. Nero is one cute ass drunk. -laughs-

xXChantoXx: It's Patty's fault! She had infected Nero with her love for soap operas. I love writing father-son moments between Nero and Vergil. -grins- Well, strawberries are Dante's favorite so I doubt he'll be able to stop eating them even in a mission (I actually want an item called 'strawberry' in DMC which will heal Nero's health by 1 block but will heal Dante's entire health -laughs-)

Leilael: Don't worry. Family will have a lot more chapters. -grins- I'm still not done torturing Nero -smiles evilly-

Metamorcy: Thank you for loving Family and thinking it's great, wonderful and everything -grins-

poppythehappy: There's a brand of wine that is around 7%? I think... I'm not sure. It was around the range of 4 to 7%. Anyway, Dante was just trying to cheer up Nero. It was Vergil who picked the wine. And I don't think Vergil's the type of person who would pick beer. -grins sheepishly- Ah! Don't faint! -tries to reach out in dramatic slowmo... but trips on own foot and falls- Ow. -grins sheepishly- Anyway! In chapter 6, Vergil tells Dante that he will only approve of a relationship between the two if Dante was serious about Nero which Dante said he was. I hope that clears things up. Thank you for adoring the way I write. I try my best to describe how the characters feel or why they feel that way so that it wouldn't be confusing. If you feel confused by something, just tell me and I'll try to explain it.

kaito kitsune (Rina): -reads the run on sentence and laughs- Oh! That would be funny. Nero dancing alone would be a sight. -tries to stop laughing- Anyway! Thank you for loving how this story is progressing. What Trish, Lady or Patty will do? Well, Lady is getting the idea. Trish is still god-knows where. And Patty is... Oh dear. Where is Patty? -smiles evilly-. I think I can have someone call Dante 'Danny' and Vergil 'Gilly' -snickers evilly- but you'll have to wait patiently for that character. A nickname for Nero? Nerry? Nelly? Nene? Nah. Not Nene. Reminds me of Samurai Warrior's motherly ninja. -laughs- Anyway! I'll try to keep up my hard work! And thank you for thinking I have skills with words. My teacher used to say I use to many flowery words. -laughs-

Preview to Next Chapter:

"_Don't panic. Okay, Nero?" Lady stared at the youngest descendant of Sparda seriously. Nero nodded and Lady took a deep breath before announcing, "Fortuna has been attacked."_


End file.
